The Simple Things
by MoonlightGardenias
Summary: A collection of oneshots. BB, but with interaction from the squint squad as well. Chapter 38 set after Cinderella In The Cardboard.
1. The Delayed Flight

**Author's Note: So I'm not sure where this idea came from, and I honestly couldn't come up with a much better title. Basically, it's a collection of oneshots that will somehow be related. Will be for BB, but with some of the squints thrown in every now and then ****for good measure. They're standalones, but will all be interrelated. So, with that said, I hope you'll stick with me. They've decided to hold Bones episodes off until the end of April, so we've gotta keep something going, right?**

**Reviews are welcome, so please feel free. They're very much appreciated.:)**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Bones. Do you honestly think I'd spend time on here writing pointlessness if I did? ****(though technically with this strike going, the idea isn't too far fetched.);)**

**One: The Delayed Flight**

* * *

The tinny sound of a woman announcing the arrival of the International flight from Peru to Washingston D.C. was enough to send Booth into an awful wave of anticipation. He hadn't seen her in weeks. Two weeks actually, but it felt like longer to him. She'd actually stayed longer than necessary, per request of the local government. Though annoyed, Booth knew it was ultimately her decision.

Sometime later, he spotted her heading toward him, bag on her shoulder and suitcase rolling behind her. He'd been a bit surprised at Brennan's advance in suitable travel necessities, but remained silent until she reached him. She smiled, unsure of what to say. "You're late."

"What? The...plane-" Brennan stopped, smiling a little. "Was that supposed to be a joke?"

Booth nodded with a grin, gratefully wrapping her in a hug. "Yeah." He said, hugging her tightly. "Welcome back to America, Bones."

"Technically Booth, you should have said welcome back to-" Brennan's words were put to a stop when Booth pressed a finger to her lips. She eyed him warily, unsure of what to say. They'd hardly spoken since he'd packed up the Christmas tree and left her with her family at the prison. Despite that, she couldn't help but feel that there was something bothering him.

"Come on, let's get you home, Bones." Booth said, moving to grab her suitcase.

"I'm fully capable of handling my things, Booth." Brennan defended. "Just because I was away for so long does not mean I don't remember my way around."

Booth sighed, hoping that her irritation was due to the long flight. "Whatever you say, Bones." He muttered before slinging an arm around her shoulder. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was happy when she didn't pull away. They remained quiet until they reached the SUV in the parking lot, and after getting her baggage settled, they quickly climbed in. "Didn't realize you brought so much down there. I think I pulled a muscle lifting that into the backseat."

"Then why did you offer to help me out with it before? If you've been lacking in the exercise department, I'd strongly suggest that you don't try lifting heavy items, Booth." Brennan took on a scolding tone, but her eyes told a different tale. Settling upon his face, Brennan was observamt enough to notice the sleep the was evident in his eyes. "I'm sorry I was late, Booth. If I had known my flight would be delayed I could have called Angela or someone else. I wasn't trying to make you wait any longer than you should have."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Booth said as he turned the key in the ingnition, grateful when he heard it start.

"But today is Saturday, you're supposed to watch Parker in just a few hours. Assuming that he'll be full of energy, it's likely that you'll need more sleep than the next few hours would provide."

Booth glanced away from the road long enough to shoot her a smile. Even after coming back from another country, Brennan had still remembered the schedule he'd had, though she had no real reason to. "Like I said, it's nothing to worry about. That, and-" His grip tightened on the wheel as he tried his best to remain calm. "-Rebecca's parents came to town yesterday, and made all of these plans to spend the weekend with him because they're leaving next Friday."

"I'm sorry, I know how much you look forward to spending time with him." Brennan said, sending an apologetic look in his direction. Music drifted softly from the radio, and while she heard it, there was no reason to pay much attention to it. "Regardless of that, I'm sure there's something you would have looked forward to more than sitting there waiting for my flight to arrive."

"Why do you do that, Bones?" Booth asked, not taking his eyes away from the road. "You assume things without knowing the real answer. I told you it was fine, and yet you keep trying to downplay it."

Brennan was quiet for a moment, unsure of how to react. She'd been gone long enough to realize enough that she missed him, but not long enough to miss the way that he'd often go on tangents like the one she knew he was about to embark on. "I'm sorry. I just assumed that logically there were better things to do as opposed to waiting for an hour and a half longer than necessary in an effort to get me home."

"I was there because I wanted to be, you know?" Booth said, thinking back to the time before she'd left. There wasn't much different, though neither one had directly mentioned the kiss that took place in her office. In that moment though, it occured to him that no one bothered to take the mistletoe down from its place on her ceiling.

"What are you thinking?" Brennan asked, arms crossed. Her eyes darted forward at a passing car, then returned to his face. It was lit up by cars going in the opposite direction, so she could see the stubble that framed his jaw. It was clenched for the moment, but as her gaze lifted, she saw that he didn't appear angry. Booth was evidently deep in thought, and she wondered why she'd ever even asked at all.

He turned his head in time to catch her staring, and offered a grin. "Apparently something different than you were. Hey, are you hungry?"

"No, and even if I were, it's almost midnight. I highly doubt that any place we'd go would even be open." Brennan said, getting the feeling that there was something Booth wasn't saying. Not sure of how to address it, she decided it was best if she just let it go.

"Well, I guess you've got a point." Booth said, sighing. "But if you were to get home and...I don't know, find that your fridge was restocked while you were gone...would you agree to a little midnight snack?"

Brennan stared at him blankly, slowly trying to process what he said. "You...broke into my apartment to fill my fridge?"

"I didn't break in Bones, I had a key." Booth said, offering a sheepish grin. "So, what do you say?"

While she wanted to ask why he'd used his emergency key, her mouth refused to cooperate. "I don't have a sweet tongue, Booth. But thanks for the offer."

Booth bit his tongue, his memory going back to the kiss they shared under the mistletoe, his shock as he felt her tongue wrapping itself around his. If anything, it had been the gum she'd inadvertantly placed there. He shook his head. "It's sweet _tooth_, Bones."

"But that doesn't make sense." She cried. "Your teeth can't actually taste anything, the tongue is the one with receptors for-" She watched him tense up beside her. "Why do you seem so uncomfortable?"

Knowing she wouldn't understand, Booth shook his head. "Don't worry, I'm just tired."

"I told you that you should have let me call a cab, or Ange...if anything even-"

"Do we have to go over this, again, Bones?" Booth sighed, exasperated. "We're here."

Brennan had been too distracted to realize that the SUV had pulled to a stop in front of her building. Slowly climbing out, she didn't bother to object when Booth offered to take up her luggage. If anything, he needed it to appease whatever it was that was battling with his conscience. Opening her door, she set her bag on the table, and reached to take her suitcase from him only to find that he'd already made his way into the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"I was waiting at the airport for almost three hours, and the cheapest food they had was stale and came from a vending machine. Even if you're not hungry, I am." He said, leaning against the doorframe. Booth's eyes sparkled, and his lips formed a grin. "That, and you just spent hours upon hours on an airplane. You're jetlagged, and will probably be awake for the next few hours. Someone's gotta keep you company."

Noticing the way he hadn't bothered to ask, simply offered to stay, Brennan felt a small smile escape her lips. He was the one who always showed up, who was always there. Even when she hadn't really wanted him to be, Booth was always there with open arms. She shivered at that revelation, remembering how tight he'd held her when she met him at the airport. Wanting to believe it was just because he missed his friend, but her mind trying to calculate the ideas of so many other possibilities, Brennan wrapped an an arm around herself.

"Cold?" Booth asked, frowning.

"I'm going to take a shower. Make yourself comfortable, I guess." Brennan said as she headed for the hallway. She stopped halfway, calling out his name. "Booth?"

He watched her gaze, a bit puzzled by the look that lay there. Booth knew enough about her to realize that the wheels in her head were turning. "Yeah, Bones?"

Her mouth hung open as she tried to come up with what she'd intended to say. "Thank You."

* * *

The shower had given Brennan enough time to relax and think about everything that was going on. She planned on going to the Jeffersonian the next morning to assist Zack in identifying a set of remains that the lab had been given, and then planned on going to visit her father. Booth would probably refuse, telling her she should spend her first day back relaxing, and that seeing it was a Saturday, the case could wait. 

While she wanted it to, Brennan had been told that the case was high priority. Drying her hair with a towel, she made her way out into the living room. She wasn't that surprised to find that Booth had fallen asleep, a toasted panini sandwhich sitting in front of him on the table. Smiling, she reached for the blanket that sat on the back of her couch and used it to cover him. She shook her head, trying to convince herself it was only because she didn't want him to be cold.

Grabbing his plate from the coffee table, she wrapped it and left it for him in the fridge. Brennan then went to her bookcase and chose a book she'd purchased just before she left for Peru. Feeling anything but tired, Brennan turned to the hall, planning to do some reading before sleep. "Goodnight, Booth." She called, knowing that he wouldn't hear her. She felt guilty for asking him to come pick her up after such a long day.

Booth stirred, stretching his leg out on the couch. He wasn't sure when exactly he'd woken up, but he suspected in was around the time he felt Brennan hovering over him as she placed the blanket over his sleeping form. He watched her steady retreat, offering a nod. They'd talk about what was happening eventually, but for the moment he was content in knowing that she'd be awake right down the hall. "Night, Bones."


	2. More Than Coffee

**Author's Note: I changed the title of this collection because frankly, it just seemed to suit what I had in mind better. If that bothers anyone, please just let me know, and I'll do whatever I can. Anyway, I'm loving the fact that people like the idea. I'm not sure how much I plan to do, but I know that there are so many different aspects of the Booth/Brennan relationship that define who they are. There are so many facets that just...well, why am I explaining that to you guys, huh? I mean, crazy obsessed BBers already know, right?;) **

**Anyway, I thank you TONS for reading this, and ask that you please review. Reviews mean so much to a writer like myself, and I hope that you'll understand. **

* * *

Booth looked around the waiting room for what he guessed to be the hundredth time before turning his attention to Brennan who sat beside him. "He calls us here. Pretty much demands that we show up, actually. All of that, and then he makes us wait an extra half hour." 

"I'm sure that there's a valid explanation as to why we have to wait, Booth." Brennan replied. "Sweets has other patients, you know."

Booth sighed listlessly before shaking his head. He crossed, then uncrossed his legs, hoping for comfort but finding none. "You couldn't tell by the way he follows us around."

"He's monitoring us to make sure that we're still an acceptable partnership." Brennan said, speaking slowly as if he wouldn't understand.

Waving a hand in her direction, Booth shook his head. "Don't you think we'd know if we weren't, Bones? Sweets hasn't once bothered to ask us that question."

Brennan nodded, taking the thought into consideration. "That's true. It's not as if I want to be here, I was just saying that there's a valid cause to be."

He lapsed into silence, thinking of that very reason. While he hadn't said anything, Booth knew there was a real chance that they could be separated. They might have the most successful record of a partnership in the FBI, but if anyone were to realize the underlying feelings he had for her--Booth coughed loudly, stifling any thoughts that he might have vocalized.

"You know that he'll ask, right?" Brennan questioned, the thought occuring to her. She set her magazine down before looking over at Booth, a concerned look etched on her face.

"Ask what?" Booth replied, the same concern now visible in his gaze as everything clicked into place. "Oh." He said, suddenly feeling a warmth spread. "Well, uh..." He shook his head, closed his eyes. "I don't know, Bones."

"It was just a kiss, Booth. You were helping me secure the trailer for my family's Christmas. It's not as if we actually-"

"Whoa there, Bones." Booth said, his voice raising in volume as to detract any possible insinuations from Brennan. He cleared his throat, trying to suppress mental images of what could have been. "Let's not go there."

As if on cue, Sweets hurriedly opened his door. He nodded, calling them in his direction. "It's nice to see you two again. Please-" He said, further opening the door. "-come in."

"It's about time." Booth muttered as he took his seat. He watched as Brennan shot him a look, silently pleading with him. "Fine. I'll be nice."

"I'm glad to hear that, Agent Booth." Sweets said as he walked back behind his desk. He directed his gaze at Brennan, and smiled as he sat down. "How was your trip, Doctor Brennan?"

Brennan shifted in her chair, and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, tried her best to explain simply. "I was able to identify several sets of remains, and assist in several other cases while I was in Peru. I would have been back earlier, but there were complications completing one of the investigations."

"Complications?" Sweets asked, sounding interesting.

"You know that I can't disclose details, correct?" Brennan asked, noting the disappointment, but obvious understanding and Sweets calmly nodded.

"I understand, Doctor Brennan. Booth-" Sweets said, tapping his pen against the desktop. "-without disclosing any incriminating information, what were you doing during the time your partner was away?"

Booth shrugged, clearly he hadn't taken much thought about it. "Worked with the Jeffersonian. I nearly went crazy when all the squints were spouting off scientific theories, but I managed."

Sweets nodded. "Now, when you say you managed, do you mean that it would have been easier if Doctor Brennan were there?"

He shrugged, shooting a look in Brennan's direction. She sat still, hands clasped, but clearly irritated. "Yeah, I guess. What does that matter?"

"It was just a question, Agent Booth. I'm supposed to form a correct analysis, and it's pertinent that you answer questions clearly and correctly." Sweets replied, turning to Brennan. "When you were down in Peru, did you do anything...differently than you would have if Booth had been there?"

Brennan adjusted her position again, glancing at Booth before speaking. "I've worked cases without Booth before, especially prior to our becoming partners. I don't believe that any of my work was made better or worse without Booth being there." She paused, this time looking at Booth longer than she had moments earlier. "Though I admit when I recovered the skeleton, it was easier not hearing the comments over my shoulder."

"It's not just me, Bones. The cops, the people who found them...at least I'm nice about it." Booth said, turning his whole body in her direction.

"That wasn't the point, Booth. I was just telling Sweets the facts. That's what's important to you, right? The fact is, sometimes when I work with you, it's easier to be...distracted." Brennan immediately averted her eyes, her fingers picking at imaginary lint that littered her pant leg.

Though he wasn't sure if Booth had seen it, when Brennan turned her head, Sweets had seen her blush slightly. "Well, then." He said, coughing. "I realize that this _might_ be a delicate subject, but I feel that it is only necessary for us to discuss it..."

"I told you it was coming." Booth said, shaking his head. The image of Brennan pulling him toward her flashed wildly in his mind, the memory of her hungrily pulling at his lapels standing out in full color.

"Booth." Brennan called, shaking her head. "You don't know-"

"I realize that we discussed this partially, Doctor Brennan...but could you please explain to me Caroline Julian's requirements for securing the conjugal trailer at the prison?" Sweets asked, noting the way both partners visibly tensed.

Brennan nodded, thinking about it as a scientific explanation. "I asked for her assisstance to guarantee a trailer at the prison for my family to have Christmas. Russ, my brother...his girlfriend's kids love him. He hadn't wanted to disappoint them, but knew that he couldn't have Christmas in jail. Until the idea came."

Sweets nodded, gesturing for her to continue.

"When I went to speak with her, she mentioned that I needed to do something in return. Caroline said she wasn't feeling puckish enough, and that in order for her to secure the trailer, I was to kiss Booth." Brennan said, staring directly at Sweets, but somehow feeling Booth's gaze burning into her.

"And you agreed?" Sweets asked.

"You already know all of this, we talked about it in the diner before she left. Why do we have to go over it again?" Booth asked, irritated.

"Clearly, as evidenced just now by your outburst, Agent Booth...it is a very sensitive issue. One that could possibly hinder your partnership." Sweets informed him, hands clasped on top of his desk.

Booth sighed, leaning back in his chair. He propped his head up against his hand. "Like her brother." He muttered, hoping no one had heard him.

"What was that?" Sweets asked, noting the tension Booth was currently carrying.

"I didn't mean it." Brennan said, turning her attention to Booth.

"If you didn't mean it, why'd you say it?" Booth asked, regretting saying that he did as soon as the words left his mouth.

"What else was I supposed to say when Caroline was standing right there? Logically, it never should have happened because you've practially been avoiding me ever since. Saying that kissing you was like kissing Russ was my way of-"

"Hello, the _kid_ is right there." Booth said, pointing violently in Sweets' direction.

Rather than interupting, Sweets deciding to take a step back to watch their interaction. If he didn't, he had a feeling they'd only argue further about it later.

"What was I supposed to say after you stole my gum, Booth? I was so surprised, but at the same time relieved because I knew that my family would get the Christmas that they wanted." Brennan said, clearly irritated.

"So you used me, then? That's what it was about?" Booth asked, suddenly forgetting where they were. It was a habit of his lately, whenever Brennan was around. He'd launch into some argument with her, or lose all train of thought the second she acknowledged him.

"What? No, that wasn't it at all." She replied. "I felt bad about it in the first place."

"Why? I even...I told you I was willing to talk to Caroline about it, Bones. But you refused-"

"Because I-" Brennan stopped, frustrated. She bit her lip, slowly looking down at her hands. Sometime during their conversation, she had clenched them together and her fingers were now a stark white.

Sweets cleared his throat loudly, indicating his entrance into the conversation. "Well, then. I think we've still got a lot to cover, but I feel that it's enough for today."

"Finally." Booth muttered, suddenly finding that being anywhere near his partner was uncomfortable.

"For the next week, I'd like you two to simply talk to each other. If talking about the kiss was uncomfortable, I'm sure there are others things that bother you both. Talk about it, but privately...speaking about issues that involve you both in front of an audience will only increase the pressure and stress over answering." Sweets confirmed. He smiled warily. Though he knew he had work to do, he was beginning to believe that they were finally making progress. When neither partner bothered to move, he nodded his head. "You're free to go."

* * *

Booth bit into a french fry as he and Brennan sat at their usual spot inside the diner, trying to focus on anything but her. The dark blue sedan that was driving by. The clinking of forks against plates. Salt grating against his lip as he ate another fry. Work. Parker. Anything but Brennan. He was a bit surprised, as he was sure he wasn't angry with her. What he felt was something different, something that he wasn't quite sure how to define. Why _had_ he been offended when she said kissing him was like kissing Russ? It wasn't as if they were involved or ever would be, but Booth felt a little hurt by the fact that she would even say such a thing. 

Brennan studied the man sitting across from her, knowing that he was thinking. His jaw was set as his gaze was constantly focused outside of the window. He'd been chewing the same bite for nearly a minute and he hadn't bothered to make an attempt at swallowing. Taking a minute to finish her meal, she looked up to see that nothing had changed. "Booth." She called, and waited until his head turned to speak. "What were you thinking about?"

He smiled, knowing she was genuinely curious. "I don't know, Bones. A lot of things, I guess."

"Define 'things'." She replied before taking a fry from his plate.

Booth watched as she took it, and wasn't at all surprised when he saw the the grin cross her face at her little victory. "Just...what we're doing. Going to see Sweets, talking about our partnership like it's something...different. But _why_ we're there. Why there's a chance that our partnership could be terminated if he chooses to do so, and what I would do if that happened."

"It won't happen." Brennan said, leaving no room for doubt.

"But it could." Booth said, gulping as he watched her startlingly blue eyes turn a shade darker. He'd come to realize that look she held was used when she was formulating a response.

"We hold the most successful record as of right now, Booth. Why would anyone want to ruin that?"

He nodded, rubbing his knuckles against his lips. "True, but maybe that's part of why they would."

"What?" Brennan asked, not following what he meant.

"Give all the other guys a chance." Booth said, grinning a little as she stole another fry. "I'm kidding, Bones."

"Right." Brennan replied, slowly stirring the remnants of what was left on her plate around with her fork. This time she was the one who became silent and contemplative. She felt something kin to fear worm its way into her gut as she knew Booth was right. There was a chance they could be separated, and it scared her. True, in the beginning she hadn't been thrilled at the thought of having a partner, but she'd grown used to having him around. She'd miss the way he got involved in the cases, the dedication he had for what they did.

"Bones?" Booth asked, afraid that she'd fallen back into the recesses of her mind, caught between wanting to run and do something entirely different.

"What if they do, Booth?" She asked simply. Shrugging, Brennan's lips parted as she thought of the possibilities. "You're right."

"I hate being right." Booth complained, his fist coming in contact with the table.

Brennan laughed, happy for the brief reprieve in the conversation. She reached out, putting a hand over his, willing him to calm down. "We'd be more than coffee."

"That's not what you said before, Bones. What if it happens? You'll lurk at the lab, focusing on limbo cases or bones that have been sent from some other country. Work on your novel until you're so tired you go to your couch and sleep the rest of the night. No one would be there with breakfast the next morning, or Thai food or coffee, or-"

"Booth?" Brennan called. She hesitated, but knew that it needed to be said. Warmth spread through her as she realized how much Booth worried about her."Relationships can exist outside of the normal guidelines. Even if we weren't partners, I'm sure we'd be able to find a valid reason to spend time together, and coffee or Thai food would be a reasonable excuse." She said, nodding.

Booth felt her hand sitting atop his, knowing that she had only intended it as a means to reassure him. While he knew what she'd meant, the voice in his head kept telling him that she'd been alluding to something more. 'A reasonable excuse', Booth thought. His eyes squinted in the late afternoon sunlight as he peered across the table at his partner. She puzzled him; was like a problem that he wasn't sure of how to solve. There were times when she frustrated him, but there were others when she just made sense. "You're right."

"You're...willingly admitting that?" Brennan asked, an amused smile crossing her face.

Booth shrugged, trying to act like it was nothing. "Well, it's part of this whole being partners thing, Bones. You win some, you lose some."

Brennan nodded, reluctantly pulling her hand from his. "Are you going to finish your fries?"

Shaking his head, Booth pushed the plate to the middle of the table. "I don't know why you never order your own." He said, willingly sharing the rest of his food with her. He wasn't sure what it was, but somehow talking about everything had made the feeling he'd had before go away. There was still the lingering 'what if' that would come back eventually, but he was content in pushing it away. For now, all he was concerned about was the fact that there was only one fry left on his plate. "You can have it." He said with a wink.

"But Booth-" Brennan protested, staring at him in confusion.

"Trust me, you need it more than I do, and I have to pay." Booth said, watching her until she finally conceded. "You ready to go?"

Brennan nodded, and willingly let his hand fall into place of the small of her back. 'You win some, you lose some' She thought, remembering what Booth had said just minute before. She looked over at him, silently wondering if it was a win, but a smile crossed her face as she realized she already knew her answer.


	3. Haunted

**Author's Note: I'm not sure what made me write this one, but it's been bugging me for a while now. Anyway, I hope that you like...and please review? Thank you!**

* * *

If anyone were to ask Temperance Brennan about the events that would eventually lead her to the bed of Seeley Booth, she wouldn't be able to formulate a believeable response.

They were supposed to go meet the brother of their latest victim at eleven that morning, but a few unanswered calls to the numbers Booth had told her that it wouldn't exactly go as planned. Angela came into her office around the time she hung up the phone after her third attempt at his cell phone. Asking her to call whenever the results from the computer came in, Brennan grabbed her purse and quickly left the lab.

She'd even gone so far as to call his office phone in the event that he might be there, but once again, no answer came. A strange feeling embedded itself deep in the pit of her stomach, and Brennan struggled to rationalize it. Stealing a glance at the clock, she saw that they were already twenty minutes late. Had he changed his mind and gone without her? She knew that it wasn't likely, but that there still could have been a chance.

When she finally reached his apartment building, she spotted the SUV in his usual spot and knew that he was still home. The thought that settled itself then caused another wave of worry to course through her. Why was Booth still home? If anything happened to him, she was almost certain that she wouldn't be able to take it. Knocking once. Twice. A third time before finally giving up and using the key that he'd given her in the event that there was an emergency.

Was it an emergency? The thought rang through her head as she turned the key. She was driven by a compulsive need to see the truth with her own eyes, because if she was wrong then she most certaintly wanted to know. After setting her purse down on the living room table, Brennan heard something-feather light, but still there-coming from down the hall. She could see through a crack between the door and the frame that he was laying still in bed. Anger began to creep through her; How was it that after everything she'd done in an effort to contact him that he could still sleep?

It was only after she entered the room that she heard him mumbling, his hands struggling with some invisible force. Frowning, it occured to Brennan that Booth was apparently trapped in a nightmare. The anger she had from before slowly began to dissipate as she stared at the worry etched across his delicate features.

"Please-" He cried, desperation laced through his voice. "God, no..."

Whatever it was that was ailing him was enough to make Brennan feel as if her heart was literally ripping in two. She scolded herself as she knew it wasn't a logical emotion, that her heart couldn't literally rip in two unless a strong surgical tool were provided. Still, the sight of Booth writhing helplessly underneath a mass of sheets was enough to send her into a self-induced panic.

"Bones." Booth called out into his own darkness. A sob crept out of his throat, his lips scrunching together into an awkward combination of both frown and something entirely different that Brennan wasn't sure she could define.

She stood frozen in her tracks at the sound of her nickname. Wanting so badly to simply reach out and wake him, but afraid that if she did, he might not wake. Unshed tears formed in her eyes, and she immediately brushed them away. Why cry? Crying certaintly wouldn't help Booth with whatever it was he was facing, regardless of how real it was. "Booth." She called, sitting firmly on the side of his bed. "Booth, wake up."

"Please. Please..." He called, with more urgency than there had been before. "No. No, it's-"

"Booth." Brennan said, gently reaching out to shake his shoulder. It only occured to her afterward that Booth was shirtless. Gulping, she watched as he was seemingly coming back from an eerie reverie. "Booth?"

Blinking, Booth took a moment to take in his surrounding, his gaze finally settling upon the woman who sat next to him. "Um..Bones?"

"You were having a nightmare, I think." Brennan said, not wanting to make any conclusions without getting the complete story from him. "I tried calling. Several times, but after I-"

"It's okay." Booth assured her, forcing himself into a sitting position. He rubbed a hand across his worried face before letting out a sigh. He stole a look at his alarm clock, realizing how late he'd slept. Closing his eyes, the image of his lifeless partner flashed violently. It was irrational, he tried to reason. Dreams weren't real. "We should get going."

"Booth." Brennan said, setting her hand against his as it lay on top of the blanket. It didn't occur to her at all of how awkward that moment could have been. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm...it's okay." Booth replied, wanting to push it off like it was nothing.

Brennan stared back in a look of disbelief. "Why are you lying to me?"

Her words took him by surprise as he sought out a believeable reply. "What do you want me to say, Bones? I slept in and now we're late to an interview. Thanks for waking me up, but you could have called." He didn't know why he felt so defensive, but seeing her there plain as day before him so quickly after the dream he'd had was enough to fill him with concern.

"I did call. I just told you that I did." Brennan said, the tone in her voice coming out strained and annoyed. "Had I known you'd act like this, I could have worked on a case from limbo, or continued to work anomilies with Zach."

"I'm sorry, Bones. I'll just go get dressed and we can be on our way." Booth said, freezing when he saw that look she was sending his way. It was one she usually reserved for the bones she was examining; eyes completely focused, lips slightly parted. Her hair was pulled back, but a few strands hung freely. A breath caught in his throat as he couldn't help but think she'd never looked more beautiful. "I have them sometimes." He confessed, the mood in the room immediately growing serious.

Brennan nodded, her grip on his hand growing stronger. She didn't have to vocalize her need to know.

Swallowing, Booth settled in close to her, knowing that he wouldn't be leaving until he told her. "Sometimes they're short...nightmarish pictures from events in my past. Hiding in trenches, or being...beaten. I see a pitcher of water on the table, and the only thing I can think is how thirsty I am. But no matter how hard I try, I can't move. Completely paralyzed." His stare straight ahead at the wall told the tale of how scary his past as an Army Ranger had been.

Brennan swallowed, staring intently at her partner. The logical side of her told her that whatever it was couldn't be as important as the meeting that needed to take place. Still, the side of her that was steadily growing to see Booth as more than just her partner felt a nearly overwhelming need to be near him and to let him explain.

"Other times, I see the other people. I'm cramped in a hole, waiting for them to come. I can hear their voices, watch what they're doing. I'm the only one to know what their last moments were like, and I relive them." His voice wavered. "Sometimes...sometimes, it's just a random bunch of things. Parker calling my name, and I can't reach him. You..." He stole a glance at Brennan sitting at his side. "...hanging from that hook in the...warehouse. No matter how hard I try, I can't get you down."

"I'm _here_." Brennan cried, momentarily breaking her silence.

"I know." Booth said, turning his head toward her. The truth he saw shining in her eyes was something he longed to stay in as he felt nothing but at ease when he knew that gaze was directed at him.

Brennan stared down at their hands, silently wondering when he'd placed his other hand over hers. "What happened this time?" She asked, almost fearing the answer.

"The taxi." Booth whispered, a sudden urgency to flee battling with the need to vocalize what happened.

"What?"

"We were in the taxi, and...he threw the bomb underneath. We were both knocked out, and when I woke up, I pulled you out. Do you remember?" Booth asked, worry blurring his features.

"Yes, I remember." Brennan replied, her voice coming out soft and weak.

Booth swallowed hard, his brown eyes clouding with tears. "I pulled you out of the car. You weren't breathing, the pulse was...it was barely there." He shook his head, not wanting to scare her. "I tried, Bones. It was like no matter how many times I tried CPR, no matter what I did...I couldn't _save_ you."

Again Brennan gave his hand a squeeze. A weight had been lifted from his shoulders, but she knew the scars were still with him. "You did save me, Booth. I wouldn't-"

"Don't say that." Booth said, feeling guilty for pulling her into the world that often entombed his nights. "I've never told anyone, Bones. I sure as hell won't tell Sweets."

She knew he was telling her something private, but somehow addressing that made it even more real. She wanted to counter that argument by saying maybe Sweets would help, but also knew that it would leave Booth vunerable. "Of all the people you could have...why me?"

Booth sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "You mean a lot to me, Bones."

A smile broke from her lips as she nudged his arm. "You mean a lot to me, too." She wasn't sure what drove her to do what she did next, but within instants, she kissed his cheek. It was more of a confirmation that anything, but as she pulled back, the look that had been in Booth's eyes before was gone. He didn't seem as afraid, but instead determined.

"So uh...we should probably get going, huh?" Booth asked with a smile.

Brennan nodded as she made a move to get up.

"Hey Bones?" He called as if the thought had just occured to him. "If you ever...you know..." He said, shrugging. "I'm here."

Brennan nodded, her hair slowly rubbing against her face. "Thank you, Booth."


	4. Worth Waiting For

**Author's Note: This one is a little bit different in the fact that it's from Booth's POV. **

**The strike order has been lifted, and there are four unaired episodes of Bones left. BUT...my question that has yet to be answered is..will they film more? Please please pleeease with Booth on top? I mean, we were supposed to have 28 (as of right now, only 9 have aired), and I happen to know that the last episode completed for this season ends in a cliffie. So...**

**Is it really too much to ask?**

**Anyway, review please. They're very much appreciated.:)**

**

* * *

**

Stupid.

Yeah, if there was a word to describe me at the moment, I'm pretty sure 'stupid' would be somewhere close to the top of the list. I mean, I'm a smart man...unless _she's_ around spouting off about scientific and anthropological probabilities. Not that I mind, because I just slide in a pop culture reference and watch as her eyes light up in confusion.

Yep, stupid pretty much describes it. I was trained by the best of them, and without sounding boastful, I'd like to think that I'm one of the best now. Bones and I have one of, if not the best records of a successful partnership. At least some of that is me. I'm smart somehow. Yet I wasn't smart enough to decode her cryptic invitation to the Jeffersonian Gala. Rich scientists standing around talking about string theory, or different ailments or archaeological digs they've been at. I'm staring around the room and my one thought is that I don't belong here.

She's happy. Oh, if there's anything I know for sure right now, it's that Bones is happy. She's got that look in her eyes like when she realizes something about a case. Blue and sparkling, they...but you know what, why does that even matter? What matters is that she asked me to come because as her partner I had the right to be here. Some famous scientist was with her when she went to Peru a few months ago, and because of their research together, the entire thing was recovered, so as their way of thanks, he donates a large sum of money to benefit her work.

I should be happy about that. I _am_ happy about that. I'll benefit from whatever advances the money brings, though that isn't the only reason I'd have to be happy about it. Sure, it might help, but that doesn't make this situation any less annoying.

She's supposed to be here. She's Doctor Temperance Brennan, and I'm...Agent Booth. Seeley Booth, actually, not that it matters. I've been here over an hour and the only people who've even cared have been the squints. I get that we've forged some kind of weird, pseudo-family, but even they have a place here. She's talking with the guy this all is for...what was his name? I don't remember, but it wouldn't make a difference either way. It wouldn't make a difference because either way, she's having her own kind of fun, and at the moment, that's all that counts.

I don't know why that is. I don't know about a lot of things lately. Things have...well, for lack of a better word, been messed up. When Bones asked if I would go, maybe I thought that she meant something differently. Maybe I was happy that she thought to ask me. Maybe I took her literally, which usually works, but this time didn't. I should've seen through the question to the underlying innocence. We're partners and I've often contributed to the work at the Jeffersonian. Not the science-y, I have to have a dictionary to understand what they're saying stuff. No. But most of the cases over the past several years have happened because of their connection to the FBI...me. And Bones. Bones is their connection, not me.

So maybe I am stupid. Maybe I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions I have no right to make. We're partners, and I drew that stupid line, and now that's all there is. That's all there'll ever be. Me standing on the side of gut instincts and faith, Bones of the side of logic and fact. It's not like there would be a chance anyway. I mean, she's happy. I can hear her laughing as he's apparently relaying something funny, but somehow the sound makes me cringe. A joke? Bones laughed at a joke? Okay, yeah...clearly I'm not supposed to be here.

Of all the mistakes I've made, and I can't lie because I know I've made more than a few, sitting here staring across the room has to be one of the biggest. Either I get up and leave, or I finally do something to break the layer of boredom, but I can't help but think that none of the people in this room will understand any of my usual material, well...not as much as Bones and my squints, anyway. Bones is a squint, but she's...different. Yeah, different. I don't see her the same way I did when I first met her a few years ago for whatever reason.

Whatever reason, like that's believeable. I've heard the rumors floating around the FBI building, and half of them aren't that far from the truth. None of them have found out about the kiss, though somehow word got out that I brought her family that tree. Don't ask me how, 'cause I don't have a clue. Yeah, I didn't have to do that, but if there's anything I know, it's that I want her to be happy. So what if it has nothing to do with me?

"You know you could just walk over there."

I jump because frankly I'm surprised to even hear anyone talking to me. When I turn I see that it's Angela. Of course, like it would happen any other way. "What?"

She smiles before shrugging and tilting her head in the other direction. "She's really not having as much fun as you think she is."

Am I really _that_ obvious, or has Angela been honing her radar skills? "Probably because her version of fun and mine are completely different."

Angela grinned before shaking her head. "Not really, Booth. You'd be surprised."

"Look, I'm just gonna go. If you see any of...you guys, just tell 'em I'll drop by the lab on Monday." I say before getting off the stool. I'm not sure what it is about this place, but it's feeling smaller by the minute.

"Just answer me one thing, Booth." Angela said, knowing full well that since she asked, I'll oblige.

"What's that?" Anything she asks can't be half as bad as the scrutiny I'd be facing otherwise.

She smiles before rearranging her hair. She's got that look in her eyes like when she's trying so hard to convince someone something. Dear God, what have I gotten myself into? "Why don't you just tell her?"

I down the rest of my drink before setting the glass back down against the bar. "I'm sorry?" Maybe playing innocent will be the best way out of this.

"I'm not blind. Jack isn't blind, and if you want me to keep going-" She stops, waving a hand in my direction. "You can keep running around in circles, keep that ridiculous distance around you like you're in some kind of bubble. Try and talk your way out of it, that's fine. But Booth?" Angela stopped long enough to point at Brennan and that guy that I still can't remember the name of. "They're talking about identification processes on tarsals and phalanges. She may seem happy, but that's nothing compared to the look she gets when she comes back to the lab after your suspect has been convicted."

"What does that have to do with me again?"

"She's happy because she got to solve the case with _you_. A few weeks ago...when there was that whole three week period in which you barely even came to us with a case, she moped. If you can picture that, then go ahead...because she wasn't happy. Working on limbo cases was fine, and she got a lot more done on her novel, but Bren just wasn't the same." Angela stopped and gazed at a spot of the ceiling before looking back at me. Whatever she was about to say, I had a feeling she'd ask whether I wanted to hear it or not. "You love her, don't you?"

Okay, that's enough. Nope, I'm not going there with Angela. At least before I have the guts to actually do something about it. Slapping my money down on the bar, I offer a nod to the bartender. "Look Ange, I'd really love to stay and chat. But um...I've got paperwork to do. You know, the life of an FBI Agent." After that, I began to head for the door when I hear her call me back. "Yeah?"

"Bren came with you, and the car Jack and I came in today...well, it's a two-seater."

I laugh, but it comes out sounding more like a cry. When did I become so sensitive? "Fine, this thing'll be over in an hour or whatever. I'll be outside."

I'm not running. I'm not avoiding. Seeley Booth is not an avoider. Apparently I'm a liar though, beacuse I know that avoiding is exactly what I'm doing. Angela has a habit of stating the obvious, and what she just said, well, I've come to realize that it's true.

I love Bones. There, I said it. Well, I didn't really say it, I thought it. But that's gotta count somehow, right? Yeah, just as much as assumptions before examining the remains. It doesn't matter, and it won't ever matter, because that's as far as it'll go. If she ever says anything, then maybe something'll happen. But I'm not holding my breath.

We're partners, and back after Cam got hurt, I drew that stupid line, and ever since Bones has been more than happy to stay on the other side. The only exception being the kiss in her office, which only happened because Caroline wouldn't help Max get the trailer otherwise. Still, it was a low blow when she said kissing me was like kissing Russ. I've seen her kiss him before, and it's nothing at all like that.

What is that sound? Clicking. Clacking. Something that-I turn around to see Bones' eyes staring directly into mine. Of course I should have thought about that. The sound was her walking in heels. You would think I'd know that.

"Why did you leave?"

She's always gotta dive in head first, doesn't she? "I didn't leave, I just came out to the SUV. I had to-"

"You left the room, and when I came to find you, Angela said that you were going to wait out here." She says, and either it's me imagining things, or she seems upset. I feel guilty enough for it to be the second one.

"You looked like you were having a good time with Steven Mc-what's his face. I didn't wanna get in the way of all the celebration." I say as I lean against the back door of the SUV.

"His name is Alan Henderson, and no...he was merely talking to me about an archaeological dig that he participated in last summer in Guatemala, but it's isn't anything I haven't heard before." She crosses her arms before leaning against the truck with me. The end of her dress gets picked up by the wind, and she fights to keep it down. In the night air, she shivers from the cold.

"Why did you ask me to come tonight, Bones?" I know I sound mean, but a part of me just can't let it go.

Her eyes focus on mine, but then drift off to a point behind me. "Because I-" She stops, her mouth hanging open. Her mouth, the one that just months ago, became my sole source of both confusion and enjoyment. And gum. "-I'm not sure."

I'm quiet, because to tell the truth, I'm really not sure how it is that I'm expected to answer. She doesn't know?

"We're partners, Booth. I guess I just assumed that since you help the Jeffersonian..." She stops at the look of amusement that I apparently haven't managed to wipe away. "What?"

"You look nice, Bones." Ouch. Okay, yeah, I shouldn't have said it. But why do I have to be stupid enough to literally bite my tongue afterward? Freaking genius.

Instead of saying it's merely an alpha-male tendency to notice such a thing, Bones smiles. God, I love her smile. And her eyes. And that look she gets when...I've gotta stop long enough to hear what she's saying. "Angela. She took it upon herself to choose my dress for the evening."

"Yeah, she's a good friend to you, isn't she?" I really don't now why I ask, because I already know the answer.

"Of course she is, Angela has always been there for me regardless of what it was I needed." Leave it to Bones to take the rational approach.

The thought occured to me because frankly, I've just got to know. "Has she...I mean, out of curiousity...said anything to you lately?"

"She was the one who told me you'd be waiting out here. Why?"

"No, not like that." I say before sighing. "I mean, has Angela...has she said-" I wave my hands around between us for emphasis, but she doesn't seem to be taking the bait. "Nevermind."

"What, Booth?" She asks, unable to supress her shivering. Fine, she's giving her own bait. I'm man enough to take it. "What are you doing?"

"Taking off my coat." I say as I put it around her shoulders. "You're cold, Bones. You need it more than I do."

We're quiet, both too stubborn to say anything else.

"Thank you, Booth." She says, and before I have time to react, her head is resting against my shoulder.

"Tired?"

She nods, and no one would blame me for smelling her hair. Because after all, no one else is out here, and come on...Well, anyway, that's answer enough for me. As much as I'd love to stay and watch her as her head rests against my shoulder, I also know that I've gotta do something else that's more for her benefit. Grabbing her hand, I lead her to the passenger side door. "Where are we going?"

"There's a box of Thai food with your name on it, Bones. That, and a decent night's sleep."

I shut the door behind her and climb in myself before saying anything else, or allowing her to complain.

"Why do you care so much about my well-being, Booth?"

My mouth shuts, because I'm not sure of how to answer. I turn toward her in time to see a complete look of trust echoing in her eyes, and I get the feeling somehow that whatever I say will forever be implanted in her memory. As much as it would be perfect for me to say, I know that the innocence that's also there is still too strong to break. Give it time, Seel. The right moment will come around. "You matter to me, Bones. More than a lot of people."

There'll be a moment eventually where "More than a lot of people" will turn into something much more meaningful, but for now it'll have to be enough. She needs to know, and in a matter of words, I've basically told her. Yeah, there's the line. And yeah, we're both too stubborn to cross it. But as we go on debating about which side orders we should ask for, the thought crosses my mind.

Bones isn't blind either despite all of the science mumbo-jumbo in that beautiful head of hers. Eventually, she'll come around. And when she does? Well, I'll say the only _logical_ answer that would make sense: To hell with the line.

But for now as she's poking through the carton and laughing because I just dropped steaming rice all over me. I don't complain or act offended, because I'm busy thinking that what Angela said was right. She's laughing and smiling now as we sit on her couch, but it seems so much more real. If I was feeling brave, I'd reach out to touch the hair that she's since let down, but something makes me stop. Something makes me wait, because I know that everything happens eventually. I just happen to think that this one is worth waiting for.


	5. Surprise Visit

**Author's Note: I wanted to thank those who have reviewed thus far to my somewhat random little oneshots. Okay, I'm not going to lie here...this one actually wasn't planned the way that it turned out. Originally, it was going to be a parody piece of some sort. You know, Brennan sees Parker, they interact and it's like this instant connection thing and Bren goes all super (step ;)) mom. But...no. It failed. Abort mission. What you get here is something that is a little less OOC, a little bit fluffy, and something that's kind of in between. Not fluff, but not general. I tried to stay away from stereotypes of the whole Parker/Brennan thing, but it's possible a few may have slipped in.**

**Anyway, now that that's settled...reviews, please! And oh yeah, I've got ideas of my own, but if you have any, they're more than welcome as well. Thanks!**

* * *

Brennan was busy typing away on her computer when she heard a knock on the door. Turning in her chair, she saw Booth and couldn't help but grumble. "Booth, I have an entirely overwhelming amount of work to do. If you are about to tell me we have a case-"

"I'm not." Booth said, smiling innocently. "Actually, I uh...I need a favor."

"From me?" Brennan asked obliviously. When she saw the pleading look he was giving her, she felt a faltering feeling from inside, and knew that she would ultimately give in. "What is it, Booth?"

At his partner's agreeance, Booth reached to the side of him, placing one Parker Booth directly in Brennan's line of sight.

"Booth..." She warned.

"Twenty minutes. Fine, a half hour. At the most an hour." Booth said with a heavy sigh. "Look, I know you think you aren't good with kids, but he's got...coloring books, and homework. Cullen called a meeting, and I really can't miss this one. Rebecca's stuck at work, and basically can't leave."

Crossing her arms, Brennan leaned back in her chair. "And she's okay with this?"

Booth shrugged as his hand tousled Parker's curly hair. "I'm sorry, Bones. You were the only person I could think of. There's free Thai food and pie if you-"

"Alright, Booth. But if you're gone for longer than an hour, I'm calling you." Brennan warned as she walked over to meet them.

"I'll be sure to keep it on, but if I'm in the meeting, you'll have to wait for an answer." Booth said before reaching out to hug her. "I swear it won't be that long. You gonna be okay with Doctor Bones, buddy?"

Parker nodded as he slid his backpack from his shoulders. "Uh-huh. I gots homework, so's I'll be okay."

Booth laughed as he hugged his son before sending a grateful look Brennan's way. "I owe you one, Bones."

"I don't..." Brennan began before seeing the smile that captured his face. She couldn't quite decipher why her stomach did a little flip, but simply nodded to stop any investigation as to why. "We're partners, Booth. Don't worry about it."

"Great. Okay, so...Parker, I'll be back soon. Listen to Doctor Bones, and make sure you do your work. You know what Mrs.Mitchell told you."

Parker Booth simply sighed before letting his backpack fall to the floor. "I know, Daddy. I'll do it right."

Booth laughed before nodding at his partner. "Just uh...you know, he should stay in here. If he ventures out there, there's a chance-"

"Don't worry, Booth. I'm sure that we will manage." Brennan replied, not entirely beleiving it herself. She watched him turn and walk away before turning to the child standing beside her. She bit her lip, unsure of what to say. She didn't think she was good for children, and in truth had no real desire to have any of her own. Despite that, Brennan knew that if it was what Booth needed, she'd have to compromise somehow. "You can sit on the couch if you want."

"Uh-huh." Parker replied simply before climbing on the couch. He set his bag down next to him and began rummaging through, his tiny arms disappearing into the bag before finally claiming the item that he needed.

Originally, Brennan's plan was to simply return to her work but keep an eye on him to make sure that he was safe. Still, because of a reason she couldn't define, she found herself studying the little boy who was sitting in her office. Though his hair was still a dark blonde, Brennan found herself thinking that he looked so much like his father. His brown eyes were fixed in concentration as he tapped a pencil gently against the book that sat on his lap. Mouth opening and shutting, silently forming words, he suddenly looked up, an expression of confusion on his face. "What's wrong?" Brennan asked, the worry in her voice evident.

Parker set down his pencil, tiny tears forming in the corners of his lids. "It's just...it's this word. I'm s'posta write the word, but every time I say it, I can't spell it."

"Well, what is it?" Brennan asked, momentarily stopping her work in an effort to help him.

Parker held up the paper, pointing to an object that was there. When Brennan motioned him to her desk, he quickly hopped up and walked over. "See?"

"That one?" Brennan asked for clarification. The pictures on his paper were of simple things; a school, a ball, an apple. The directions she read told her that the student was to write the name of the picture below it on the line provided. It seemed simple enough to her, but remembering what she'd told Booth, Brennan knew she had to help him. "It's simple, really. You already have that one-" She pointed to a picture; a snake. "Do you know what it is?"

"Yeah, those are scissors." Parker said in a knowing tone. "But...but when I try and spell them. It's-"

"It's kind of tricky, I know." Brennan went on to explain how some words sounded like they could be spelled one way, but were actually spelled differently. When she finished, he was soon able to complete the rest of his worksheet. She felt a strange feeling kin to pride, but dismissed it because she knew that what she was doing was a good thing. "Do you have anymore?"

Parker shook his head. "Nope. Well, I gotta read, but Daddy always reads before I go to bed." He said, looking around the room before finally setting his gaze upon her desk. "Doctor Bones?"

Brennan struggled with the idea of being called 'Doctor Bones', but knew that it was the closest thing to respect, what with the fact that his father had been the one to come up with the nickname in the first place. "Parker?"

"How come you don't have any pictures on your desk? My Mommy's got some, and Daddy's got _lots_." Parker said, his eyes growing big.

She knew that logically, Parker had no clue as to what he could be asking. It wasn't his fault that her family was practically nonexistant, or that the last time she saw a picture of her father, it had been his mugshot. Deciding to ignore to question for a moment, she opted for an easy out. "Lots, huh?" She asked with a laugh.

Parker nodded, his hands reaching out to play with the lapel of the jacket that rested on her chair. "Yeah, there's me, and some of when I was a baby, and this one of him with you 'cause he says that you're family, too. And..."

He continued to speak, and while a portion of her mind was listening, Brennan remained fixated on the seemingly innocent comment Parker had made. Family. She knew what Booth had said that day, about there being more than one kind of family. She knew the importance of what he said, but hadn't known that he'd kept true to it. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Bren, I finished the-" Angela stopped to stare in surprise at the little boy who stood in close proximity to her friend. "Um, Bren?"

"Booth had a meeting, and Rebecca couldn't get off of work. It was last minute." Brennan said, hoping that Angela would say nothing else on the subject.

"Okay, well, I finished the sketch of our...friend." Angela said, editing her sentence because of the child in the room. She offered a smile as she showed her. "Listen, uh...if you need any help?"

It was more of a question than Angela had intended, but Brennan simply shook her head. "I think we're okay for now."

"Really?" Angela asked as she rose an eyebrow. "Well, anyway, I'll be in my office."

"Ange, wait" Brennan called, a hint of uncertainty in her voice. She bit her lip, debating a decision. She looked at Parker standing beside her chair, and decided to change her mind. "Nevermind." Brennan watched Angela's retreat before turning back to Parker. While she wasn't good at reading people, she could tell by the pout on his face that something was bothering him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just that I finished my homework, and so now I'm bored." Parker said before walking away to put his paper back into his bag.

She hadn't expected this. This wasn't supposed to be in the plans. When she was caught up teaching to him, it never occured to her that the time for that could run out, and when she realized this, Brennan almost regretted having sent Angela away. "Why don't you color a picture? I'm sure that your Dad would like having one when he gets back."

"But I already made one for him at school, except Mrs.Mitchell says that we can't bring them home 'til Friday. Mommy got one the other day, and said that I'm an artist, but..." He trailed off, his eyes lighting up. Pulling a bright, yellow bound book from his backpack along with a pack of crayons, he quickly set to work.

Brennan laughed, shaking her head as she watched his antics from across the room. A small part of her was reminded of a time when she and Russ were kids, but she was quick to push the memory away. If she was to remain level headed and focused on the job at hand, she couldn't delve into the past. Her attention was once again focused on her computer screen as she was trying to finish a conversation between Kathy and Andy when she felt a small hand tapping on her shoulder. "What is it, Parker?" She asked, trying to mask the irritation in her voice. When she turned and saw him standing proudly, any irritation that had been there quickly dissipated.

Parker nodded, holding two crayons in his hands. "Which one do you like better?"

Puzzled by the question, but thinking it must have been some kind of game, Brennan took a look at the crayons he held. Similar in color, she found the darker blue of the two to be one she preferred, and pointed it out.

"This one?" He asked smiling. "Me, too."

Brennan watched as he skipped back to the couch, kicking his feet effortlessly in the air as he laid comfortably. She watched as his face twisted in confusion, his head tediously bent forward as he focused on the page before him. For someone who wasn't good with children, Brennan liked to think that she was handling the sudden situation fairly well. Of course that didn't mean she was ready for anything remotely similar, but somehow Parker being there managed to make her day a little bit brighter. She'd been working for a few minutes longer when she heard another knock on the door.

"Hey, Park..." Booth said as he walked into Brennan's office. "Did you give Bones any trouble?"

"He was completely well-behaved, Booth. I was actually able to get work done, which is something that can't be said when the other Booth is around." Brennan chimed from her desk.

"Keep talkin' like that Bones, and you won't get your pie." Booth said, waving a styrofoam container in her direction.

"So this "meeting"-" She said, using airquotes. "-just happened to take place near the diner?"

"No." Booth said, shaking his head. "I had to go out of my way and break a twenty for that, Bones. I hope it's good."

Brennan smiled at him before taking the box. "I'm sure it will be." She was trying to decipher whether or not he had been joking when Parker came to her side. Looking down, she saw the younger Booth staring up at her.

Parker shoved his hand forward, a page torn out from his coloring book held firmly between his pictures. "Here." He said proudly. "It's for you."

Brennan sent a confused look at Booth who simply mouthed the words 'take it'. "Thanks, Parker." She said before taking the picture from him. It wasn't too terribly big, but it somehow managed to capture her attention. What she focused on more than the picture itself was the handwritten scrawl in the right hand corner-"_To Doctor Bones, Love Parker"_ She felt herself smile in amusement as her eyes drifted carefully across the page, as if she were trying to remember every detail.

"It's a picture, Bones. It's not like he's giving you bones to examine." Booth muttered, but was somehow unable to say anything else for fear of breaking the fragile moment. He believed that Brennan had enough tact to do something more than scoff at the boy, but given her track record, he wasn't too sure.

"Are you sure this is for me?" Brennan asked, not wanting Booth to be offended by her getting it instead of him.

Parker nodded, pulling her arm down so he could point out what he'd written to her. "See, it gots your name, so you can put it in your office. Now you gots a picture."

Brennan laughed a little, this time not even trying to hold back the smile she'd been struggling with. She'd been too distracted to think of much else when she felt his small arms trying to envelope her in a hug. Her face a mix of confusion and wonder, she simply let one hand rest on the top of his head.

Realizing how awkward his partner must have been feeling, Booth cleared his throat. "Come on Park, we've gotta head home."

"Okay." Parker said, trudging to the couch in his disappointment. "Do we _have_ to?"

"I'm afraid that we do, buddy." Booth said before stealing a look at his partner, who still clutched the picture in her hands. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he actually enjoyed spending time with you."

Brennan shrugged nonchalantly. "I didn't do anything, Booth. I was merely here to assist in his wellbeing, so that when you got here, he would still be in one piece."

"Uh-huh." Booth said, nodding. He didn't want to vocalize his thoughts on whether or not it was _she_ who had enjoyed the impromptu childsitting session for fear of scaring her, but still felt a tiny bit of happiness as he realized that it was probably true.

"What?" Brennan asked. "Booth, if you say anything about me apparently discovering any maternal instincts, you know that I'll immediately say that they're false."

"Okay."

"I will." Brennan insisted. "It's not a scientific fact, so therefore it isn't true. In fact, recent publications have suggested that the feeling created by a mother interacting with her own child is merely a-"

"You can't learn everything from a book, Bones. Some things you just..." He looked at her with a smile. He shrugged before letting out a sigh. There were so many ways that he could have ended that sentence, but the one that rang true the most was the one that continuously came up whenever his thoughts settled upon her. "Some things you just know, Bones."

Brennan blinked, her head tilting slightly to the side as she studied his face. There was a look there that she wasn't quite sure she'd seen before, yet she couldn't help but feel that it was familiar. The silence was broken by Booth announcing that he and Parker were going to leave.

"I'll be back by tomorrow, Bones." Booth said, waving as he and Parker were walking to the door.

She stood watching them leave, and was perplexed by the sudden pang of emptiness. Her office was exactly as it was before they had come, save for the styrofoam container that currently cotained her pie, and the picture she still held in her hand. She was used to being alone, and on some days preferred to be so. When Booth was involved, her preference changed from day to day, but as she watched father and son retreat, Brennan found that a smile rested upon her face. It wasn't everyday that she received a surprise outside of the usual case work, and when they first arrived her reaction had been to want them to simply leave.

Instead, Brennan found, she somewhat enjoyed her afternoon in the office away from the drama that usually crowded her complex world. It still didn't change her opinion, but it left her feeling like maybe she understood Booth's a little bit better, which she decided to count as a good thing.

"Bren, sweetie?" Angela called from the doorway. "Jack and I were about to leave, is there anything you need?"

"No, thank you." Brennan said before catching the sight of Parker's picture. She didn't want to be rude, but at the same time thought that her office could use a touch of...something. "Actually, do you have any tape?"

"In my office, yeah. What's it for?" Angela asked, frowning.

Brennan shook her head, momentarily feeling the need to keep the gift to herself. "Do you have it?" She sat back in her chair, rubbing her temples with her fingers as she waited. It had been a long day, surprises included, but she had a feeling somehow that the next day would come a bit easier. Seeing the container of pie, it occured to her that she didn't have a fork. Checking to make sure that Angela wasn't yet back, Brennan felt a compulsive need to suddenly be childish, and reached in to grab a small morsel.

"An hour with the kid, and he rubs off on you?" Angela said with eyebrow raised in the doorway.

Brennan jumped before closing the container. "I don't have a fork." She reasoned. "And I'm going home soon, anyway."

"Wow, _they_ really did rub off on you." Angela replied before shaking her head. "Anyway, here's the tape."

"Thank you." She said. She noticed Angela standing there as if she were waiting for some kind of response. Knowing what she was waiting for, Brennan slowly shook her head. "In reality, everything isn't that simple, Ange."

She smiled sadly before clasping her hands together. "I know, Bren, so you've told me. Anyway, we're leaving. You're gonna be okay?"

Brennan peeked at the drawing that sat atop her desk, then at the pie that was in her hand. Though she'd deny it, the picture Parker had given her served to brighten her mood. When was it that both of the Booth men began to look after her? Realizing that she still hadn't answered Angela, Brennan quickly cleared her throat. "Yeah, Ange." She said without a hint of doubt. "I'll be fine."


	6. Partners

**Author's Note: I'm not really sure how I feel about this one, but I think it's an issue between the two of them, that in my opinion, speaks volumes about how close they are. It didn't quite turn out like I expected or wanted it to, but I think the end result is pretty good. Thank you to everyone who's reviewing; I'm trying to reply to everyone, but life has been hectic lately, so I'll try my best.**

**Again, if you've got any thoughts/ideas/concerns, just let me know in your review! On with the story...**

* * *

It was a typical Tuesday afternoon. Clouds hung overhead with rain threatening to fall, and the lab was bustling with activity. The squints were hard at work when the footsteps of Seeley Booth were heard coming up the platform. Hodgins waved, Angela looked up from the computer, and Zach offered a simple sigh. Cam was in the autopsy lab, and Brennan was pouring over a set of remains that laid on a table. Aside from anyone who wasn't present on the platform, she was the only one who didn't make an attempt at greeting him. "What've you got?" Booth asked after sticking a hand in his pant pocket. 

Her eyes remained fixated on the remains, her hands roaming effortlessly as she examined what remained of the right humerus. "Lacerations on the diaphysis of both humerus bones, along with wounds on the right tibia."

"Meaning?" Booth asked, a little puzzled at her seemingly automated answer.

"It means that there are marks on the arms and legs, Booth." Brennan said with a sigh before picking up one of the rib bones. "There are also marks on several ribs, indicating that our victim was stabbed." She said, pointing to thin lines that scratched the bone.

"Okay, with what?" Booth asked as he nodded. He could tell that she was a little bit more than annoyed, but what he couldn't figure out was why.

"That's precisely what we're trying to figure out, Agent Booth." Zach said as he walked over to the table. When he did, Booth rounded to stand next to Brennan. "The cuts are too precise and clean to be from that of a standard kitchen utensil, but are nowhere near the size or shape of commercially used weapons or tools."

Booth blinked as he made an attempt to take in the information. "Okay, good. Bones, can I talk to you?" He asked.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something, Booth." She chastised, but as she felt his hand take hold of her arm, Brennan knew that she wouldn't get out of it. "What?"

Booth gawked at her unusual behavior, but dismissed it as he stared into her blue orbs. Something was different, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. "Talk to me." He said once they reached her office.

Careful to keep her gloves intact, Brennan made an attempt at removing a strand of hair from her face with her wrist. "Everything is fine, Booth. Now can I please go back to-" She made an attempt to leave, but Booth was quick to get in her way.

"Not so fast. Hey, Bones-" Booth said, closing the gap that remained between them. He used a hand to brush the stubborn strand of hair from her face while the other remained in place on her arm. "You've been...edgy...ever since yesterday."

Brennan noted the way Booth was hesitant to pull his hand away, but decided against saying anything. "This has proven to be a particularly hard case, Booth. A girl was found just outside of a high school, with no remnants of clothing, let alone any form of I.D.. We're taking precautions to figure out who she was, but until I know more-" She shook her head. "I don't know."

"You'll figure it out, Bones." Booth said as he gave her shoulder a squeeze."You always do." He should have known that the hard exterior had only been her way of dealing with things, but it didn't make it any better. He started to wrap her into a hug when her elbows came in contact with his chest.

"I have decomposed flesh on my gloves, Booth."

He laughed at the awkwardness that had been laced in her words, but decided that it was for the better. Booth had the compelling urge to hold her closer as a means to make the worrying disappear more often than not, so the sight of her walking away holding her hands away from her petite frame was a welcome reminder of the line that he himself had set firmly between them.

* * *

On Wednesday, the girl was identified as seventeen year old Amanda Ferguson. The identification assisted in moving the case forward, but didn't help solve the _why_. Through the rest of the week, tests at the lab, along with interrogations of several of her friends and teachers revealed that she and her boyfriend had hit a rough patch a few weeks before Amanda had been reported missing. 

When the pieces fit together, everything made sense. Booth hated the part where he was supposed to sit there and tell the parents what happened, that their daughter had been murdered by the boy who claimed he loved her. He felt the same tight feeling he got in his chest every time, and as he glanced over the mother's shoulder at his partner, Booth knew that she felt it, too. After offering sincere apologies, and promising that changes would indeed be made in one Jeremy Farden's life, Booth quickly made his way with Brennan at his side to the Tahoe.

"Hey." Brennan said offering a sad smile. "You did a good thing."

He shook his head as he turned the key in the ignition. "_You _did a good thing, Bones. If it weren't for you, they wouldn't even know what happened to their daughter."

"True, but as history had proven, you're the one who has more experience and a better track record at informing families of what happened. What you said to Amanda's mother, Booth...I don't know how you do it." Brennan said, seemingly amazed at his ability to deal with people.

Booth shook his head as he turned the SUV around the corner. "It really isn't too complicated, Bones. It's my part of this thing we call a partnership."

"Your part?" Brennan asked as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, well-" Booth said, shifting in his seat in an attempt at easing the tension in the confined space. "What I meant, was that it's the part I have strength in, you know? If it weren't for you, I wouldn't know what half of the bones laying on your examination table are called, let alone what happens to them during decomposition. But you do, that's what's important."

Brennan nodded, and allowed herself to take Booth's comments into consideration. "So you're saying that without me, you wouldn't be able to complete your job?"

He couldn't say it. He couldn't answer, because at the moment, Booth didn't trust his mouth with giving the right answer. If he said no, Brennan would be offended, and probably wouldn't speak to him the rest of the drive. If he were to say yes, she'd gloat cheerfully, and would end up holding it over his head. Of course, the more that he thought about it, Booth realized that Brennan likely wouldn't do that, and if she did, he probably wouldn't have minded. "What's peanut butter without jelly?"

Brennan frowned before furrowing her brow. "Booth, I don't-"

"Oh, come on Bones.." Booth said, turning his head in her direction to see the confused look on his partner's face. "You really don't-Bones, you don't know what I'm talking about?"

She pouted before turning her attention back to the road. She hated not getting what he meant, which caught her off guard, because normally she couldn't be bothered by frivolous pop culture references. The lone fact that Booth was talking about them was what set his particular reference apart.

"You've _never_ had a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich, Bones?" Booth laughed.

"Of course I have." Brennan replied, her voice rising a little in anger. She wasn't quite sure why, but chose to push the idea away for future reference. "When I was a kid, sometimes my mother would make them. But that was so long ago, I hardly remember."

Not wanting the harsh memories that blocked the past the come welling back to the present, at least while they were in a moving car, Booth battled with the idea of pulling over to the side of the road. A glance around him told him that they were trapped in traffic, so he opted to try to cheer her up as best as he could instead. "The sandwhiches really weren't the point. What I mean is that...peanut butter and jelly, you know? Two things that go _really_ good together. Just like chocolate and marshmallows, or cold weather and a coat...something. Peanut butter and jelly." He finished proudly.

"You're comparing our relationship to a sandwhich, Booth?" Brennan asked in disbelief.

"No, that's not-" Booth sighed, his hands tightly gripping the wheel. "I just mean that, we work well together. You're good with the whole..science thing. Just like I'm good with the people. One without the other, and I might as well be Rocky making a bad attempt at going off a cliff."

Her silence told him once again that she'd missed his point.

"Rocky and Bullwinkle, Bones. Come on, you gotta keep up." Booth said, but seeing the upset look on her face, knew that comedy wasn't going to cut it. "Hey."

She sighed before settling her forehead against the window, and remained quiet for the rest of the drive. Her thoughts kept mulling over as she thought of the case they had just finished, and of everything Booth was telling her. Somewhere along the way, he'd managed to wriggle a hand into hers, for whatever reason she wasn't sure.

But he knew. Booth was more than aware that their communication was straining, and he hated to think of what would happen in the event that it never got better. When she got that distant look in her eyes and just stared out the window, he knew that she was trying to sort through everything on her own. If it was what Brennan needed to cope with the situation, then Booth was willing to give it to her. The silence was killing him, though;eating through his conscience faster than lye soap. Grabbing her hand seemed like the only rational way to keep the connection, and not interrupt the gears that were turning steadily in her head.

* * *

It was Friday night, and Booth was staying late in his office. He'd come to realize just how messy his desk had become, let alone the stack of paperwork that was long overdue. He'd planned on taking it and a bag of takeout over to Brennan's, but after she called from the lab informing him that her editor had called asking for the latest chapters on her book, Booth assured her that he could finish it. It wasn't their normal plan for dealing with it, let alone the normal day, but he was happy to oblige. 

It was nearly seven when he heard a knock at the door. Looking up, his eyes widened in surprise. "I thought-"

"I know. I also realize that I should have called, because knowing you, you normally would have left by now. I don't...I don't know why I didn't." Brennan's cheeks were a shade of red, and her normally well kept hair was disheveled. She held her purse on one arm while paper bags were under both arms. "You don't want me here." She stated simply.

Booth frowned, not noticing the fact that his pen had fallen to his desk, let alone the fact that he was openly staring. "Hmm?"

"Judging by your lack of response, I'm assuming that you either have everything handled, or simply don't want my assistance. Sorry for bothering you, Booth." Brennan said, but before she had a chance to move from the spot at which she stood, he quickly leaped from her chair and took the bags she held. "Okay."

"I'm sorry, Bones. I just-" Booth said as he helped her carry everything. "-well, you see what this place looks like." He laughed. He grew serious though when his gaze settled upon her face. "How could you think I wouldn't want you here?"

Brennan shrugged. "I just assumed that after the discussion we had the other day, you were too stressed out to be bothered by someone such as me. Despite the fact that we're partners, we don't exactly conform to agreeable standards."

"Sometime's peanut butter is crunchy, sometime's it's creamy." Booth mused with a smirk.

Brennan wasn't sure why, but she found herself laughing. She let a hand rest against his bicep, but was quick to move when she caught him staring at her. "Can you take a break?" She asked.

Booth wasn't about to tell her that he'd already gone for food just a half hour before since she'd gone through the effort. "Sure. But Bones, these bags don't look like-" He stopped, a curious look crossing his face when he saw what the bags had held. Instead of the normal take-out containers, Brennan took a loaf of bread. "Bones?"

"It's childish, I know. But when do we ever get the chance to indulge?" Brennan asked, her arms delving into the bags even further to reveal to him that she'd also taken the liberty of purchasing peanut butter, jelly, plastic knives, and paper plates.

Booth stared at the woman before him in amazement. How she could go from rambling on about the deterioration of a corpse one minute to arguing the next, and the mere hours later be smiling as she showed him what she'd bought left him utterly speechless. Licking his lips, Booth begged with the thoughts that waged war in his head, pleading that just once they'd stay quiet long enough for him to 'indulge' (albeit the fact that it wasn't entirely how he'd like it to be). "You're right. Afterall, what's-"

"Peanut butter without jelly?" Brennan asked, feeling somewhat proud of herself as she held up two jars. "So I have a question for you then."

Fighting the urge to grin, Booth ultimately decided that her silence just days before had been torture he was more than willing to endure if it meant he'd get the opportunity to see her as happy and amused as she was in that moment. Never in his life had he met someone so complex and thoughtful. "What would that be?"

"Crunchy or smooth?"

* * *

**Yeah, so I know the possibility of Brennan actually doing something so quirky and cute (without Ange's help, anyway), are pretty slim, but I couldn't get it to work the other way around, and still be effective. It really wasn't how I had originally planned, but I guess that it worked in the end.**

**Those who review get their own personal peanut butter and jelly Booth (or Brennan, or both..that's your choice ;))...not a fan of the good old PB&J? Just click that little purple button and feed a writer's soul then, eh? I love you guys more than you know. Thanks for reading! **


	7. The Distance Between Us

**Author's Note: I'm so glad that everyone enjoyed that last one, as I was in the mood to write some decent fluff for them, and that was what came because of it. This one believe it or not, started out as angst. But don't just click away, because that isn't exactly what it is. It's...it doesn't really have a category. Anyway, reviews are welcome...**

* * *

There was something strangely comfortable about the silence they would take on whenever both decided words weren't needed. It would happen at odd times, but mostly when they were on their way back to the lab, or traveling to a crime scene. Booth would say something, and Brennan would say something to counteract it. Eventually, one of the the two would get so frustrated that they'd simply let the talking drop.

It wasn't a bad thing, Booth decided. Arguing wasn't his favorite thing to do to begin with, let alone arguing with Brennan. Still, he'd catch himself sometimes just glancing in her direction for any sign of change in the absence of conversation. Sometimes she'd look back only to shake her head and sigh. Whatever it was that she was thinking, Booth was sure he didn't want to know.

Brennan didn't think much differently. Usually, if they were on their way to the scene, she'd try her best to prepare herself. Run a mental checklist of things that she had to do prior to, at, and following the scene. If that didn't work, she would remind herself that it was a victim, and it was her respoinsibility to help them. On the other hand, if Booth was taking her back to the lab, she'd think of the things she had to do before going home. On those rare moments when she caught him looking over, she couldn't help but feel frustrated.

_Frustrated._ Frustrated because of the seemingly neverending canyon that separated them. There were times they would come closer, so close that the distance was almost undetectable. Other times, the opening was so painfully obvious that it begged to be noticed. A wound; open and bleeding. She hated it. Brennan detested the idea that something so trivial, like which road would get them there faster, could spark such an argument between them.

Booth on the other hand, looked at the silence from an entirely different angle. He didn't like it, but he didn't hate it, either. Instead, he often found himself afraid of it. They would go a week, sometimes even two without a conversation ending in an argument. Then, without warning, a single word could spark one that would guarantee they wouldn't be on speaking terms for an undetermined amount of time. It scared him to the point that his foot would subconciously press the gas pedal just a fraction harder. He's increase their speed because he felt that it would get them there faster, and the silence would stop.

When they first began their partnership, they argued often. Once they realized the importance of each other's respective roles, both began to see that the other was crucial. The thought that pelted Booth's mind constantly when the silence cloaked them was the irritable 'what if'. What if she wouldn't speak to him again? What if what he said had caused her to fall back into her preconceived notions of him? What if...eventually, the thoughts blurred together, and the absence of words began to eat at him, begging him to fill it.

"Ten minutes." He said, sending her a look to make sure she understood.

"You need to take the next exit." Brennan said with so much assurance it unnerved him.

He'd checked directions. Twice. It didn't stop Brennan from arguing with him. His hands clenched then unclenched around the steering wheel as he reminded himself of just who he was talking to. "I know where we're going, Bones." Booth warned her, pleading to God that she took it and accepted it for what it was.

"So do I, and in order to get there, you'll need to take the next exit." Brennan informed him, arrogance seeping through her words.

Booth shook his head before drawing in a deep breath. If there was anything that annoyed him more that the deafening silence that followed their arguments, it was the way Brennan would sometimes act in a way that suggested she was better than him. Rationality told Booth that he was wrong, that there was no way Brennan actually believed it. However, in the pauses between them speaking, Booth let his mind slip just a little as he wondered if she was truly right. Who was he to judge, especially with his past? Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he resisted the urge to stop the SUV in the middle of the highway. "I looked at the directions, and I know which exit to take, Bones. Don't worry, I'll get you there in time."

"You don't have to be condescending, Booth." Brennan replied, feeling a little offended. _Booth_ drove. _Booth_ knew where they were going. _Booth_ was right. She felt a little bit of pride swell in her chest though when she saw the billboard proclaiming '_Jim's Fishing Lodge-Open Yearround'_ standing just beyond the exit that she had said they needed to take. She smiled, but didn't say a word.

Jaw clenched, Booth waited until he found a place that was safe enough for them to turn around, but chose to not say anything. It proved to be a difficult task. "Go ahead.."

"Go ahead and what?" Brennan asked obliviously.

"You saw the billboard, and you knew that we needed to go to the fishing lodge." Booth reasoned, and upon seeing the satisfied grin on her face, began to worry whether or not he'd made a mistake in giving her permission to gloat.

Brennan opened her mouth, but quickly closed it again.

"You're serious? You mean to tell me you don't have a snappy comeback for once?" Booth asked, seemingly amused.

"It's not funny."

"Yeah, I think...I mean, come on, Bones." Booth sighed, releived when he discovered that the tension in the air seemed to have disappeared.

"I meant the fact that you, _Seeley_ Booth, were unable to find the correct directions to get us to our destination isn't funny." Brennan said before resuming her inspection of the treeline outside of their vehicle.

"It's Special Agent Seeley Booth." Booth replied, less than pretending to be offended. "You should know that."

Brennan nodded. "I do. I should have realized that your alpha male tendencies would only increase your need to be addressed properly." She said with a frown. "But there's something I don't understand."

Booth resisted a laugh. "What's that?"

"If you have such a high standard of formality, why is it that you allow everyone to call you Booth?" Her question was asked with a honest air of inquiry, and as Booth saw the dark hue in her blue eyes, he knew she'd meant to ask.

He shrugged, because he wasn't sure of how to answer. "I don't know, I guess it just fits. I don't want all the agents calling me Seeley."

"Would you mind it if I called you Seeley?" Brennan asked, unaware of the awkwardness that could have been linked with her question.

Booth prided himself on being a patient man. What he didn't count on were the dreams he'd had at night ever coming back to visit him in the curiousity of his partner. "Why do you let me call you Bones?"

"I don't let you, Seeley, you insist on calling me Bones." She defended. "And you never answered my question."

How very astute she could be, Booth mused. Would he mind? It wasn't as if they weren't on the terms of which they weren't close enough to be on a first name basis. Rather, they were so close that it almost made sense not to. To Booth, Brennan was 'Bones', save for the entangled three a.m. occurences that the name 'Temperance' was muttered from a distant land to which he felt he'd never reach. It was odd, but in that moment, Booth began to wish they'd stop speaking. "I just...I think things are fine as they are." He lied. He lied, because at the moment, it was the only thing he could think of to do. "Why change it?"

"Change is natural in human life. As an anthrolpogist, I've come to accept that fact. As my partner, I'd like to think that you realize that reality. Nothing can stay the same forever." Brennan said, completely unaware of the internal battle Booth was having.

"Right." Booth said, nodding.

"Are you admitting that I'm right? Twice in one drive, incredible." Brennan muttered as they pulled up to the fishing lodge.

"I didn't admit that you were right, I just said that-" Booth looked over to see the look on her face had morphed to one that caught him off guard. She was smiling, and her eyes were lit up. He knew it was ridiculous; knew that in just minutes she'd be stooped over a set of remains rattling off names of bones like it was a phone book. That didn't stop him from feeling like in that moment, he'd give her whatever it was she wanted. "-you're right."

Brennan smiled gleefully before adding a shrug. "What brought on your sudden need to relinquish control?"

Booth shrugged while contemplating his answer. "I've gotta accept change, don't I, Temperance?" He sighed. Yep, no matter when or how it was said, it'd still sound strangely...right. He smiled before pulling the keys from the ignition. What was happening next was his least favorite part. They'd be forced to leave the sanctity of the Tahoe and join a world where there were officers, and examiners, and eventually they'd go back to the lab and the squints would be waiting. She'd go to examine what had been brought, and he'd assist by interviewing families as well as interrogating suspects. No matter how hard he tried to stop it, the vicious cycle continued.

"We should probably go." Brennan reasoned, regretting breaking the comfortable silence that they'd fallen into. There were moments when in fact, she didn't mind not talking. She was a woman who didn't need aimless talk to fill the air, but also felt the communication lines needed to stay open.

"Just don't think it means I owe you anything." Booth said with a smirk. He'd hate to admit it, but if she asked him in that moment, chances were he'd agree. "You were right, but eventually...well, more like in the next few minutes...hour or so-"

"-you'll be right?" Brennan asked as they climbed out. "I suppose I should have expected it." She adjusted her ponytail, and grabbed her kit before falling into step with him.

He laughed, but chose to say nothing about it. It was how they worked. They argued, they got along, and then the whole thing repeated again. It was like their own version of those shampoo commercials. Wash. Rinse. Repeat. Argue, agree, begin again. He held up the caution tape for her to walk under. "What have we got?" He asked the official, and though he knew the answer, felt that they neededto be briefed.

"Couple of guys was walkin' through. One of 'em had a dog, and as far as we can tell, he's the one who picked up on the scent." The officer cocked his head to an area just behind them. "Unearthed a little something right by the shore."

Brennan nodded, and made her way to what was currently being uncovered. There in the soil, what appeared to be an arm protruded through leaves and caked mud. An officer handed her a shovel, and she glanced over at Booth. It was an unspoken question, but she knew for him, she'd have to vocalize. "Do you think you could help me, _Seeley_?" She smiled faintly, feeling somewhat proud of herself.

He watched her in admiration. How she could be standing over something so horrible, yet still appear strikingly beautiful, he'd never know. It took him a minute to regain composure, but quickly took a shovel as well. "Um, Bones?" Booth asked, his voice shaky.

She looked up, sweat already beading at her brow.

Booth licked him lips as he thought of the proper thing to say. As much as he wanted them to change, he figured little victories would be the better way to go. "Maybe...just for now, we could stick with Booth and Bones?"

* * *

**That wasn't too bad, was it? I don't know what it is, but these two are just...gah.**

**Oh, and basically...I've gotta 'fess up a little here. See, I'm pretty much a Tempe Brennan addict. I adore her, and well..her partner. ;)...Anyway, I was reading one of the Kathy Reichs books the other day (for those of you who haven't read them...seriously, do it! I mean, the show is nothing like the books at all, but none the less, amazing)...Anyway, a comment by Ryan (for those of you who've read them, I believe it was in _Bones to Ashes..._) was one of the things that sparked the whole Temperance/Seeley thing. Because after all, they've known each other for so long, why can't they go by their first names?**

**Anyway, thank you for reading. Now, if you could...press that little adorable button on your screen, and review. Thank you again!**


	8. Poker Face

**Author's Note: Okay, so I have to confess that this is probably one of the favorites that I have written so far. It is up there, and it's not specifically BB. Well, it is and it isn't. You'll see what I mean.**

**Oh, and the "Thank You, Booth" moment from _Knight on the Grid_? Probably one of my favorite Booth and Brennan moments ever, so it really begged to be mentioned here. Because come on, he just has to know. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy, and that you please review!**

**

* * *

**

Booth fixed his gaze on the man sitting across from him before laying a card down on the table. The silence that ate through the room begged to be filled, but as he looked up, he was aware that he'd have to take the initiative. "Why'd you ask to see me, Max?"

A smile crossed the older man's face as he put a card down. Rearranging the ones he had in his hand, he nodded. "I figured it was pretty obvious."

Booth stared down at the table, and began tapping a rhythm with his left hand. "Bones."

Max nodded as he cleared his throat. "My daughter hasn't visited me in over a month, and I think I know the reason why."

"That pretty much defeats the purpose of me being here, doesn't it?" Booth asked bitterly. He didn't hate the man, but the reality that he was sitting with the man who had single handedly turned his partner's world on its ear settled hard upon him. How Max Keenan could be so calm, cool and collected seemed beyond him.

"I'm afraid you misunderstood what I meant. Booth, Temperance is important to the both of us. You can try and give me the "just partners" speech 'til you're blue in the face, but I'll still know you're lying." Max said with a sheepish smile. "I'm kind of used to lying, Booth, don't act so surprised."

Booth slouched in his chair before lazily tossing a card down. "Whatever you say, Max. It still doesn't mean that I'm gonna report what Bones is doing to you."

"My trial starts soon, and Tempe's aware of that. She's doing the same thing she's done her whole life in distancing herself in the event that she gets hurt." Max replied. He searched his hand, and not seeing a card that matched, retrieved one from the deck.

"She's staying away, yeah. But can you really blame her? You know what could happen, don't you?" Booth growled, not interested in playing cards. He knew they didn't really matter, but were merely a wall to hide behind; a device to make everything seem a little bit simpler than it was.

Max closed his eyes before swallowing. "Booth, I resigned myself the day that we fought in that parking lot. I knew that I had done everything I could. It doesn't mean that I like staying in here, but I know it's what I deserve."

Booth raised an eyebrow in surprise. The man who had once chased people down, threatening then killing them, somehow had a conscience? Of course the reason wasn't that hard to figure out as the image of Brennan floated through his mind. "So you're still gonna complain? You'd willingly let Bones get attached more than she already is, just to shoot her hopes down when you get life or worse?" He hated being so harsh, because while he hated to think of it, Booth had grown to vicariously care for the man.

"I'm aware of my chances. I'm prepared to accept whatever fate they give me. I just want Tempe to know that I'm not running, that I have no plans of turning away now. Booth?" Max looked at Booth with a knowing glance.

"Yeah?" He asked, tossing his cards on the table. It was a fruitless attempt at hiding the fear that crept through him.

"Why'd you bring us that tree? Back at Christmas, you...you knew there couldn't be one inside, and so you just...brought one to sit outside." Max said, simultaneously setting his cards down as well. He folded his hands before him, and nodded his head in Booth's direction. "I know you didn't do it for me."

Booth snorted before sticking a hand in his coat pocket. "Yeah, I did it for all of you. Reasons don't matter."

"And how was it that Tempe, Emma and Hailey were allowed in to see Russ and I in the first place? It must have took a lot of convincing to-"

"They were there, Max...count your blessings." Booth cut him off, anger coursing through him for an unknown reason. For what? Because Max had goaded him into visiting the prison? Because he was about the fifitieth person who had probed for information about what happened at Christmas? Because...it was when Booth looked up to see Max shaking his head that he realized his mind had wandered off.

"I am thankful, believe me." Max assured him. "There really is no need to get so defensive."

Booth sighed as he ran a tired hand over his face. He'd gotten the call that morning, had gone to the lab to get an update on their latest case, and proceeded to the prison without so much as a word about where he was going to Brennan. He didn't tell her because he was afraid that if she knew, she'd close him out, too. "Maybe you're right. Maybe there is some other reason Bones isn't coming to see you, but what I know is that seeing you...it-" Booth paused, darting his tongue out to moisten his lips. "-it does something to her, okay? It reminds her of that day when she realized you and her mother were never coming back. It reminds her of all the Christmases afterward that weren't happy because _you_ weren't there." Booth leaned against the table, brushing a few cards out of his way. "That's why I brought the tree, okay? Not because of whatever reason you've got running through your head. I did it because I wanted Bones to be able to have at least one happy memory involving her family."

Max remained silent for a few minutes after Booth stopped speaking. He knew little about the man that sat before him, but the things he knew were the most important. He was strong, dependent, loyal nearly to a fault. The fact that he cared so much for his daughter sealed the deal. The look on Booth's face as he explained his reasons told him everything Max needed to know, but it didn't stop him from going further. "Why'd you take Russ to the hospital, Booth?"

Booth stared back at Max, unsure of how to answer. Unsure of what to say, because he wasn't quite sure he knew the answer himself. If word were to get to Cullen of just how it was that he'd found Brennan's brother, he was pretty certain his future in the FBI would be nonexistant. "I found him in Hailey's room when Bones went for a visit." He lied.

Max shook his head. "You forget that prisoners talk to each other, Booth. You honestly think Russ wouldn't tell me?"

He remained quiet for a long time, staring at his folded hands laying quietly on the tabletop. He should have known it was no use, but it didn't stop him from trying. Why had he willingly allowed him to say goodbye, to be given the chance to have one last moment? His mind conjured the image of Brennan leaning in to kiss him on the cheek before uttering a simple "Thank You, Booth". Booth looked to the door and saw the guard posted outside. "Look, Max...I'd like to stay. But uh...paperwork, cases, you know?" Booth said as he stood up and adjusted his tie. "It's been fun." He continued sarcastically.

"Booth?" Max called just before he reached the door. He watched as Booth's expression changed from annoyance to understanding. Fear and anxiety swam in Max's eyes as he thought of the words to say, but somehow the question seemed better unspoken.

Clearing his throat, Booth nodded. "She's safe, don't worry."

"Safe's all fine and good, but what about happy?" Max asked before standing. "You've sacrificed so much already for my daughter, and for my family. For whatever reason, well..." He sighed before bringing a hand behind his head to rub at his neck. He let it fall before staring back at the man that stood before him. "Just be aware that if anything bad ever happens...well, I know people." Max added with the slightest hint of a smile.

Booth knew it was meant in jest, but it didn't stop him from glaring back at him. "You do realize you just threatened a federal agent, don't you?"

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure that he knows what I mean. Doesn't he?"

Fighting the urge to smile, Booth nodded. "Yeah, Max." He replied. An unspoken agreement between two people who began to realize they were more alike than they had dreamed possible, all due to the blue eyed brown haired woman who had managed to intertwine their lives. They may have gone about it differently, but in the end, both wanted the same thing. "He does."


	9. Tangible

**Author's Note: Though not a POV piece, this one is mostly Brennan-centric. I wanted it up days ago, but for some reason couldn't get the wording right. I kept hitting snags until finally I decided to just go with what felt right.**

**Not much else to say but I hope that you like the end result. That, and please review. Thanks!**

* * *

Anyone who didn't know her well would say that Brennan was a cold person. She looked at cases from a clinical perspective, and was therefore seen as distant. While she didn't completely agree with that idea, she had to admit that it was partially true. In her field of work, it was impossible to not be linked to your cases somehow, but it was always a better idea to remain detached. 

It didn't stop her from feeling, though. When everyone else was caught up in the confusion, her ambition was what made her push forward to solve the crime. No one deserved to be left for dead never to be found again. Witnessing monstrosities greater than anyone could imagine, Brennan knew that there was still evil existing in the world.

She wouldn't admit it, but that was one of the main reasons she refused to watch any of the movies Angela had begged her to see. She dealt with enough pain and sadness in reality, why should she face it when she didn't have to? Angela would say it was because she hadn't seen them yet, but she'd beg to differ. Most of the time, the characters would be far too contrived to actually be beleiveable. The storyline would be one that had been recycled so many times, Brennan found herself realizing the ending before the movie was half of the way over. And, as she'd told her friend, she simply couldn't find a reason to connect with the characters.

It wasn't that they were too fake; that they weren't acceptable by normal social standards. To put it simply, Brennan grew tired of them and couldn't identify with their fears or feelings.

Reality was different. Different than the movies, than the stories or anything else she might have heard. Reality was ten times different, with the same effect of scraping her face against the hard concrete. It was what made her know that the scene playing before her was indeed real.

Machines. Monitors. Tubes. Every one of them connected in some way to her partner.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been watching him, or how long she'd kept a firm grip on his hand. It was irrational, of that much she was sure. The ridiculous thought that if she kept that connection, Booth would still be there. Closing her eyes against the memory of first finding out that he had been seriously injured, Brennan found herself grateful in a way for the silence.

Time held meaning, but seemed insignificant. She'd go home when it was safe, she reasoned. Word had already been delivered that the people responsible for the kidnapping had been captured, and Brennan was well aware of the guard posted just outside his door. There was enough security to make Booth himself satisfied, but she didn't think it was enough.

When would it be enough? After everything the had been through, there always seemed to be something else. Sure, she realized that their line of work involved a certain level of danger, but it seemed like every time things would start to get normal again, something far more terrible than the last time would happen again. They'd get along just enough to pick up all of the pieces and place them back together only for everything to be shattered.

The notion itself was pointless, because life wasn't 'breakable'. It couldn't be literally shattered, but it could feel like it. The tears that sprung in her eyes were proof of that fact.

His breathing was even, and the steady beep of the monitor at his side told Brennan that everything was fine. Medically, he was healing. Mentally, Brennan didn't know if he'd ever be the same. They'd spent weeks chasing after the killer, and after they'd taken him captive, she knew that Booth had suffered more. She'd jumped right into her work, resisting any offers of a break until the case was finally solved and Booth was found.

Exhaustion began to consume her, presumably an after the fact result from the adrenaline. Her eyes blinked shut, but she fought to keep them open.

Staring at Booth's sleeping form, she found herself unable to tear her gaze away. She took to memorizing the lines of his face, the way his jaw was set. While she tried her best to not mentally capture the scars that she knew he'd be left with, it seemed inevitable.

A fear like she'd never experienced had taken hold when he was gone. The trouble was, the more Brennan thought about it, she had felt it before. When Booth had been injured before, she felt a combination of things that all resulted in one nearly all-encompassing fear. Nothing like she'd felt before, but like all of her feelings rolled into one when he was found safely.

She'd always found trouble connecting with something in the movies or on television because they weren't real. Imaginary and written characters weren't anything Brennan could identify with. But Booth...broken and bruised was something entirely different. Something entirely...tangible.

Booth was there, and he was real. Something terrible had happened to him, and he was placed in the hospital. It wasn't a dream, or a scene from a horror flick. She'd heard the doctors whispering in the hallway, and knew that if they spoke to her, they'd try and make it sound as hopeful as possible. No matter what their efforts were, she was well aware of Booth's chances.

She did another sweep of the room, trying her best to remember that they were indeed safe and well. 'Well' was under question, because Booth had yet to wake. Not willing to submit to the entombing fear, Brennan braced herself against the hard chill that began to permeate the room. Though it was an unbelievable notion, she swore the clock on the wall was taunting her with every click.

_One Minute. Five Minutes. Ten. Twenty._

A nurse had come to check his vitals and to reassure her that if anything happened, they would indeed call her. Thankful for the fact that visiting hours weren't over, she still knew that the nurse was trying to politely ask her to leave.

Try as she might, she couldn't pry herself away. She wanted to move, but she didn't trust her own legs. Weighed down by some invisible force, Brennan felt as if they had been filled with sand. Of course the more than she thought about it, she knew that it wasn't true and that logically, the feeling in her legs was only brought on due to a lack of energy and an increase in exhaustion.

Something was different, and she couldn't quite define it. It rested on the tip of her tongue, just close enough to taste, but not enough to touch. It lay just within her grasp, and as she turned her head, Brennan saw something that until that moment she'd only imagined.

A shift. He hadn't woken up, but he'd moved. His eyes flicked underneath the thin skin of his eyelids, and his lips pursed. A slight change on the monitor, and she felt compelled to stare. Normally, she'd know that a doctor should be informed, but she somehow needed to know for sure by herself. A strange sense of need filled Brennan, and that thought alone scared her.

Her whole life, she never needed anyone. Due to being traded back and forth in foster homes, she was used to not becoming attached. What at first was a preference soon became a necessity in staying as far away as possible to everyone else emotionally. Science became her best friend because it was all facts. Mistakes could be made, but they could always be detected. With relationships, mistakes could be made and not noticed until years later. You could be with someone and get caught up in the whim of a fresh start, only to be brought down by the differences mere months later.

She'd heard the stories, and knew that it was possible for two people to have that sort of unbreakable bond, but had never before believed in it. Brennan would laugh at the so called 'chick flicks' when the so-close-to-teenage actors would profess an undying love that so many would ultimately peg as touching and emotional. It was fiction, and to get so attached was unthinkable. Fiction wasn't real, and as an author she got to experience that fact every time she sat down to write Kathy's latest case.

Fiction couldn't explain what she was feeling, though. Something far more separate than anything she'd ever truly experienced, but the words fell just as they reached her lips. Something wasn't ready; wasn't yet ripe. She sighed as she accepted that fact.

"Hey, Bones." The scratchy voice greeted her.

She jumped, clearly startled. "Booth, you're awake." In retroscpect, Brennan would realize how pointless her statement was.

Booth smiled at the relief laced through her voice, and winced at the pain that slowly came to him.

"I should go and find a-" She paused, frowning at the look of urgency that flooded his face. "-I'm _not_ leaving, Booth." Her eyes sent an unspoken promise to him as she slid her hand from his.

What she said affected Booth almost as much as what she didn't say. He watched as best he could as Brennan went to the door to call for a doctor, standing with her foot keeping the door open as to not create a gap.

Satisfied that she'd caught the right person's attention, Brennan turned to find that for the first time in weeks, Booth was staring back at her. For whatever reason she'd save to decipher later, she walked back to his bedside, determined to keep her promise.


	10. He Missed Her

**Author's Note: I'm not really sure what came over me when I started writing this. Maybe it's weird, but I've always liked the Booth/Hodgins interaction that we get on the show, so there's some of that here. That, and no matter how much Angela does or doesn't know about our favorite couple here, I think that Hodgins kind of knows something, too. After all, he totally called Bren on her having faith in Booth, even if it wasn't what she called it.**

**So yeah...less that a month 'til the new episode. Yes, I'm already counting down. We're in the homestretch, guys...we'll see them soon enough. **

**Reviews, please! ;)**

* * *

Booth sat in his office, staring blankly at the file that lay open before him. He'd been finishing up paperwork for a case that the team had prior to Brennan leaving. Sighing,he knew that she'd be back sooner rather than later. It didn't stop the strange sense of emptiness he felt at the fact that he hadn't been at the lab for a little over a week.Booth laughed at the thought, knowing that he hadn't meant to stay away. It was something that happened. Angela would call regularly with updates, but in her usual way, would allude to something more.

Yeah, he missed her. But how much more could there be? She was, after all, on the road promoting her new book. The book that he'd read in a record two days. Every time he opened it, he'd somehow find his way back to the dedication page. How was it that she managed to thank him more than he'd ever thanked her? Sure, he might have said "Thanks, Bones"...but she'd dedicated _books_ to him--meaning that the whole world could see the fact that she was grateful for whatever it was he'd done. He sighed listlessly before setting the file back down on his desk.

"Dude, you look like hell."

Booth jumped at the sound of the familiar voice coming from the doorway. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me _dude_?"

Hodgins offered a simple shrug before walking in. "Sorry, I was merely making an observation. Anyway, Ange sent me over to-"

"For the last time, man...yes, Bones is gone. Yeah, I've been avoiding the lab. But not because of whatever reason Angela told you, 'kay? Because I've..." Booth said before making at attempt at shuffling the papers that lay on top of his desk.

"Been busy?" Hodgins asked, an amused smile crossing his face before he sat down. "Actually, this new club opened...and she's got it in her head that you'd wanna go."

"You're asking me on a date?" Booth asked, knowing it would trip him up.

"Well I...no." Hodgins recovered. "Dude, no. That's...no." He shuffled his feet, staring down at the carpeted floor.

"It was a joke." Booth grinned.

"Nice to know that we could clear that up." Hodgins replied, his hands gripping the arms of the chair. "Listen, um...I should probably just save her all the trouble and say no."

"You're telling me you can honestly tell her no, and not back down?" Booth said, sending him a look that told him he believed otherwise.

He nodded. "Yeah."

Silence.

"No."

"That's what I thought." Booth laughed. "But still, no. I'll swing by...say something."

"You mean you're going to leave this place?" His tone came out as disbelieving.

"I'm capable of leaving if that is what you're asking, Hodgins." Booth retorted, feeling a bit more annoyed than usual by his presence. On a normal basis, when Hodgins wasn't spouting off about unidentified particulates or random UFO beliefs, Booth actually tolerated him. Something about the way he'd dropped by unannounced irritated him though, and he couldn't figure out why.

Hodgins held his hands up in the air, signifying surrender. "Hey, I'm just...I mean, I told Ange she should have just called you herself. She said something about you threatening her. Which, uh, I'd like to say I wanna do something about. But given the fact that we _are_ in the F.B.I. building, and I don't want to deal with Doctor B's wrath when she returns-" He offered a smile and a shrug. "you could just give it up and tell me what's bugging you."

Booth was quiet for a moment, cautiously reading a file on his desk as he hoped Hodgins would get the hint. "You get that's never gonna happen, right? Everything with me is fine."

"When's the last time you heard from Doctor Brennan?" Hodgins asked. He hated feeling like Angela's spy, but at that moment he felt like he was merely being a concerned friend.

He shrugged, wanting to push it away like it didn't matter. "Look, Bones is a busy person. It takes time to return calls."

Not wanting to push his luck any further, Hodgins rose, and gestured toward the door. "I'm gonna go. Don't worry, I'll tell Ange you're sorry that you couldn't make it-"

"I can't make it, you know that. Well..you don't. But I've got Parker this weekend. I have to leave in like, an hour or so to go and pick him up." Booth said with a glance at the clock. When Hodgins finally left, he sunk into his chair, staring at the now empty room around him. It was simple, or at least he'd been telling himself that. Bones not calling wasn't a bad thing. She was booked for interviews, and book signings. It was perfectly believable that she wouldn't have time to call.

At least that's what he kept convincing himself. Even if it wasn't the answer, Booth was aware of the fact that nothing he did could convince her of believing otherwise. She had contractual agreements, of that much he was sure. They were partners, friends at best. Friends took a backseat when Brennan had work to do, and Booth had to be willing to accept that fact. It didn't stop him from wishing otherwise.\

* * *

"Park, I'm telling you...you've gotta go to bed." Booth said to his son that night as he was trying to bargain with him in an attempt to let him stay up longer. "You know the rules."

"Please, Daddy?" Parker pouted, sticking out his bottom lip as he sat on Booth's knee. 

Booth laughed, thinking just how much he was wrapped around Parker's little finger. "Tell you what...you can stay up 'til the end of the movie, but then it's straight to bed. Got it?" 

Parker nodded, his blond curls bouncing as he shook his head. "Uh-huh. I gots my lips zipped." 

Boothwas smilingas the boy mimicked literally zipping his lips when he heard a knock on the door. "Uh-oh. You forget something with your Mom?"

"Nope. Toothbrush, jammies, books..all the stuffs she told me to bring." Parker replied happily before wrapping the blanket around his tiny form and settling in to watch the movie.

Frowning, Booth made his way to the door. If it wasn't Rebecca, he had no clue as to who it would have been, until he made his way to look through the peek hole. "You're back." Booth said, spotting the bags she held on her shoulders, and suppressed a grin. "Gee, Bones...I think it's a little early in this thing for you to be staying over."

"What?" Brennan asked, her mouth hanging open.

Shaking his head, Booth happily let her in. "I'm kidding. I'm assuming you headed straight here from the airport, right?"

Nodding, Brennan quickly set her bags down out of the walkway, and took a moment to survey the room around them. "I'm sorry for interrupting your night, Booth. I spoke with Angela on the phone, and she said you had papers you needed me to sign."

Booth's heart sunk a little as he heard her reply. Of course. All business, right? "Come on, Bones...you just got back. You couldn't wait a little while?"

"You're right. I should have waited until morning, so if you'll excuse me, I'll just-" Brennan paused in her attempt to pick up her bags when she felt Booth grab her arm. Normally, had she been alarmed, she would have immediately twisted his arm and knocked him to the ground. She couldn't shake the feeling that somehow the way Booth was grasping her felt a little different. "Booth?"

"I just-I didn't mean for you to leave. You really don't think I'd just kick you out, do you?" Booth asked, trying his best to lighten the mood. 

"I suppose that if I had time to evaluate the situation, I could safely assume that you wouldn't simply force me to leave." Brennan replied, a small smile creeping across her face. "You're asking me to stay."

"Well, I wouldn't go _that_ far..." Booth used a hand to rub the back of his neck as he suddenly found the floor particularly interesting.

Brennan reached forward to nudge him in the arm. "Booth..."

He looked up, knowing that whatever it was she'd say, he'd end up regretting it. She had that twinkling look in her eyes that told him she felt as if she'd finally figured something out. "Yeah?" He watched her, all the while wondering why his mouth had gone dry.

"You missed me." Brennan declared triumphantly.

"I do-" Booth began to disagree when he caught her arching eyebrow, signaling that she was issuing him a challenge. Swallowing, he tried to come up with a way to end his sentence, but came up fruitless.

"You're stalling, Booth." She chided him, crossing his arms. "Regardless, if you're going to ignore the question, we might as well go ahead and sit down. Knowing you and your male habitual attitudes, it's likely to assume you won't let go of your need to be right for a while, so-"

"Will you stop?" Booth interrupted, feeling a little guilty as he did. Silence filtered through the room as he offered a nod. "It's just...you do this thing where you try to tell me how I feel. I don't like it."

Brennan smiled, feeling satisfied that she'd in essence won the battle. 

"Guy Hug?" Booth offered, not wanting to further the discussion about whatever it was he felt any longer. For a moment, he was afraid that she wouldn't accept the truce, but was grateful when she willingly molded into his arms. He ran a hand down her back, happy that she was back home again, even if it hadn't happened as soon as he would have liked.

Brennan took the hug, happy for a moment to simply let the argument cede. In the end it didn't matter who missed who, or to what extent the 'missing' went. What mattered was that she had returned from her trip, and that she'd succeeded in for once gaining the upper hand. She was about to ask him about the paperwork when she felt his hand cup the back of her head. It was something that struck her as different atfirst, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that he'd done something similar so many times before. While she felt comforted by the fact, a part of her decided to stay analytical."This isn't a 'Guy Hug', is it?"

Booth swallowed, knowing the question would have happened sooner or later. The hugs lasted longer that normal guys would have let them, and it didn't help matters that when he'd leaned in he actually found that he recognized her perfume. "No." Honesty was always the best policy.

Brennan opened her mouth to reply when she felt two smaller arms wrap around them. 

"Daddy!...You gotta come back and finish the movie with me." Parker said, jumping up and down as he tugged at Booth's hand.

He couldn't bring himself to look at her, because he knew what had to have been running through her mind. "Yeah, buddy. I'll be there in just a minute." He waited until he heard Parker walking away before he tried to explain himself. "Listen, Bones-"

"Are you _coming_?" Parker asked, placing a hand on his hip expectantly.

Brennan laughed, shaking her head as she stared in awe at the interaction. "You'd better go, Booth. I'll get the papers in the morning."

"You could stay." He'd offered the information before he'd even had time to think about it, but it didn't stop Booth from wishing that she'd agree. 

Brennan looked back and forth between Booth and the miniature version of him standing before her, both clearly wanting her to stay. Booth's answer was still sending questions through her mind, and while she was aware she'd be able to point out inaccuracies about whatever movie was on, she found that it didn't matter. "Sure, I suppose I could stay for a little while." She sent Booth a look that warned him against trying anything. It wasn't as if he would, she reasoned with herself. But for the night, she wasn't willing to take risks. 

Booth settled himself between Parker and Brennan, and scooted closer to Parker to join him in using the blanket. He could have gotten up and given her the file, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

After staying for a while, she began to wonder if there had ever been any paperwork at all. Looking over at father and son falling asleep beside her, she found herself thinking that it didn't matter. Whatever it was, it could wait.


	11. Gravity

**Author's Note: I don't mean to boast-I really, truly don't. However, this is one of my favorites so far. I was going to write a Brengela (hehe...Brennan and Angela.)...scene, but when I sat down, this was what came about. I hope that you BBers won't mind. I'm hopeful that you won't of course, but one never knows. Reviews are welcomed, of course.**

**Title borrowed from Sara Bareilles. This song is _amazing_.**

* * *

The silence came easy as she focused on the moonlight that was speckled across the bedroom wall. She'd expected words to flow into her mind, but instead the only thing that Brennan could think of was the fact that she was lying there. Rather, the fact that she was lying next to _him. _In her mind, she'd anticipated the cliche' kind of awkward tension, but instead found the silence that draped the room much more appropriate.

He'd been staring at her for an amount of time that he wasn't sure of, finding all words escaping him. When he'd answered the door that night, Booth had been certain that it wasn't her intention to end up where they were. Though a small part of him denied the notion, he'd swear to anyone asked that the thought hadn't crossed his mind. He'd always been a bad liar.

She felt his arm tighten around her waist, and Brennan felt comfortable enough to settle into him. It was a natural reaction, she reasoned. After such strenuous activity, it was natural to feel exhaustion. What puzzled her was the fact that what she felt was entirely different than the exhaustion she'd experienced in her past. Instead, she felt...comfortable.

Booth felt her stiffen a little, but smiled as he felt her settle into him. He knew she'd probably be back to shooting daggers at him in the morning if he drawled out her nickname, or mispronounced one of the squinty words she used on a regular basis, and he'd be okay with it. What he did realize was that he'd never be able to go back to what they'd been before, and the thought settled uneasily on him. Who was he to think that she'd ever go for it, anyway? Fear welled up in his chest, but he pressed it away by planting a kiss on the top of her head.

It felt natural in a way, which was what scared Brennan. _This _wasn't supposed to feel normal. It wasn't supposed to feel like the natural progression of their relationship, and she couldn't help it when her mind wandered back, thinking of when their night had taken its specific turn. She'd gone to Booth's apartment, feeling anything but ready to take their relationship to another level. Instead, she'd come because she couldn't sleep, and because she needed to inform him that he was to pick her up at the lab the next morning so they could make it to the courthouse the next morning for her father's trial.

She'd been upset, that much Booth knew. She'd tried to hard to cover it by saying it was simply jet lag after they'd gotten back from California on their latest case involving a supermodel and her jealous agent. Through her weary eyes, it was evident that she was tired. Wanting to be a good friend, Booth had offered to let her stay in his guest room, and promised to take her by her apartment the next morning to grab clothes. What he hadn't expected was for Brennan to reach out and hug him, clutching his chest as if he was the only thing keeping her standing. Kissing her had been an accident. The first two times.

He'd been the perfect gentleman, Brennan reasoned. He'd pulled back when she'd been a willing participant in the comfort he was offering. Running a hand down her arm to claim her hand, Booth had asked if she was sure before taking it any further. She'd simply let herself fall that moment, not realizing until her mind had a chance to focus quietly that she'd had that fluttery feeling Angela had always described.

She was beautiful. Beautiful, and more so than even he could have imagined. Not that he ever had, of course. Booth let out a sigh, wondering what she was thinking. The more he thought, the more he realized he already knew. She was allowing her mind to do that rational thing, and he prayed that she wasn't attempting to compartmentalize what had happened; it meant something to him, it had to meant something to her.

She traced a muscle in his chest, thinking of how well-defined he was. He'd always bragged, and a part of her had always been curious. She'd never been one to allow herself to indulge for too long, though pretending to be Roxie certainly had helped. Letting out a slight laugh, Brennan immediately froze. Her cover of sleeping had been broken.

Booth watched as she tried to cover her movement by shifting and allowing an arm to drape itself across his chest, and he was too content to care. He finally held her in his arms, and wasn't about to find a reason to complain. She molded against him and let out a sigh, and he waited until she settled again to adjust the hand that was resting against her shoulder to rest it against her waist. If she was pretending to be asleep, so could he. Maybe he should have felt guilty about it, but they were miles away from any line, and they weren't looking back. Well, at least he wasn't.

He'd been completely gentle; careful even. It struck Brennan somewhere that maybe he'd thought of it before, though she felt a blush creep up as she recalled the way she'd anxiously pulled him close. She'd been so ready and willing after he'd been the one to initiate the whole thing. Her fingers continued their exploration of his broad chest before coming across a slightly rough, raised area that rested just below his shoulder. She winced a little, recalling the source of his injury. In her mind, she calculated how many times he'd been injured because of her.

Booth took in a sharp breath as he realized the very thing she had, not that he wasn't used to it. He'd grown used to the scars he had, though it didn't make their appearance any easier.

How many times _had_Booth been hurt because of her, Brennan wondered. It wasn't just the physical injuries that came to mind, but what surely must have been going through his mind when she'd been kidnapped by Kenton, or when she and Hodgins were buried alive. She'd heard a few scarce stories from Angela, and thought that she'd been exaggerating. What had she done to thank him? It seemed natural that she was supposed to, but what had she really done? Had he not been in her apartment protecting her in the first place, he never would have been blown across her kitchen floor. The thought alone was overwhelming, and she got the feeling then that the man lying next to her wasn't sleeping. "Booth?" Brennan called, feeling compelled to at least say _something_.

It was the first time she'd spoken since they'd settled comfortably, and Booth knew it had to have been important. Giving her side a squeeze, he stroked her bare skin with his thumb. "Yeah, Bones?"

She wanted to tell him; to let everything she was feeling in that moment fall helplessly from her lips. She wanted the line to be forever gone, and for him to know how thankful she was for the fact that he was simply there. Hearing his voice altered her decision somehow, because she grew afraid. Afraid of change, or that by vocalizing it, she'd be nullifying the sanctity of that very moment. "Good Night."


	12. So Close

**Author's Note: Someone requested this a while ago, but other things got in the way. First of all, I adore the friendship between Brennan and Angela. There is just something there, maybe it's Michaela and Em, I don't know. Anyway, leave reviews, please. **

**And, of course, enjoy the episode tomorrow.;)**

* * *

The silence in the room was broken by the ringing of Brennan's cellphone, and as she retrieved it from her purse, Angela looked on in confusion as she quickly threw it back in. Crossing her arms, she gave her friend a pointed look. "Bren."

Brennan looked up at her, and sighed as she crossed the room to stand next to her. "Are you almost ready?"

Angela nodded, trying desperately to read the look Brennan was using. "Oh, I've been ready. I didn't need all of this extra stuff for our second time around, but you know...that really wasn't what I was going to say."

Though she knew it was the truth, and that in all likelihood she knew what Angela was going to say, it didn't stop Brennan from wishing otherwise. "You specifically said that my attention is to be focused on you, and that I assist in making sure that your wedding to Hodgins goes off without a hitch."

"There was a Booth-shaped clause in that, and you know it." Angela replied, sighing as she sat down next to the window. She gestured for her friend to do the same before continuing. "Sweetie, what's going on?"

"Nothing is wrong between Booth and I, but even if there were-"

"Not today, Bren," Angela interrupted, feeling a little bit guilty as she saw the shocked look shining in Brennan's eyes. "because it's supposed to be happy. Sure, the DJ will be a little late, but that I can handle. What I can't handle is my maid of honor and Jack's best man acting like the other doesn't exist. So, for the sake of my sanity...please tell me what's going on."

Brennan swallowed before allowing her gaze to settle upon Angela's face. She saw the look of concern, and knew that she was obviously worried. There wasn't a time that Brennan knew of that Angela had ever really let her down, and she hated feeling like she herself would be doing so in ruining her best friend's wedding day. "Booth-" Brennan began, not knowing where else to start. She took a breath, recalling the scene in her office nearly two weeks before. "he came in my office a few weeks ago, and in a roundabout way, suggested that we come to the wedding together."

"And?" Angela asked, not yet seeing what caused the problem. As the situation dawned on her, the expression that graced her features softened. "So, basically, you said no."

"Not at first," Brennan replied, shaking her head. "though it seemed random, I thought about it more, and it made sense. As maid of honor and best man, we were dually responsible for actions to be carried out." Brennan worried her lip, silently destroying the lip gloss that Angela's make-up artist had put there. "However, as he continued to speak, he ever so calmly suggested that it be considered a date. I countered saying that as partners, we weren't permitted to engage in such activities, but Booth...insisted that it was alright. I had been working on sending a television show information for an upcoming case file in an episode, and was frustrated, so I just-" she glanced down at her hands, "I told him that I didn't have time, and that I already had plans."

"But you're here alone. I-I mean I'm here," Angela began as everything that had occured over the past several weeks fell into place. Suddenly, it made sense; the behavior that both had been using. "but you didn't have a date. You could have gone with him."

Brennan shook her head, blinking back stubborn tears as she avoided the accusatory tone Angela used. "No, I couldn't. Even if I would have retracted my answer, Booth was already angry with me."

"Like he wouldn't forgive you. Bren, you two have been partners for almost four years now, friends for just about as long as that. Yeah, lately things have seemed off, but don't you think there's a valid reason for that?" Angela asked, reaching for her bag that sat on the floor to grab a tissue. Handing it to Brennan, she offered a light smile. "Why do I get the feeling that there's something you aren't telling me?"

She hated feeling vulnerable, or that she was readable. For the second one, Brennan only knew of two people who could carry out such a task, one of which being her partner and the other being her best friend. "I just think that everything is fine as it is. Regardless of whatever you think might be changing, or going on, everything is perfectly fine. The situation...it doesn't necessitate any change."

"So you've noticed it, then?" Angela asked curiously, starting to feel like she understood just a little bit more.

"Noticed what?" Brennan countered, obviously not catching on to whatever it was Angela was hinting at.

"Let's just say that inviting you to the wedding wasn't the first time Booth's ever wanted something to be considered a date." Angela replied, hoping that maybe she'd finally be able to see. She watched, knowing that the gears in Brennan's head were turning. "The gala for the Jeffersonian about a month ago, when he asked you to dance. No, don't give me that "But they were playing our favorite song" excuse."

Brennan's mouth fell open, but her mind raced to come up with a rational excuse. "He was getting bored at the table, trying to come up with an honest, knowledgeable answer to some of the conversation topics being discussed. He felt out of place, and dancing was an obvious way to overcome the awkwardness. Now, shouldn't we be checking to see if Hodgins-"

Angela held up a hand, praying that she wouldn't start putting up her walls again. "The wedding isn't even scheduled to start for another half hour. We've got plenty of time, Sweetie. Just...talk to me here. What is it that you're so afraid of?"

Silence invaded the room as she tried to think of a correct response. "If I were to be honest here, I'd say that I'm scared for anything to change. The past is a perfect example of just how much everything hurts when something changes, or when a particular path is altered. I can't allow an uncertain possibility to interfere with something that is already great as it is, Ange. I just _can't_."

Angela sighed as she reached for the bottle of water that sat atop the table. Taking a small sip, and being careful to not smudge any make-up in the process, she carefully screwed back on the cap. "Can you just answer one question?"

"Wouldn't you asking me if you can already constitute as a question?" Brennan asked innocently.

Blinking, Angela was reminded of the fragility of the situation. If it were any other person, she would just come straight out and tell her to get on with it, but she knew very well that Brennan was different. "Do you trust Booth?"

"What?" Brennan frowned, taken back by the question.

Angela nodded, clearing her throat as she posed the question again, "You heard me. Do you trust Booth?"

"Implicitly."

"Then what's the problem?" Angela asked, not at all surprised by her friend's blatantly honest response. "Bren, do you remember what I told you a while back? It was just before Zach came back, and you were still looking for his replacement. You got freaked out because Jack and I left you and Booth in front of the altar to face everyone. I tried telling you then, but you couldn't see. This, hon...this is you catching up to your own reality."

Brennan remained quiet for a moment, silently remembering the conversation. Angela has always been there for her, and while she knew that it wouldn't ever be any different, a small part of her wondered why she was now pressing the issue. "There is nothing wrong between Booth and I," she began, shifting uncomfortably in her chair. "and I'm sure that once we get another case, everything will go back to normal."

"This isn't something that you can just explain away. You and Booth...the dynamic of things has changed, and that scares you. That's perfectly normal. You're worried that things will change so much, and that your friendship will be ruined. Believe me, when Jack and I first got together, I was a little worried, too. I thought that we'd never be able to get back to what we had beforehand, whatever it may have been. But now we're getting married, and I couldn't be happier."

"That's different." Brennan argued, feeling slightly out of place. She was aware of how happy Angela and Hodgins were, and couldn't be any more glad for them. Despite that, she felt a little alone by the fact that the world was seemingly moving on without her. "Anyone that I have ever allowed myself to get close to has inevitably left my life, whether or not it was on purpose aside. My parents, Sully, Russ is...well-" Brennan sighed as she felt a tear trace its way down her cheek. Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled from the chair.

"Bren, honey, come here." Angela stood, pulling Brennan into a tight hug. "It's okay to be scared. I'm sure that Booth's probably in the same position as you are, if not worse. The only safe thing to do, would be to just talk to him. See how he feels about it, and then think things through together." She waited for a response, and was comforted by the feel of Brennan holding her equally as tight. Pulling back, she held her at arm's length. "I'll go get married, and you and Booth can talk. Deal?"

Brennan laughed, feeling a little bit foolish for having been so frightened. Wiping at her eyes, she forced a nod. "I suppose that I can handle that."

"Good," Angela smiled. "now no more tears, okay?"

A loud knock sounded at the door, and both turned to look. "Angela, Bones...it's Booth."

"Now's as good a time as any." Angela muttered, gently shoving her friend in the direction of the door.

Gulping, Brennan reached for the doorknob. "Hey, what do you need?"

"I just came to tell you guys that everything is...what's wrong?" Booth corrected, after having seen Brennan's tear-stained face.

"Just a little pre-wedding reminiscing." Angela rescued, coming up to rest her hands on Brennan's shoulders. "Are we all ready to go?"

Booth nodded, still focused on Brennan despite Angela's having asked the question. "Yeah, about ten minutes or so. Hodgins is ready to go, and they're working to get everyone seated."

"Good. That's-that's good, right?" Brennan asked, pleading with herself to regain control. A nervous flutter edged itself into her stomach, but she offered a polite smile.

"Of course. Thanks for telling us, Booth. Now if you'll excuse us, we've got a little touching up to do before the ceremony." Angela said, offering a wave, and catching Brennan's eye before shutting the door. "See, you two are okay."

"For now, yes. But this was exactly what I was talking about, Ange. Booth was able to know that something was wrong immediately. Given the circumstances, it's possible that it was easy. Just-"

"Brennan?" Angela raised an eyebrow. "He's an agent. He's trained to recognize cues in behavior. Plus, you two have been partners for years. Booth knows you, which, you may not know, but can be better."

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked, confused by Angela's last statement.

Angela smiled before reaching for her bouquet. "All of the getting to know each other stuff is already out of the way." She stepped forward to give Brennan another hug. "You'll be fine, Bren. Come on, let's go get me married."

The wedding went off without a hitch, save for a few laughs when a reference was made to the previous wedding that wasn't. Everyone headed to the reception, and started to relax a little. Music started when the DJ arrived, and Hodgins and Angela shared their first dance as husband and wife. It all seemed a little cliche in a way, until it started storming, and the lights began to flicker. Feeling tired from the night's activities, Brennan waited until the storm let up a little and said goodbye to the team, and went home.

She took a shower, thinking that she should probably call or at the least send an email to Angela. As it turned out, she and Hodgins had also left early to begin their own celebration. Drying her hair with a towel, she had just started a documentary when she heard a knock at the door. She pressed pause, and walked to the door with towel in hand. "Booth."

He stood, hand propped against the door-frame and suit jacket thrown over his shoulder. His eyes were a little tired, but other than that, he appeared to be fine. "Hey, Bones. I just left that little party, and kinda noticed how you were already gone. It wasn't too late, so I figured I'd swing by." He took in her appearance, and began to wonder if there really was a cause for his concern. She wore a dark blue tank top and a pair of gray pajama pants, with her wet hair falling loose along her shoulders. "Can I come in?"

Feeling a little awkward for standing there with a towel in hand, Brennan offered a nod. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure." Booth replied, watching her retreat into the kitchen. He stood near the couch, and draped his coat over the arm. Smiling as she returned, he gratefully took the glass from her.

"It's a bottle I received from a colleague of mine who was in Greece. She had a glass while at a restaurant there, and purchased a bottle for me." Brennan answered to the questioning look Booth gave.

"So, it was a nice day." Booth summed up as they sat down.

"You think so?" Brennan replied, allowing the contents of her glass to swirl around. They sat quietly, both letting the day's events settle upon them. Brennan thinking of the conversation with Angela, and Booth thinking of just how sincere the love seemed to be between Hodgins and Angela when they were saying their vows. "I'm sorry." She said finally.

Booth frowned, setting his glass on the table before turning toward her. "For what?" His voice came out gravel-filled and curious.

"For saying no." Her gaze avoided his as she focused intently upon her glass. She couldn't look at him. Couldn't see the look that she knew would be there, or the words she felt that he would say.

Swallowing, Booth offered a slow nod. "Yeah, about that...don't worry about it, we're partners. I should have known asking something like that would be overstepping certain bounds."

Brennan bit her lip, still not looking at him. There Booth was, apologizing for something that there was no need for, and she was again reminded of how touched she was by their friendship.

"Hey-" Booth used his thumb to lift her chin, urging her to focus on him. When she finally looked up, his eyes flooded with concern. "Bones?"

She smiled sadly before offering a shrug. "I'm fine."

"No, you aren't. Talk to me here."

He was always there, regardless of when or where. She was unable to pinpoint exactly when she'd begun to rely on him, but the reality that she did settled comfortably. "Do you think we could still have part of the tradition? I mean, we never got to dance at the reception, because of the lights and sound being messed up due to the storm." As if on cue, the thunder rumbled softly from just beyond the window.

Booth grinned, eagerly pulling her from the couch.

"Booth..." Brennan asked, curious as he ran to her stereo.

He took her hand as the song began, ignoring the few drops of water that fell on him from her hair. "Relax, Bones. It's tradition, right?"

She settled her head comfortably, and smiled as she felt the ease slowly work its way back in. "Tradition. However, this doesn't mean you should get used to it."

"Get used to what?" He asked, amused at the fact that she'd finally managed to let down her exterior.

"Nevermind, I was just stating the fact that us dancing probably shouldn't become a habitual occurrence despite any...future implications." Brennan hoped that he would get her hint, but wasn't sure as to how subtle it was.

Booth laughed, lightly pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Whatever you say, Bones." He replied. For whatever reason, he chose to let that one go, thinking that maybe those future implications would include the very thing he'd been hoping for.


	13. Take Me Home

**Author's Note: Bones is back. Bones is...well, you guys have seen. Anyway, that feels incredibly awesome to say, and I'm incredibly thrilled at where things seem to be going. So why, I beg you, when I sat down to write, did this come out? It's kind of funny, because usually when I'm reading or watching more angsty themed pieces, books, movies, etc...I'm prone to write fluff. If it's vice versa, it gets switched. Odd.**

**Anyway, this is slightly...emphasis on the word _slightly, _based on a combination of spoilers I've read. Actually, about two. One from Ausiello, and one from his Boothykins himself. Well, to clarify, he never came out and sat just what would happen, but...nevermind, it's better if you just skip this and read, 'kay?;)**

**Reviews are Love.:)**

* * *

If she were to ever think back on it, Brennan wouldn't know exactly what it was the propelled her to leave the courtroom in such a dramatic way. Sure, she waited for the sentence, said goodbye as calmly as she could. The second her father disappeared through a door leading to the back, though, she spun around and headed for the exit. Something about the place, about the people-it all became overwhelming.

The clouds circled overhead, threatening more than they had all day of rain. She sat with her knees tucked tightly to her chest, staring out at the street. Breathing rapidly in and out, Brennan began to focus enough to realize where she was. The Washington Monument. It was a Wednesday afternoon. At least five. Cradling back and forth, she wasn't sure if she had enough strength to get up and move anywhere else.

He stood watching her, unsure of whether or not he should try and talk her down from the proverbial ledge. Unsure because he felt guilty, because he knew it had been his testimony that helped deliver the sentence given to her father. When he saw her flee from the courtroom, Booth had felt a fear clutch his chest, combined with such a guilt for knowing what he'd done. He wasn't the one responsible, it wasn't just him he knew. But he had helped. He had answered every question with honesty, a fact that at any other time she'd consider admirable. Booth knew that she'd blame him, at least to a degree, even if she never admitted it. If the tables were turned, he wasn't sure that he'd feel any different.

"How long have you been standing there?" Brennan asked, her voice jolting Booth from his zoning out. Her tear-stained cheeks were turned up in his direction, and her eyes took on a different appearance than the strong and determined one he was so used to.

Booth shrugged, shruffling his feet uncomfortably. "I was looking for you."

"You found me." She replied, as if it were the most logical thing ever. "How did you know?"

Booth stuffed his hands into his pockets, still hesitating a few steps below where Brennan sat. "I didn't know. I went to the lab, your apartment. Angela was checking a few other places. We were all kind of worried when you left like you did."

She stifled a laugh before burying her head in her hands, and disappearing into another fit of sobs. She hated feeling weak and vulnerable; disliked the idea that someone such as Booth could see through it either way.

He knew then that he had to sit next to her, to at least comfort her even if she hated him for it later. Cradling her shoulders, Booth ran small circles on her back with one hand while smoothing her hair with the other. "Bones, it's okay. They can...they can appeal, you know. There's a chance."

Brennan nodded against his chest, straightening as she stared squarely at him. Feeling a pang of sadness, she felt that something was broken somewhere, though she had no clue of what or how. Her eyes narrowed slightly, as if Brennan were trying to uncover something.

"Bones?" Booth asked, his voice lowering to a whisper.

"You-" Brennan choked, her voice coming out with sincere fragility. "You said you would never betray me."

It hit him. _Hard. _That hurt look he'd seen when he arrived was probably due to the sentence, but Booth had known then that there was something more. What he hadn't known was that the something else was him. He'd been the one to hurt her, to break the trust that they'd worked so hard to build. "You know if I didn't have to, I wouldn't. I didn't want to say what I did, but Bones, they-"

"Angela refused. She was arrested, Booth. I mean, they released her eventually...but she tried. You, you and your...loyalty to the law. I-" Brennan shook her head, a tear strolling down her cheek as she stared at the stony steps rather than at him.

He waited. He waited for whatever Brennan would say next, because he didn't know what else he could say. Nothing would change that he'd given information on the stand that assisted a jury in convicting, then suggesting the proper penalty. Sure, there had been others. People who offered supposedly priceless information. Then there was the man himself. Booth cleared his throat, still not breaking the hold he held around her waist, slowly moving his thumb back and forth. If thinking was what Brennan needed to do, he'd have to wait it out.

"I know that you did what you had to do. I know that logically, you're a protector of the law, and that my father severely broke it. I understand that as his arresting officer, you were required to testify. But I just wish..." Brennan paused, her mouth hanging open, the words apparently lost in the chilly wind that ran by them. The rain was coming closer.

"You wish what, Bones?" Booth asked, everything within him fearing the answer.

For the first time since he'd sat down, Brennan truly looked at him. Her cobalt blues bored a hold into his dark browns as she attempted to read him. She wanted to believe-no, on some level, she _needed_ to believe that she could trust him. "I don't know. Something changed, something has been changing. It just-it scares me to a degree, because while I cannot completely define it, I know that it involves you, and that...on some level, what happened during this trial...affected it somehow."

Booth swallowed hard, feeling as if he knew exactly what she was referring to. "I'm sorry. I know that saying it won't take back the verdict, or Max's sentence. I just...I hated thinking that I was letting you down up there. I hated seeing that stunned look in your eyes. I wasn't going to lie, Bones. I couldn't. But just so you know, I think they were wrong. Hopefully, they'll be able to appeal." The whole time he'd been talking, the clouds had steadily grown darker, their bottoms increasingly closer to breaking. Just as he finished, a clap of thunder broke the silence. "Bones?"

It was as if something inside had finally made a decision, or had somehow finally clicked into place. Sitting on the steps, she saw the hurt and the trust echoing in her partner. Though she knew they had work to do, and that things would be shaky for a while, she knew that he would somehow always continue to be a constant in her life.

He ran a hand across her cheek, and slowly wiped away the excess tears with his thumb.

"It's raining, Booth." Brennan stated simply.

"Yes."

"I ran, not thinking of where I was going." Brennan continued, beginning to feel a little foolish. "I didn't bring my car."

Booth nodded before slinging his arm around her shoulder. "About that...don't think I'll just let you walking unprotected through D.C. slide, Bones." He grinned, hoping it would break the ice. He watched her shiver, and knew that while the joke lightened the mood a little, he still had work to do. "Come on, let's get you home."


	14. On The Brink

**Author's Note: So I've been watching old eps of Bones, and this is what happened. It's set late season three, though. As always, let me know what you think.**

* * *

Every muscle in his back ached, and an attempt at turning his head told Booth that it wouldn't be a good idea. Somewhere, as he was slowly creeping toward consciousness, a tinny voice was heard. Harsh lighting greeted him as he opened his eyes, but it only took him a second to remember where he was. The sound he'd heard was a voice on the intercom, and the lights were those of her hospital room. He'd expected to wake and find her still sleeping, but instead he found his partner perched at the end of her bed. She was making a feeble attempt at brushing her hair, but the look of determination on her face was enough to make him break the silence. Booth laughed, and with a little wincing, stood to eliminate the remaining space between them.

"Don't laugh at me."

"I wasn't laughing at you, I was-" Booth frowned, his steady hand slowly pulling the brush from hers. "What are you even doing up? The doctor said you were supposed to rest."

"Doctor Carrington released me ten minutes ago, but he said you hadn't gotten any sleep all night. I didn't want to wake you." Brennan replied, as matter of factly as she could. There was a sense of curiosity that she could barely taste, but it was definitely there.

Booth nodded, the sore muscles in his neck sending a shooting pain into his skull. "You could have woken me up, Bones. Come here," he replied, helping her turn so he could help her complete the task she was trying to do. "let me help you."

"Booth, I am perfectly capable of brushing my own hair. Infact, I..." Brennan winced, as when she made an attempt at retrieving the brush from him, her arm was sent into a throbbing pain.

"See?" Booth asked, trying to keep the amused smile from his face. He knew it wasn't funny; that any minute now, she'd be rambling about his alpha-male tendencies being the reason he insisted on helping her. It didn't stop him from wanting to. "Come on, it won't hurt. Let me help you."

Sighing, she reluctantly agreed. Closing her eyes, she focused on the slow rhythm he was creating as he picked up portions of her hair, and slowly brushed through them. She was surprised in a way, because he was going about it so slowly and with such care that she had never seen him with before. His fingers grazed her neck a time or two. She wasn't sure if it was intentional or not, but Brennan braced herself every time.

When he finally finished, Booth wrapped an arm around so he could hand her the brush. As he pulled it away, feeling something kin to regret, he chose to lighten the moment. "You lived, see...it wasn't bad."

Brennan saw his smile, and forced one of her own. "I suppose that given the circumstances, you did what anyone else would have done."

"Well, I don't know about anyone...but yeah, I see what you mean." Booth replied, and in the moment, tentatively placed an arm around her shoulder. He'd used it as an excuse to be closer to and protect her, but if anyone asked, he was helping her to stand up.

"Booth, there's something that I've been wondering."

He almost laughed at her need to address everything to seriously until he saw the concern etched into her features. "Bones."

"Doctor Carrington said that you never left, not even once. Angela offered to take your place, and you refused. Why?"

Her tone was innocent and her eyes inquisitive, and it made Booth all the more aware that he had to go about the situation carefully. "I wanted to be here. I was in the car too, Bones. It could have been me, but it wasn't. That, and I know that it's my fault you were here in the first place."

"That isn't true." Brennan argued, sounding hurt. She began to recoil, but quickly relaxed as she saw his features soften. She knew he took their partnership seriously, and knew the scared feeling he had just as well. Leaning in just an inch, she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for being here."

It puzzled him, again. A simple act of thanks, yet it still sent his mind reeling. "I've got a question for you now, Bones."

"Yes?" Brennan arched an eyebrow.

The sunlight streamed through the window as they sat on the edge of her hospital bed, and he couldn't help but feel compelled to ask the question. "That's the second time you've done that. Well, the third, really...but..." He gulped, turned his gaze specifically to her. "Why'd you do that?"

Her mouth hung open, the pale purple under her eyes seemed a little more accentuated. She wanted to say something; to offer him an answer that she hoped he would take. Instead, she found his lips slowly claiming hers, and their hands carefully intertwining. He was being careful, of that much she knew. Tentative, Booth was testing uncharted waters, and at any moment he would stop. Brennan tried not to think of what would happen when he did.

With one hand holding hers and the other carefully gripping her waist, Booth leaned his forehead against hers. He couldn't explain what it was that made him kiss her, but he'd known somehow in that moment that he had to.

"I think that I could ask you the very same thing. Booth?" Her expression was unafraid, though her voice sounded unsure.

He smiled, truly smiled, and was careful in pulling her closer. She was hurt, but he needed her to be safe, and in his mind he felt that was what he was doing. "I needed to be here."

It didn't truly explain, but recognition slowly dawned on her. Booth was the one who always cared, but now it seemed as if they were inching toward something a little more deeper. "Thank you, Booth."

Giving her hand a light squeeze, Booth's feet dangled from the side of the bed. "You want to go to the lab, don't you?"

Brennan shrugged, the stitches in her lip wrinkling as she forced a smile. "Only if you let me get you some pie first."

He frowned, clearly not following her.

"What?" She asked, feigning innocence. "It's just pie. It's...my way to thank you."

Booth nodded, planting a kiss against her forehead. He knew it was her way of telling him she was okay with the way things were going, or at least that's what he believed. "Well, who am I to refuse free pie?"


	15. Between The Lines

**Author's Note: So I should be working on my multi-chap fics. I should be studying, or editing. But to be honest with you, I've had this image in my head for several days now, and it's sort of fleshed out from there. You'll see what I mean, I hope. Last week's episode was all kinds of squee-inducing BB fluffiness, but this week looks like it could be a little different. So, with that said, here you go. It's not a huge, epic one this time, but I hope that you all like it and review.**

**A little background information, though: I've got this feeling/idea that whenever Booth and Brennan begin a relationship (when, not if, because we all know it's coming), it'll be a little awkward at first, but once they realize what they have, it'll be like this comfortable thing that they've missed all along. Yes, me being hopeful. Anyway, my point is that this occurs in the midst of a big case, somewhere early next season.**

* * *

She could tell by his stance that he was tense, and the reflection of his face in the glass as he stared intently out onto the street further compacted the idea. Moving the comforter aside, Brennan searched along the floor for the first piece of clothing she could find, and upon buttoning what she soon realized was his shirt, she padded across the room. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she planted a kiss against his right shoulder-blade. Closing her eyes, she breathed him in, and thought of how she couldn't think of a more practical thing to do. "You can't blame yourself for letting him escape, Booth."

He'd been a little surprised at first to feel her arms pulling him closer, but as he felt her lips back contact with the smooth skin of his back, the simple action had somehow made him feel more at ease. "He was right there, Bones," Booth's glare was fixed on the darkness swimming outside of the window, the only light coming from the moon hanging silently overhead. "but I let him go."

Brennan sighed, shaking her head as she adjusted her hold against his waist. Settling her chin against his shoulder, she wanted her next words to sink in for him. "You're a good man, Booth. A man who has saved my life on countless occasions, and had it not been for you, he would have killed me."

"He had a gun pointed right at you, Bones. That look in his eyes that was just..." Booth closed his eyes, shuddering against the memory. Feeling her hands tracing lines against his bare skin, he reached down to link his hands in hers. "You know, it's scary."

Brennan frowned, clearly not understanding what he meant. "Don't worry, we'll be perfectly fine. It's logical to feel like you are, but it's also rational to push through in order to live your life. Some things can never be changed, but what we as a society must learn is that, sometimes, our lives are better that way."

Booth smirked, and feeling the irresistible need to see her, turned to face her. "Thanks, Bones."

She smiled, and with eyes full of sincerity, shrugged her shoulders. "I'd like to think that if the tables were turned, you'd say something similar to me."

"I probably would," Booth yawned, the realization dawning on him that he was tired. "but you underestimate yourself, Bones. You're..."

"What?" Brennan asked when he didn't finish. She was expecting him to say something, to give her the same compliment he always had before. It was the reason she was slightly startled when she felt his lips pressing against hers.

He needed to do it, though he could never truly begin to explain why. The sight of her, so completely trusting him and listening to intently to his every word. It wasn't something that was explainable; what he felt when he looked at his partner. He'd tried several times throughout the several months since their relationship had begun to tell her, but had lost the gusto every time. Seeley Booth was no coward, of that he himself was sure. It didn't change the fact that whenever he looked at her, the words he'd ever use to explain what was going on within him would disappear. Booth was sure Brennan would have some scientific explanation for him, but he'd never brought it up, so he could never be sure.

She allowed herself to get lost again, an event that frequently occured whenever he kissed her. It was quickly becoming her favorite getaway, though she chided him if he ever kissed her at work. Quiet moments at her home or his were deemed acceptable, or once at his office during their current case after he'd been so stressed at the fact that there were no available leads. She felt him slowly pulling back, and leaned her forehead quietly against his.

"I was scared," Booth admitted, glancing at her to assure himself that she was indeed listening. "When I saw him aiming at you, I almost lost it. He was going to shoot you, and I knew he'd do it, too. I'd read the files, and I saw the remains of Katie Wirlep. I knew what could have happened, and so when he screamed for me to put down my gun, I did. I couldn't-I can't risk losing you, Bones."

Brennan sighed, closing her eyes as she tightened her grip on him.

"I mean it." Booth said, as if voicing it would make his previous statement more serious.

"But-" Brennan stammered, feeling a little out of place. Licking her lips, she lifted her forehead from his so she could face him. "Why? I understand that we're partners, and that despite your loyalty to the law, you will always have some sort of responsibility to protect me. But I asked you, Booth. I asked you to do it, to shoot him, and you didn't."

He knew it would come, and that he'd again be left speechless. Brennan was handing him complete and utter trust on a silver platter, and it was up to Booth to take it. "I know that you've probably got some sort of squint speak to counteract this, but I needed to keep you safe."

"Physically, I am a strong woman. I could have recovered from whatever wound I would have received."

"Exactly my point, Bones. You _could _have. Kemlin wasn't going to shoot to hurt you, he was going to-" Booth stopped, not feeling like saying the word. He couldn't finish the thought, because he knew the fleeting image that would insult his mind next.

Wordlessly, Brennan moved from him, and following Booth's questioning gaze, she held out a hand. She pulled him back into the bed, and settled comfortably next to him. In the beginning, she'd been surprised at how at home she felt next to Booth, but that feeling had quickly dissipated. "I know that you blame yourself for letting Kemlin go, Booth. I know nothing I say can change that, but I can let you know there is nothing to forgive. Because, in a hypothetical sense, I assume that I'd do the same thing."

It wasn't what Booth had expected, but a smile graced his features, and he was grateful that Brennan wouldn't see his eyes misting with tears. He wasn't sure if he'd ever hear her say the words, so it was litte declarations like the ones she just spoke that made Booth realize more and more just how much he loved her, and in return, how much she felt the same.


	16. Like Breath, Like Rain

**Author's Note: It has to be a rule. Something huge happens on a show, and one week later, there's a million stories that offer an "alternative", or a "what happened afterward".**

**I don't know if this one will stand out from the others, but I hope that it's a little different. I can't believe tomorrow's episode is the season finale. Anyway, happy reading. And please...leave a review?**

* * *

_"Come on, Booth. Come on."_

I don't know if he heard me, or for that matter, if he would have cared. I sit in the waiting room, thinking about an event that single-handedly altered the course of the rest of the night. It would be an understatement to say I'm worried, because the truth is that despite my best efforts to be anything but, I can't help but feel a large amount of concern for my partner. For Booth.

Angela's asked me at least three times if I'd like a cup of coffee, though she herself has never left my side. She'd look at Hodgins, or maybe Zach, and ask them. I drunk the first one to be polite, but the second two are sitting cold on the table. I'm pretty sure she knows that, but the rest of them don't know what to do. I tried telling them they could all leave, that I would notify them if anything changed. They still wait here with me, too stubborn to do anything.

I try to not look at the clock; to think of anything but the fact that almost two hours have passed since I witnessed Booth being put in the back of an ambulance. I tried going with them, because on some level I feel it is my fault that he was shot in the first place.

Then, it hits me. A lump forms in my throat, and for a moment, I can't breathe.

I was on stage, singing. When I was instructed to go to the Checkerbox, I had no idea what I was about to do. In the moments leading up to my performance, I could have said no. Logically, I should have said no. Not only was it childish to indulge in past memories as such, but the fact remained that our victim had done such only days before. It felt like I was intruding on some sort of space that was reserved for those who knew how to use it.

Despite that, I saw the look in Booth's eyes, and I knew within an instant that I simply couldn't let him down. It was a childish notion, because only seconds later, I was singing along to a song I hadn't heard in ages. They were there, my friends, cheering me on. Booth appeared a little surprised, and seeing him smile the way he did sent a wave of excitement through me. Maybe the trip wouldn't be in vein; maybe I would find a way to look at the whole experience as an experiment. Booth always said I needed work on my social skills, and what better way was there?

It happened so quickly, that it wasn't until afterward did I realize what happened. One second, Booth was staring directly at me, the next he was turning it his chair, staring at someone whose features I couldn't quite make out. Then, a shot rang out. The seconds that followed-Booth, jumping in front of the stage. Booth, falling to the floor. Somewhere, the music stopped. I sprang into action quicker than I'd ever witnessed anyone.

He was there, his eyes staring back at me in anguish and confusion. I saw his gun, and I knew I had to do it. Pam, the woman who had been a suspect in our case. She had shot my partner, and I in turn shot her. It seemed automatic in a way, as if I was propelled by some invisible force. She hurt _him_, and she needed to feel the pain. The second before she hit the floor, I saw her muttering the word 'no', and it struck me as odd. Compacted by the fact that Booth was slowly dying before me, I knew that the bullet that was in him had been meant for me.

But why? What had I done that would have caused her such stress that she wanted to kill me? Booth. Of course, later on in the waiting room, I realize he was the reason. She'd witnessed some sort of signal that made her feel threatened, though I don't know why. She had no relationship with Booth, though she could have been irrational enough to think such a thing. Pam...she must have thought that I was violating terms that she'd come up with in her head. It settles on me that she thought Booth felt more for me than for her.

He's my partner. It's perfectly natural that he would feel compelled to protect me, at least on some level. But this time seems...different. An unidentifiable reason that I have yet to determine.

"Doctor Brennan?"

I look up to see a middle-aged, gray haired man standing to my left. He's looking at me, blue eyes expectant. He must know who I am, or maybe someone let him know when I was signing and filling out papers. They were asking me things that I hadn't ever thought about-conditions Booth might have, medications he might be taking. "Yes?" My voice sounds weak and unsteady, and I hate to think of the reason why.

He nods, sticking a hand out to shake mine. It's a symbol of greeting, but at the moment I want to skip all of that. I'm overwhelmed by a sudden need to see Booth. I have to know that he survived. "I assisted in the surgery on your partner, Seeley Booth. Agent Booth, he survived-"

I opened my mouth to offer an exclamation of thanks, but he must have known something more, for his face grew stern.

"However, he suffered damage. We were able to extract the bullet, but you should know he suffered internal damage. It punctured a lung, and shattered a portion of his rib in the process. There was a large amount of bleeding, as you can expect. He is currently unconscious, and will probably remain so for several hours. Doctor Brennan, I'd suggest that you notify any family."

"But..." The word falls lamely from my lips. I want to scream at him, to yell that he's gotten it wrong. I know it isn't his fault, which is when I begin to feel angry at myself. "Booth will live, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Can I see him?" I ask, fully aware of how vulnerable I sound.

The doctor nods, solemnly, and I know he has something else to add. "You'll need to wait until he comes out of recovery. I'll have a nurse notify you as soon as that happens."

"See, Bren?" Angela offers, and it's now I notice that she's standing right beside me. A hand is on my shoulder as a means of comfort, and I know she only wants the best for me. "Booth will be fine."

"Why did he ask me to notify family, then? I've never even spoken to his family. I mean, Parker of course. But Rebecca and I have never completely got along, and if I have to break the news that his father was shot because of me, I'm fairly certain that her dislike of me would only become stronger."

Angela smiles, and I'm reminded of how strong she can be in times of crisis. I can see tears too stubborn to fall in her eyes, and I'm amazed how strong or friendship has become. Next to Booth, she knows me better than anyone. "Sweetie, sit down. You have to think about this, okay? When Booth gets released, he'll probably need someone to look after him for a while."

"He has that." My answer sounds automated, as if there were no thought about it.

She raises an eyebrow, but a knowing smile crosses her face, and I groan. "You mean you? Do you have any idea how hard it is to take care of someone who is just out of the hospital? The time it takes away from everything else? Your work is so vital to what you do, and-"

"And so is Booth, Ange. He is my partner, and he..."

"He needs you." Angela says, and reaches a hand to brush away I tear that I didn't know had fallen. "Remember that 'catching up to your own reality' thing I mentioned a couple months ago? Sweetie, this is it."

* * *

I don't know how much longer it is, but I'm standing in his hospital room, staring at the sleeping form on the bed. In sleep, Booth's face isn't much more relaxed than it is in consciousness. His features are contorted in a silent pain, and I wonder if he's reliving the night's event.

His face, shocked and in pain. The look in his eyes slowly fading away, as I know he's fighting to keep a tight hold on his consciousness. I remember those last few seconds before Booth slipped away completely, and I feel a surprising anger boil from within me.

"How could you? How could you do that?" I know it's childish to be hollering at someone who isn't even awake, but I find saying the words...cathartic in a way.

"You could have been killed. Killed, Booth. Why do you keep hurting yourself in an effort to save me? I'm not _that_ important. I understand that as my partner, you have a duty to protect me. But we weren't even on a case! I was...I was singing, because you wanted me to. I suppose that had you not dared me to do it, you wouldn't be lying there. From an anthropological standpoint, it makes sense that your alpha-male tendencies would take over in times of stress. Still, Booth-"

I'm shaking. I'm literally shaking, and it scares me. No one else has ever had that effect on me, and I know now that Booth has some sort of hold on me. I can't help but wonder when or how it all happened.

"You could have died! It would have been my fault, and then what? What would I have done without you? You said you would never betray me, Booth. You said you would never hurt me like everyone else. Did you even stop to consider what would have happened had you gotten killed? How it would have affected everyone? Booth..."

I realize that I'm sounding ridiculous. He can't hear me, and even if he could, he would have some sort of sarcastic reply. He'd tell me that he was doing it to protect me, and that it was what partners were for. Didn't he get it? Doesn't he understand that I need him as a part of my life?

The thought alone scares me, and I'm immobile at the foot of the hospital bed. I've never _needed _anyone. I've found that anyone I ever attach myself either leaves or hurts me, and yet...I need him. It's irrational, and demeaning to my independent nature, I realize. But...I still do.

Before I realize, my feet carry me to the side of his bed, and I'm there. I'm studying his features, memorizing every scar and mark within sight, and I'm wondering how many of the worry lines that grace his face are because of me. I caused this, and there's no changing the past.

"I'm sorry, Booth." I grab his hand, because, though unable to explain the reason, I need to know he is there. The chair I sit in is stiff and uncomfortable, but for the moment, I don't care. For the moment, it means nothing to me that any moment now a nurse will come in to check on him, and to probably suggest that I go home to sleep. I already know that sleep will not be a part of my schedule tonight.

At some point, probably soon afterward, I feel something brushing against me. It's hard-soft, sort of. Something, somewhere, is calling me. I wake with a start, and realize that I had fallen asleep.

"Bones?" His voice sounds hoarse and weak, but I find that I don't care.

For a reason that I'll probably scold myself for later, I stand abruptly. Careful of his injuries, I wrap my arms around him as best I can. A hand rubs against my back, and I feel tears sting my eyes. He's here, and he's awake. I know I should notify the proper health officials, but I can't explain the reason why I don't want to. Not yet.

"Bones," Booth says, a bit calmer this time, and I know he remembers.

Reluctantly, I pull back to assess any damage I might have done. He's staring at me, eyes permeated by an exhaustion that I'm well aware of. "I suppose I should feel grateful that you've decided to grace me with your presence."

Booth winces, and I wonder whether it is from his injury or from what I said. I feel guilty, but he needs to know.

"You...you could have-"

His hand squeezes mine, and he runs a thumb over my hand. "_You_ could have, Bones. I couldn't let that happen."

I blink back tears, and I can't helped but feel overwhelmed by this man. "Why, Booth? Why do you insist on protecting me? What have I done to have you defend me time and time again, despite previous occurrences of my protecting myself?"

Booth opens his mouth to speak, but instead a weazy breath is his only sound. I wonder if I should call a doctor, but then he holds out his hand to again hold mine. His feels warm and calloused, yet all the more comforting. "I realize this is probably inappropriate, Bones. But Pam...did they get her?"

I'd known it already, but Booth asking me made the thought settle uncomfortably on me. "I shot her."

His face shows sign of surprise, but something else is there, too. Almost as if he expected it. "You hate killing people. You shouldn't-"

"She shot you, Booth!" I cry, wondering if it even sank in with him.

He sighs, and I don't want to push him much further. "She had a reason, Bones. She...she wanted to hurt-" He winced again-this time due to his wounds-and I wish he'd stop talking. "I couldn't let her hurt you. That's...why I'm here."

I smile, though I have no justifiable reason why. "Booth? She-Pam, I'm speaking about...why?"

I can tell Booth's trying to come up with an excuse, but that he is unable to find one. "She thought I loved you, and I guess she thought that by killing you, she'd be saving me."

Somehow, it made sense when Booth said it, but it still took me by surprise. "That's completely irrational. Why would she-"

"She was right, Bones. She wouldn't have been saving me, though."

I look up, and the expression on his face scares me a little. He's filled with such sincerity, and I know in an instant what he's referring to. I should rationalize it; think about precautions, and the line Booth once drew. I can't, though. Rather than telling him how much sense it doesn't make for him to have feelings for me, I realize how much it does. Like puzzle pieces falling together, the way he was looking at me in the Checkerbox and the way he's studying me with such scrutiny now seem to define the very thing he'd been referring to.

"Does that scare you?" Booth asks, though his voice sounds as if he knows the answer.

Shaking my head, I smile. It makes no sense at all, so why should I feel so compelled to tell this man every secret I've ever had? "No, not really."

Booth forces a smile, and I can tell this time that he's truly in pain. His eyelids are struggling to stay open, and I know that it's because of me.

"Booth?"

He coughs, then releases a moan of pain. I never realized how much power seeing Booth hurt had over me.

"Sleep."

"But-"

I shake my head, because I find I am not in the mood to argue. Inching closer to the bed, I place a kiss against the stubble of his cheek, and smell a hint of the warm cologne he'd been wearing earlier in the evening. For a reason that is unknown, I know it was what he needed to have me a such a close proximity. Pulling back, I run a finger lazily through his hair, thinking of when I became so hopelessly connected to Booth-to this man that I realize I couldn't truly picture my life without. I should be fighting it; I should scold myself for ever feeling such a thing. But I am unable to, the second I feel his hand reach up and grasp mine. "Sleep, Booth. I'll be here."


	17. Here In My Heart

**Author's Note: So, this wouldn't leave me alone. It really begged to be written, and I'm not sure how it turned out. Reviews, please? The finale felt incomplete without something like this, because Booth's "Not Dying" just simply wasn't addressed enough.**

**BBers who cheered when Brennan punched Booth--raise your hands. Please, tell me I'm not the only one. Anyway, I was up late last night writing this, and continued it this morning. Leave me a review?**

With a heavy sigh, Brennan opened the door to her apartment, and quickly went inside. Once she'd locked the door safely, she leaned her forehead against the cool wood. She'd just gotten home from the lab, and after the day's events with Zach, the conversation with Booth had only served to help a little.

Making her way into the living room, Brennan placed her bag and coat on a chair, and slipped off her shoes. While she knew Booth had only been trying to reassure her when it came to where everything went wrong with Zach, she still had trouble processing the entire thing. Her eyes landed on a bag against the opposite wall, and she froze. In the bag were some of Booth's things, or the ones that had been on his person prior to him being taken away. She'd protested when the nurse handed them over at first, but as she reminded her that Brennan was his emergency contact, she'd had every intention of getting them to the proper person. Still, no matter how hard she might have tried, she never brought herself to actually opening the bag.

Deciding that she was too tired to do much else, Brennan opted to take a shower before heading to bed. She made her way into her room to retrieve her things, figuring that she could take the shower as a chance to relax. Opening the drawer on her dresser, Brennan caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror, and thought of how tired she truly did look. Booth insisted on driving her home from the lab, but she wouldn't allow him to get much further. He might have been angry when she turned away from the SUV, but a guilty part of her felt that he deserved it. Brennan had told him she was no longer angry; that despite the fact he'd faked his death to capture a suspect, she still saw him as her partner. While she thought it was true, a part of her still felt a tinge of betrayal. The man she'd trusted so much had kept something so huge from her, and Brennan was trying hard to understand the whole ordeal.

She was sorting through her drawer, searching for something to wear, when she found it. Surprise clouded her senses first, but then she remembered. In Brennan's hands, was a shirt that Booth had once worn. The name of a band that she had never heard of before was emblazoned on the front, and the faded black proved that he'd had it for a while. Bringing it to her nose, she smelled the slight hint of his cologne, and quickly pulled it away.

Her every intention was to wash it, and hand it back to him. As Brennan held the flimsy cotton shirt in her hands, she remembered a night that he'd come over to discuss a case, and had ended up staying the night. Booth had ended up staying the entire night, as they'd talked way into the darkness, and had inadvertently left it there with her.

It didn't mean anything, Brennan reasoned with herself, and the first chance she had, she'd give it back to him.

The shower was doing what it should have been in relaxing her, though she soon found that her mind simply wouldn't slow down.

_Zach. Gormogon's apprentice. Murder. Booth, Dead. Booth, Alive._

Reaching up to scrub the shampoo from her scalp, Brennan promptly shut her eyes against her thoughts. It wasn't supposed to happen; as an anthropologist, she knew that things changed naturally, and that everything had a reason.

But what happened...Brennan couldn't find a reason.

After speaking with Booth, she realized that maybe she had given Zach something, though it wasn't as tangible as everyone else had. She had given him a chance to work with her, and in turn, the rest of the team. He had chosen what to do, ultimately, and his logic betrayed him.

But logic didn't betray people, Brennan thought. She reached for her conditioner bottle, and squeezed a fair amount into her palm. Logic, she knew, was the basis of anything that made sense. Logic was her rock, what she leaned on in her time of need. She nearly laughed out loud at the realization, because she knew how odd it sounded.

Had she been closing her eyes, she would have missed it, and as she saw it, she didn't know why she'd never noticed it before. Brennan reached forward to grab the silver and black object from the shelf against her shower wall, and stared at it in curiosity. In her hand was a man's razor, though the reason of why she was holding it she wasn't sure.

Calculating how long it had been since any man _other_ than Booth had been in her apartment, let alone anyone who would have even been in her shower, she knew without thinking who it belonged to. To call her next action childish would have been considered accurate to anyone who didn't know her, because upon realizing who the object belonged to, she immediately sent it flying against the bathroom wall.

Brennan stood, the hot water showering furiously down on her as she stared at the now broken object. _It's not fair. _

When had Booth left it there? Why had he forgotten it, along with the shirt that was currently resting on her dresser? Her mind was so cluttered with questions, and thoughts, and she found it almost overwhelming. Slowly, Brennan found that she was filled with an immediate _need _to speak with him.

Anger propelled her through drying off, getting dressed, and picking up the phone. But when Booth answered after the first ring, and she heard the worry saturating her voice, it slowly began to disappear.

"Everything okay, Bones?"

His voice was soft and understanding, but there was an understated uncertainty that Brennan wasn't sure had been there before he'd left. "I was just...going through my things, and found that I have a few things that belong to you."

Booth was quiet, perhaps trying to figure out whether or not his partner was still upset. "Oh. I'll-" He cleared his throat, wanting to ask why she'd called so late to inform him of something that now seemed so unimportant. "I'll come by and get them in the morning before I take you to the lab. Thanks, Bones."

Brennan sat on the edge of her sofa, staring blankly at the bag of his belongings that were given to her at the hospital, and for a moment was left speechless.

Booth picked up on it, and was already in the process of slipping a pair of jeans on when he heard something kin to a sob emit from the other end of the phone. "I'll be right there, okay? You'll still be up."

"Of course," Brennan replied, too distracted by her thoughts to notice he hadn't been asking.

When he arrived, Brennan was still clutching the phone in her hand, though she'd lowered it from her ear. Booth hadn't bothered to knock, thinking that if she were to ask him about it, he'd explain that after she'd walked in on him in the bath, he was entitled to break and enter. Staring at his partner, at her perplexed expression, Booth began to wonder if he should have come. Rather, he knew he should have, but what he couldn't figure out was if he'd chosen the right time.

Brennan heard him come in, and was fully aware that he was standing within feet of her. Still, an unidentifiable weight seemed to be holding her down. Something she couldn't quite place, and it unnerved her.

"Bones?" Booth asked, shifting his weight uncomfortably. He felt out of place in a way, though he knew why he was there. When Brennan called him, he'd known right away that he had to see her. Even if she told him no, he would have parked outside of her building, and waited. Waited, he thought, until whenever she was ready.

Setting the phone on the coffee table, Brennan turned her head to face him. Swallowing, she nodded, almost imperceptibly, and added a laugh to seal the deal. "When did I become so predictable?"

"What?" Booth asked, wishing he could at least act like he knew what was happening, but he knew there was no pretending when it came to her.

Brennan broke their gaze long enough to tilt her head back before slowly shaking it from side to side, her hair falling in her eyes. "All I did was call you. I barely said a word. How could you have known?"

Booth drew an unsteady breath, shifting a hand that rested in his pant pocket. He knew it wasn't going to be easy. "I just did, I guess. After everything, I figured you needed a friend."

"I should be worrying about him. I should...I should be going to hand the box of Zach's belongings over. I can't just sit here, Booth," Brennan said, abruptly standing. "I can't just-"

"Hey, calm...calm down, Bones. Just calm down, okay?" Booth asked her, squeezing her shoulder, and stroking it with his thumb, perfectly aware of the second fabric gave way to skin. "It's late, and they probably wouldn't let you in."

Brennan's eyes widened, and tears that threatened to fall grew even stronger. "I can't just sit, Booth. As his boss, I should have seen it coming. I should have done something, I could have helped him. Zach..."

Booth nodded, offering a sad smile. Sighing, he felt his heart breaking at the sight before him. The sight of his partner growing so painstakingly vulnerable in front of him was a little hard to take in.

"And you, Booth." Brennan snapped, the thought finally clicking in place. "You were always telling me you were the one who was good with people. You...you should have seen this coming, shouldn't you? Zach, in his own contrived and distorted manner, admired you. He saw you as an authority figure, but on some level, he viewed you as someone he respected completely." She took a deep breath, as if she was processing it all for the first time, and nodded carefully before looking directly at him. "You should have noticed the change."

The words sliced through him, though not as much as the...betrayed look that filtered through Brennan's eyes. No, Booth thought. It wasn't supposed to happen. They worked-they'd been working, really-to keep their partnership alive, and if she started pushing him away, everything they'd worked three years for would crumble down. "I should have."

Brennan laughed through the tears streaming down her face, and though she knew it was pointless to continue, felt it necessary to get out the rest of what needed to be said. "Why did you do it?"

"I don't know, Bones," Booth replied, his tone harsher than he intended. "I should have seen it coming, I know. I could have helped. But come on, you're a scientist. You know that wishing something was different isn't going to make anything change. I'm-" He darted his tongue out, moistening his lips. "I'm sorry. About Zach. About...not telling you I wasn't dead," Booth's voice grew more serious, and it dropped half an octave. "About everything."

She was shaking as the thoughts swam in her mind, but she had the distinct notion that if she didn't say it, she might never get the chance. "You've never had a problem with breaking the rules before, Booth. I have tried to comprehend what would have been your reasoning behind not telling me yourself. _Me_, Booth. Your partner. I get that you were under strict instruction, but that has never stopped you. Never, Booth. I...I sat there. I put my _hand_ over your _heart_...I was trying to stop the bleeding, because I wanted you to live. I didn't care, Booth. I didn't care that I had killed another person, just to keep you safer. Do you realize how incredibly ridiculous that sounds for me to say, to know that I regarded another human life with such-with such complete carelessness? Because of _you_, thinking that I would be helping you, when you wouldn't even have the decency to let me know what was happening to you."

It scared Booth to witness her; raw and emotional. Still, a part of him needed to hear whatever she had to say, because he knew that on some level, he'd brought it on himself. "I'm sorry, Bones. That's...the only thing I can say."

Nodding, Brennan was trying to formulate the words, but was growing weary. She hated not feeling that she was in control of a situation, and it seemed to her like it was the case. "The bullet that went through your chest was meant for _me_, Booth. How did you think I would react? I have been trying to process the situation logically, but I can simply not find a reason as to why you would put yourself in the line of danger. And then, as if you hadn't scared us all to begin with, you faked your death. It's just a little hard to process. Did you even think of anyone else? About...Parker? Or Rebecca, I mean, really...I had to-to call her, to explain as rationally as possible what happened. Do you think that was easy for me to do?"

Booth felt a lump rise in his throat, and he knew that that he should have told her. He'd wanted to, but given the high-profile suspect, he wasn't given the chance to tell her. "No, I don't. But Bones? I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter. I had just woken up when an official from the FBI came in my room, explaining the situation. I told him I couldn't just let everyone think I was dead while we caught the guy, so he asked me to make a list. You, Bones. You and Parker were on that list, the top of it. If there was any way possible I could have walked right out there and told you, I would have. You know that."

Brennan bit her lip, trying to suppress the sudden surge of emotions. She felt vulnerable, bearing her emotions as she was with Booth, but she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to face it. Two weeks' worth of thinking he was gone were boiling furiously toward the surface, and she was ready to break.

"Bones?" Booth called her nickname, thinking that he'd try reasoning with her, but she wouldn't look at him. She focused so intently on a point just above his shoulder, and he used his hand to lift her chin. "Hey, look at me. Bones?"

She wanted to, but on some level, Brennan was afraid of what she would see there when she did. She could practically feel the sensitivity seeping through his every word, and it scared her to hear how sincere he sounded. Feeling his warm skin pressed softly against her moistened cheeks, she finally met his worried gaze. It was then that she broke. All of the waiting, all of the worrying, it all burst open in one look, and she collapsed against his chest in a fit of tears.

Booth stood, rubbing circles against her back, and waited. He didn't speak or move, for fear that if he did, anything that happened between them would change. He'd hurt her, and he'd probably be paying for it for the foreseeable future. Kissing the top of her head, Booth breathed in whatever it was that she had on, but it only served to increase the guilt that he felt.

Temperance Brennan didn't cry. It was a sign of weakness, and as such, was to be avoided at all costs. But with Booth, in her living room, she couldn't pretend. In the lab, before the team went to his "funeral", she'd been able to keep her emotions in check, though it was particularly difficult when Angela would confront her. When it was just them, alone together, she felt safer than she had in a long time. Everything fell into place like puzzle pieces, and while she couldn't understand the whole situation, her tears slowly began to subside. "Booth?"

He seemed to understand as he waited for her to pull back from, feeling that of they were going to get anywhere, it would be at her pace. Offering a smile, Booth wiped away a tear that remained close to her eye. Simple actions that he was aware meant so much more.

"I realize what this is asking, but would it be possible for you to stay?" Brennan asked, her voice pale and weak compared to the feeling of confidence dwelling within her.

"I'm not leaving you," Booth replied immediately. "Not tonight. Not at all, if I can help it."

Brennan nodded, still in the process of taking everything in.

"So, I guess the couch is mine. You-" Booth took her face in his hands, wanting her to hear what he said next. "You need to sleep, okay? Sleep, and we'll talk in the morning." He made a move to go sit when she caught him, keeping him frozen in place. He read her response, and knew what she wanted without asking.

"I just...it's too much, Booth. Everything." Brennan offered as an answer, and without words, quietly lead him to her room. They'd talk about it again in the morning, and would most likely be faced with something bigger. But for the night, she needed a solace, and it was Booth.

For reasons neither of them quite understood, he held her tighter than he truly needed to. She didn't refuse, and he didn't offer an apology. Brennan could feel his eyes watching her, but was content in feeling like things were safer that way. Booth watched, studying her until he felt her breathing even out. Though he didn't say it, he knew that he wouldn't be getting much sleep that night. Still, as he watched the lines that worried his partner's face just minutes before, he couldn't complain.


	18. Warning

**Author's Note: I feel like it's becoming redundant. Compulsory, really. But, I tried doing this differently, and this is what happened. I love the awkward relationship these two have formed, and hope that in the future, they'll focus on it a bit more. Just saying.**

**Reviews welcome as always, and are very much appreciated. ;)**

* * *

When he hears the knock at the door, Booth doesn't think much of it. The second he opens his eyes in the inky darkness, he immediately figures in his mind just who would be at his door. It doesn't cross his mind that it's past ten and that it's the first time he's slept in nearly two days. Nor does it dawn on him that maybe, it would be someone else to grace his doorstep.

He's not sure what to expect after finding his partner's father standing expectantly on his doorstep. Throat feeling a little dry, Booth fought to clear it as he gauged the other man's response. "Um...hello?"

Nodding, Max moved quickly past him into the living room.

"What is with you people and not asking "hey, can I come in?"?" Booth asks, though he doesn't expect an answer. Max only spoke to him when it was important, and in most cases, Booth was already aware of the reason why. "Max?"

There's something that's been on his mind, and he spent the entire trip to Booth's trying to process it. "She's not talking."

"Bones?" Booth asked, his voice faltering.

"Tempe's always been one to keep to herself, even when she was a little girl. Sure, she'd love to talk and sing, and do all those things. She'd still be quiet at times, though." Max pauses to look in Booth's direction as if he were afraid he weren't listening. "But this is completely different."

Booth nods, adjusting his posture to match Max's. "What do you want me to do? She seems fine at the lab, I mean I'm sure she still has-"

Max held up a hand, signaling that he wanted to speak. He'd struggled to long with what to do to help, and he wasn't about to let a bout of denial get in his way. "I fought, Booth. I know that you're aware of everything I've done for my daughter. I've tried helping her in every way that I know possible, but she's just not taking it."

"You came here to ask for my help?" Booth asked, seeming both perplexed and interested at the fact. He surveyed the way the other man stood and the way he acted. Something about it all began to piece everything together, and he understood then that they're more alike than thought possible.

"It's been two weeks, Booth. I assumed that you two would work out whatever issues you have about the whole thing, but apparently, it hasn't happened. Tempe's hardly ever home, and whenever she is, she's...on automatic. Saying things because she feels like she has to, and whenever I try to bring what happened up, she just shuts me out. I'm her _father_, and I can't help with what happened."

Booth opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it again. There should be an excuse, he thinks. A reason for what happened that lead to his partner not speaking to him. He wouldn't dare tell Max that the only time she's actually spoken to him was when she spoke to him about how the whole staff at the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab was being re-evaluated, and that he should be prepared in the event that they wanted to speak with him as well. He wouldn't tell him that he's gone to her office every day, begging her to speak with him, only to be met with a door in his face; nine times figuratively, and five times quite literally.

Max caught something in the agent's gaze that tipped him off, and he wanted to ask him. Knowing already that there was more going on than either his daughter or her partner would admit, he wanted to get a better picture first. "You nearly died, and Tempe isn't sure how to deal with that. Until a few weeks ago, she was under the assumption that you were in fact dead. I'm trying to be patient and understanding, because I realize that it takes her longer than some to process certain situations. But this? I just can't take this. I can't take her shutting me out, not after everything I have done to get back into her life. So, do you see how I'm kinda stuck here?"

Booth let out a heavy breath, and reaching a hand back to rub tension from his neck, offered a shrug. "I don't know, Max. I apologized to her, I've tried-"

"You let Russ see Haley before officially arresting him. You set up a Christmas tree outside of the prison. I'm sure there are other things I'm not aware of. All of these things, Booth...all of them, and you couldn't let her know?" Max asked, an unspoken warning passing between them.

Eye to eye. Toe to toe. Whatever way anyone might have put it, Booth felt certain that it would have been accurate. Two sides of the law, merging together as one for the greater good of one woman that both cared so deeply about. Booth felt a sense of guilt surround him, and it wasn't the first time. He knows Max was in the right, because of all the things he did, he knew he should have told her himself. "I don't know. She was supposed to know that I was alive, and I get that I should have told her. I just...I couldn't."

"You couldn't _tell her_?"

"That's not what I meant." The muscles in Booth's jaw tightened, and he willed himself to calm down. "I'm sorry. I know I should have done a lot of things differently, but there's nothing I can do. I promised Bones I would never betray her, and had I told her myself, no matter how much I wanted to-" He paused, taking a deep breath. "The guy we were catching...he was dangerous. If he were to find out, she could have been hurt. I know I screwed a lot of things up, but I couldn't take the chance of calling anyone."

Silence passed through them, though neither seemed to notice. Both men seemed deep in thought, as if they were contemplating their next move. The anger seemed to ebb away from the air, and in its place, a different kind of feeling rested between them.

"How did you get here?" Booth asked suddenly, as if the thought just occurred to him.

"I might have borrowed her keys." Max replied reluctantly, and for just a second his confidence wavered. "Booth?"

"Yeah?" The warring tone that was there before disappeared. He wanted to laugh or tell Max that he was sure Brennan would be up and mad at him once he got home, telling him how he shouldn't have gone without asking. Still, it seemed a little out of place when he caught the older man's gaze. "What?"

"Talk to her." It seemed simple enough, but when Booth saw the hint of something in his eyes, he knew there had to be more. "And when you do, tell her everything."

"Of course." Booth replied, immediately sounding sure.

Max shook his head, feeling like he didn't understand the point. "Tempe isn't blind, but because of everything she's been through, she's shut herself off. She only opens up to a few people, and you're lucky enough to be one of them. I'm not asking you to make any declarations or anything like that. All I'm asking you to do is to talk to her, and when you do, to tell her everything."

It dawned on Booth in that moment just what Max was referring to, and because of that, he quickly looked away. Feeling a little bit like the guy caught by his girlfriend's father, he quickly chided himself. "Some things aren't that easy, Max. You can't just lie everything out on the table."

Smiling, Max offered a shake of his head. "I don't know about that. In my experience, sometimes things work better that way." He waited, and seeing that Booth appeared to be in thought, he knew to not expect a response. Clapping his shoulder with a free hand, he nodded. "Just think about it, Booth. I trust that you'll make the right decision. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to get a certain car home before its owner realizes that it's gone."

Booth nodded, though his mind was already on what he wanted to say.

Max got to the door when he thought of something else to add. Hand still on the handle, he turned in Booth's direction. "Just...if you could do me a small favor?"

"What would that be?" Booth asked, thinking of how much he'd done already, but knowing that for him to ask, it had to have been important.

Cracking another smile, Max gestured to the car sitting outside. "Think about it before calling her. Wouldn't want the whole 'me taking her car' thing to slip."

For the first time in weeks, Booth felt his mouth form a grin. It was strange he thought, but somehow he got the feeling that it would all work out. "Sure, Max. It's the least I can do."


	19. Home To Me

**Author's Note: So, I'll be honest here. This is pretty much the longest oneshot I've ever written. Around the neighborhood of 4,500 words. A great deal, I know, but it was a necessary length for what I planned to do.**

**It's set post-Santa in the Slush, though not directly. You'll see what I mean. Reviews are love, so please leave me one if you can. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Taking a moment to make sure he was fully composed, Booth poised himself to knock on her door. It seemed like such a normal occurrence-him showing up at her apartment. In almost every was it was, save the fact that he hadn't actually seen Brennan in almost a month. After exiting the prison the night of her father's Christmas celebration, she went home for the night and booked a flight to Peru the next day. As much as he hated the thought of his partner being alone on a flight to a foreign country on Christmas, Booth knew that she'd handle things in her own way. Knocking soundly on the door, he took a few steps back as he waited for her to answer. Seeing a shadow hover over the peephole, he couldn't help but grin. "Hey, Bones. You looked, I'm proud of you." He said as soon as she opened the door.

Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, Brennan stared curiously back at him. "Booth," Brennan replied with a slight nod of her head. "come in."

He followed her back inside before shutting the door behind them. It was then that he shifted the box he'd been holding in his hands, if for nothing more than to make sure Brennan would see what he was holding. "So, I heard you were back. Figured I'd just...stop in. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

She shook her head, standing just inches away from him, and regarding the box in his hands with immediate suspicion. It dawned on her why Booth was there, and she began to feel a slight panic. "No, you aren't. Excuse me," Brennan replied. "I'll be right back."

"Wait, where are you going?" Booth asked, furrowing his brow in confusion. He'd come over not only to give her the present that he'd unfortunately not had the chance to give before Christmas, but to also check on her. The three weeks she'd been in Peru, he found that he couldn't do much but worry about her. It was true that he focused, helping in a case at the lab as he was needed, but most of his time was spent catching up on paperwork.

Brennan regarded him with as calm a look as she could muster, hoping that he didn't sense her panic. In the process of her unpacking, her things had been scattered throughout the apartment. Other things, namely Booth's present, had also become victim of the mess. "I need to look for something."

Grinning, Booth shook his head. "Oh, so you did get me something. Listen Bones, don't worry about it. Come on, just sit and relax."

"Booth, you've obviously gone through the effort of getting the present for me, and then coming over here. The least I could do is exchange gifts with you like I promised." Brennan replied sincerely, all the while racking her brain for where she kept it. Prior to her trip, it had been perched atop her dresser, ready to be given to him. However, she had just been in her room, and was certain that it couldn't have been there.

The way she was looking around the room tipped him off, and Booth let out a chuckle. "Bones?"

"Yes?" Brennan replied, absent-mindedly rubbing her forearm.

"You don't know where my present is, do you?" Booth asked, knowing in that moment that he truly didn't care. While a part of him was curious to see what Brennan had purchased for him, all Booth found that he truly wanted was to sit and reconnect with his partner.

"Just because I haven't given it to you does not mean that I have misplaced it. I've only been home for a few hours, and therefore have not had the opportunity to organize my belongings properly." Brennan reasoned, feeling pleased that she'd come up with a believable response. It wasn't that she was lying, and how could she when Booth was staring at her so intensely, anyway?

"Can I be honest here?" Booth asked, waiting to see if it would garner a response. "You didn't have to get me anything. Really, I mean...I guess it would be nice, but I think it's perfectly fine if you would have gotten me nothing."

Looking at Booth, Brennan simply nodded. There were times when she couldn't quite understand what he was referring to, and not necessarily in a pop culture kind of way. He was always doing things for her, she found, and she could never really pinpoint the reason why. "I wanted to get you something. And...I might have neglected to remember where I placed your gift." She immediately lowered her gaze, choosing instead to focus on the pattern displayed on the carpet below their feet.

Booth smiled as he saw the blush creep across her cheeks. "Hey, it's fine. Come on, let's just sit and-"

"I think I might know the location of your gift. Just...wait here." Brennan told him, leaving him directly in the middle of her hallway.

"Um-" Booth swallowed, focusing his eyes on her as she retreated. "Sure." The wrapping paper on his gift made a crinkling sound, and Booth made a move to hold it with both hands. He could hear Brennan moving around in her bedroom, and couldn't help but feel amused. While he knew the event wasn't entirely funny, he found it interesting to see his perfectly composed partner acting so completely...normal. "Need any help, Bones?" Booth called, raising his voice in hopes she could hear him.

"I'm perfectly fine, Booth." Brennan informed him, searching through her closet. It had to be there, she knew that much, but what she couldn't figure out was where. She shoved her way past a sweater box, and balancing another against her hip, she made a mental note to ask Angela over the following weekend. While she knew she'd probably regret asking, she would at least look forward to the time with her friend while they organized what had become her rather disorganized closet. Her attention was soon focused on the shelf just above her head, and that was where she saw it. Brennan let out a breath of relief, and recalled placing it on her shelf to make sure it would be safe as she was gone.

"Find it?" Booth asked, spotting the red-wrapped box she kept between her hands when she came back into sight.

Brennan offered a sheepish smile, feeling a little embarrassed for having forgotten where she placed it. "It appears as if I need to do some cleaning. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

Booth shook his head, puzzled by the way she seemed to be avoiding him. "Bones, I already told you it's fine. You shouldn't have to go through all the trouble, especially for me. I mean, I know the way we left things was a little-" Booth paused momentarily to clear his throat, and he knew then that he'd tripped up. Sensing something kin to the need to flee shining in her dark blue eyes, he knew he had to change the subject. While Booth had every intention of bringing up the subject of what happened, he'd hoped they would have had a chance to talk a little first. "Anyway, why don't we-"

"I'm sorry." Brennan interrupted, knowing that if she didn't have the chance to say it then, she probably never would.

"For what? And you know, seeing as I'm already here, if you'd like some help with organizing things, I could help." Booth replied, nodding in satisfaction. He'd managed to dodge the bullet so to speak, but as he saw Brennan poising herself to talk, Booth knew he wouldn't be able to get off as easily.

"Thank you for the offer, Booth, but I have plans with Angela. Not tonight, but to-" Brennan sighed, mentally scolding herself for acting so childish. It was Booth, not a guy that had randomly been selected from a line-up. He was different, yes, but shouldn't that make things feel more comfortable? "Would you like something to drink?"

Thankful for the reprieve from awkward silence, Booth quickly nodded. "Sure. Whatever you have is fine."

"Feel free to sit. I don't know how long you plan to stay, but I was going to make dinner if you'd like to." Brennan said, shifting her feet uncomfortably as she stood in front of him.

Booth watched her set his gift on the coffee table, and set his down just inches away. He took a moment to survey her living room-still no TV he noted-but somehow he found that he didn't mind. Books, memorabilia, and potted plants adorned the room in a way to make it so uniquely _her_; Booth found he felt more at home there than he would have had there been anything remotely known as a television. There, in her apartment and surrounded by her things, Booth was again reminded of the reason why he came. The present for her was only a piece of the process; something needed to further the whole purpose.

Brennan returned a few minutes later to find him still standing, and shook her head. "I'd hoped that you took my invitation to sit more literally. I suppose if you feel like standing, then that's satisfactory, but-" Brennan blinked, and looking up from the process of setting their drinks on the table, found that her partner was staring back at her. "What?"

"Nothing," Booth lied, knowing it was pointless to get his hopes up too soon. He'd practiced what he wanted to tell her, right down to the smile that he hoped would bring one to her face, but he felt his confidence waver just a smidgen as he saw her literally standing before him. "So, what's for dinner?"

Her laugh nearly echoing off the walls, Brennan dusted her hands off on the jeans that she wore. "I haven't had much time to cook, but when I went to the store, I purchased a few things. It's...vegetarian lasagna. But if you wanted I could make-"

"No, that's-" Booth nodded, again reminded of her choice to stop eating animal products. It wasn't a big deal to him, because he knew that it made her happy. "Whatever you want. So, um...gifts?"

Brennan screwed the top of her water bottle back down, and swallowing her sip, gestured for him to sit. She mirrored his action before picking up the box she set down on the table just minutes before. It was an action that felt foreign in a way, because while she was aware that it wasn't that big of a deal, Brennan was also aware of the fact that it was the first time they'd spent so much time in one room since she came back. "Would you like to go first?"

Booth took the box she handed him, and regarded it with curiosity. "What's in it?"

Brennan let out a laugh, watching in amusement as he gently shook the box. "Just open it, Booth."

Raising an eyebrow, it struck him how completely normal the moment seemed. "Yeah, well-" Booth paused to tear away a piece of the bright read paper. "You could've given me a clue, Bones."

Brennan caught his wrist just as he was about to tear away the last piece of paper. "Before you open it entirely, I'd like to tell you that I had no idea what you wanted. Your gift was bought partially out of whim, but also because when I saw it, I was reminded of you."

He couldn't focus on the way her fingers still rested calmly against the skin of his wrist, or the way her fingernails traced gingerly against him. The way his pulse quickened at the brief contact, or the feeling of loss as she pulled away. He had to focus and keep his sanity intact, or Booth was certain that everything would go differently. Swallowing, Booth breathed in deeply through his nostrils as he willed himself to stay calm. "I'm sure I'll love it."

The grin that settled soon after on his face was enough to make Brennan laugh. There were times when he got caught up in everything, and she was able to truly observe him. Not the cool, collected exterior he'd display on most occasions, but Seeley Booth. Plain and simple. She found that she liked who she saw.

"Wow, Bones," Booth's voice sounded, momentarily breaking her from the silence. He held up the first portion of his present, a pair of rather yellow socks complete with winking smiley faces, and grinned. "It's perfect."

Brennan felt a blush creep up her cheeks as she herself knew it was all childish. "There's more. I just-you're always wearing those ridiculous socks, and I was shopping with Angela and spotted them. For reasons unexplainable, I purchased them. While I realize they aren't entirely the most sophisticated gift, I'd like to think that you'll get some use out of them."

"Trust me, I will." Booth was still grinning, and wiggled his eyebrows for extra effect. He could tell that she was a little uncomfortable with buying such a thing, but was also aware that she knew it would amuse him. The box still felt heavy, and reminded of what she'd said, he began to unravel the tissue paper inside the box to find what still lay within. "Bones, I don't-" He gulped, taking in the cover of her latest novel.

"You don't like it." Brennan stated, her confidence deflating. "I knew it was presumptuous of me to think that you'd want to read it, but it's a first edition, and...what?"

Booth smiled, shaking his head as he looked over at her. "I love it. What I was trying to say was that I didn't understand how you could have pulled something like this off. It's not even supposed to be available for a month or so, right?"

Both honored and bewildered by the fact that he'd remember, Brennan nodded quietly. "Yes. Booth, I guess you could consider it a thank you. I was able to call in a few favors, and as I'm the author, get you an advanced copy."

He didn't want to make his reaction seem over the top, but in a way it felt like an honor. "Thanks, Bones."

Brennan didn't seem to mind as he pulled her into an embrace, pausing slightly to plant a kiss against her temple. She wasn't sure if he even realized what he'd done, so she chose to not say anything. "You don't have to read it right away."

"Are you kidding?" Booth asked, flipping open the cover. He found the dedication page, and smiled as he read his name. "You really shouldn't have."

"Why shouldn't I?" Brennan asked innocently. "You're my partner, and while I'm still amazed that it happened, you didn't read any of it prior to it being sent for distribution. I suppose in a way, it's my way of thanking you."

Booth nodded, still a little taken back. "Your turn."

Brennan picked the box up from the table, unsure of how to continue. She wasn't one to immediately rip into things, but she found the more that they sat there, the more curious she became about what was inside. Carefully peeling the paper away, the opened the box inside. Pulling the heavy object from the box, she blinked in surprise. "A snow globe."

"I was having a little trouble buying you something that fit." Booth replied, at a loss as to what he should have said.

Setting the paper on the coffee table, Brennan blinked back tears. "Booth, it's...beautiful."

Booth's face beamed as he stared back at Brennan holding his gift. "You know it's kind of funny...you say that you bought yours out of whim, and I did, too. Before the...well, just look at it."

Brennan did as she was told, and marveled at the snow globe Booth had given her. The base was a dark red, and inside was a scene-water surrounding the edges, and people standing closely, seemingly animated as they stood frozen in time. She was starting to wonder why he'd seemed so insistent that she _look_ at it, until the realization dawned on her. A steamboat. To anyone else, Brennan was sure it would have seemed like a simple touch; a gift given to celebrate a holiday. But she couldn't. The memory of counting alleged steamboats came back to her, and she felt a blush creep up her cheeks. This had to be the 'before' Booth was referring to.

If it was physically possible, Booth's throat went dry at that exact moment. It was stupid. She'd gone and gotten him something meaningful, and he'd bought something, because what? Because he couldn't think of a better way to bring up the 'thing' that happened between them that they had so conveniently pretended to forget? It wasn't that simple, he knew, but he was also aware that seconds were passing by with Brennan saying nothing. "Bones, you know if you don't like it, you don't have to keep it."

Finding the small crank on the side, Brennan turned it only to find that the people aboard the steamboat began to twirl and move, as if propelled by some invisible force. The music that played in her apartment in that moment was simple and sweet, and enough to make her realize that she was probably scaring him by not saying anything. It was then that she read an inscription written upon a gold plate fixed to the front: '_To the one person who gets me to face things even if I don't want to. Merry Christmas, Bones. Love, Booth.'_

Booth watched her, knowing full well that at any second she could start all of her logical explanations. He wasn't sure what to think, but when he spotted the snow globe at the store, he'd instantly know that he had to get it. The engraving on the front had been the part born from whim; a catalyst for something that he hoped would work.

"Of course I'm keeping it," Brennan replied, blue eyes finally locking with brown. "but I'm a little confused as to what it means. The gift itself I understand, but what do you mean by 'facing things'?"

Booth nodded, quickly clearing his throat before speaking. "I know that you've been trying to avoid it, otherwise you probably would have brought it up by now." Blatant and to the point. The only way Booth knew he'd get through to her.

"The kiss, you mean?" Brennan asked, finding it less difficult than she'd imagined. "I shouldn't have forced you into anything like that, let alone expect you to speak to me afterwards. It was to get my father the trailer, but what Caroline asked me to do was entirely unnecessary."

"Unnecessary, maybe. But I didn't mind." Booth answered, finding honesty to be the best policy. "I'd do anything you need, Bones. Even if it means getting your gum stuck in my mouth."

Brennan's eyes widened, and her cheeks warmed. "_Booth_!"

"Hey, I'm kidding." Booth replied, leaning away from her as an elbow jabbed its way in his direction. "I mean it, though."

"I know you do." Brennan replied, her eyes quickly darting back to her present. _Love, Booth._ Of course. "I have to ask though...what 'things' are you referring to?"

Booth's breath caught in his chest, and he fought to regain it. He'd dug himself in deep, and it was up to her to pull him out. If she didn't, he'd be forced to wallow once the proverbial can of worms was opened. "You're important to me, Bones. We've been partners for three years now, and while at times we haven't exactly gotten along, I'm glad that we try. Because the truth, Bones? The truth is that I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd continue living. Probably find a new partner, and keep in your line of work. It's part of who you are, and while our partnership has been a great help, you'd-" Brennan's line of reasoning was silenced by Booth's finger being placed firmly against her lips.

"Do you have any idea why I enjoy doing what we do everyday? I like thinking that I'm making the world safer, yes. But aside from that, our partnership has been so important. Not just because I work with you, although it's incredibly important. Also, because of all that...evolving, or whatever you say I'm doing. Changing." Booth said, his hand sliding down to grasp hers. "It's taken me a few weeks to admit it, but when you kissed me, I realized something."

"What's that?" Brennan asked, not bothering to pull her hand from his. It felt right somehow; warm and comfortable.

"That I've been thinking about it for a long time." Booth admitted, eye fixating on their folded hands.

She wasn't surprised, or at least as much as she figured she'd be. Everything melded together, coming forward to offer evidence for what he was telling her. "You mean that."

It wasn't a question, but Booth knew she expected him to answer. "Yeah, I do."

Brennan nodded, taking everything he said as fact. Fight or flight. Stay or go. Sitting next to Booth, Brennan already knew what she wanted.

Booth swallowed, practically seeing the gearsin her head turning. "Does that...scare you?"

"While I admit I'm a little surprised by you being so up front about it, I can't with honesty say I'm scared. At least as much as I expected to be." Brennan admitted, knowing that he'd caught her the second the words left her mouth.

"Expected, Bones?" Booth knew he should be serious, but he had to get through to her the way he knew how.

"Given our close proximity over the past several years, it would be impossible for me to have not indulged in such thoughts." Brennan could feel him tensing up beside her, and knew she had to rephrase. "By that I mean that it would only be logical for you to have occupied my thoughts at one point or another." She winced, knowing that her second attempt didn't come out much better. "Could you stop smiling, Booth? You aren't making any of this easier."

Booth's expression softened, and he drew in a breath. "I'm not expecting anything, so don't feel like...you know. Although it would be nice to know it wasn't like kissing Russ."

Brennan stifled a laugh, shaking her head as she looked at him. "Trust me, it was nothing like kissing my brother."

"Prove it." The words slipped from his lips before he'd really had time to think them through.

Brennan was never one to back down from a challenge, though as she heard Booth utter the words, she felt her confidence waver.

He waited until he was sure she wouldn't back away before slowly bringing his head closer to meet hers. Lips connected, and his free hand came up to cup the the side of her face.

Mirroring his actions, Brennan's hand found its way to the nape of his neck, hungrily pulling him closer. His tongue darted in and out of her mouth, a combination of mint and coffee and something she had yet to define lingering in every crevice. Her lips pulled at his, pleading for just a hint more. A fog invaded her senses, and all she could feel was _him_. Eventually though, the stubborn sound of something beeping brought back the need for oxygen, and she reluctantly broke free. Forehead to forehead, Brennan's eyes fluttered open. "Dinner. I should probably..."

"Wait, Bones." Booth breathed, his hand sliding just an inch on her face. "I need you to promise me that this isn't going to be one of those times where you're just going to compartmentalize and go back to the way things were before. I'll understand if this isn't something you want, but for my sanity-"

"Yes, Booth. I'm not going to promise that I won't feel a little nervous about everything, but I don't plan on shutting you out." Brennan replied, knowing then that it was true. "But I don't want my food to be burned, so I need to take it out of the oven before it has a chance."

Booth's hand felt a little cold as she got up to walk away, and while he could only guess what was going through her head, he knew that he'd made the right decision. He saw her return, a smile gracing her features. Even wild-eyed she managed to look beautiful.

"It's ready, if you'd like to stay." Brennan told him, standing just a foot away.

Sighing, Booth stood up to meet her. "I'd love to, I really would. However, I told you that I wasn't going to push, and I'm pretty sure that if I stayed, I might. That, and Parker's coming tomorrow morning, and if the place isn't clean, it'll just become worse when he gets there." Booth saw something kin to hurt cross her features, and was quick to alleviate it. "That doesn't mean that I'll never take you up on that offer, because believe me, I'd love to."

Brennan gulped, getting the feeling that Booth was talking about more than just dinner. Just how long had her partner been feeling the way he was? Though the words were never said, Brennan was sure the implication was there. It was something she'd picked up on while working with him. "I suppose that means I should tell you good night."

Booth nodded, eliminating the space between them. "I meant it, Temperance." His voice was low as his fingers traced the line of her chin. He knew he was pushing his luck, but he couldn't stop himself from pressing his lips gently against hers; not pushing too far, and not backing down. "Night, Bones. I'll see you Monday." Booth paused to pick up his gift, and felt her follow him to the door. He waited to hear the resounding click of her lock before leaving.


	20. More Than Words

**Author's Note: A little more than two months, and we'll be getting season four. Until then, fanfic will have to do.**

**This didn't turn out as angsty as I'd originally planned, but I'd like to think it turned out okay. It's set in the future, maybe sometime next season. Reviews are welcome as always.**

* * *

He could hear the phone ringing through the front door, and knew that she was probably on the other side screening the call. He heard a beep, and then the muffled sound of his partner's voice on her answering machine, coupled with a much clearer version in the phone pressed to his ear.

_"Dr.Temperance Brennan. I'm currently unavailable, but leave a message and I will try to contact you..."_

Grumbling, Booth adjusted the bag of take-out that hung from his arm. "Bones, I know you're there. I've been to the lab, and I called Angela. Bones, just answer the phone." He wasn't sure he was ready for her to actually put up the effort of opening the door.

It was partially his fault his partner was ignoring him, and Booth was aware of that fact. Though Brennan insisted that they weren't 'dating', they'd been spending nights at one another's places and sharing intimate looks across tables as they ate dinner. That pattern had been going on for nearly three months, and neither seemed to complain. That is, neither did until the morning Booth woke up, and thinking she was still sleeping, nestled his face against her and whispered something kin to "God, I love you."

Brennan had been awake, and the discussion that followed hadn't been exactly what either had bargained for. She'd explained that there was no need for such a thing, and that in the end, what he called love was merely a chemical reaction in the brain. She tried telling him that if he thought about it rationally, he'd realize that he _couldn't_ love her.

On his worst day, Booth still considered himself an understanding person. But after hearing her try explaining away what he'd already known he felt, he wasn't sure that he understood. Booth told her that he'd understand it if she didn't yet feel the same. Brennan told him that she didn't see why it had to be so important. Minutes later, Booth knew that if he wouldn't leave, he would probably end up saying something neither of them would like to hear. Instead, he collected his things and told her he'd meet her at the lab.

The week that followed consisted of little field work, though they both participated in screening suspects. They'd been able to identify the killer in their latest case, and Booth made the arrest. They should have gone out; he'd even suggested going for coffee to celebrate another success. Brennan politely declined, and it was then Booth knew he couldn't take her stubborn silence any longer. It was what led him to buying an insane amount of food for only two people, as he knew that neither had eaten all day.

"Look, you don't have to talk to me, okay? Just-" Booth winced as he felt the plastic of the bag their food was in begin to cut into his wrist. "I bought food. Take-out. And, uh...well, I was kind of hoping we could eat it together, but you won't answer the door, so-"

Brennan had heard enough, and she knew that if she didn't answer Booth would simply find an alternative way to get in her apartment. She stared at him, already knowing that the food wasn't the real reason he had come. "You can close your mouth, Booth. I wouldn't want any dragonflies to get in there."

Booth stared back, momentarily frozen. "Flies, Bones. Just...flies."

Ignoring him, Brennan eyed the bag he was carrying. "The food's getting cold."

Booth took it as an invitation and followed her inside. He started setting food on the coffee table, and turned to see her coming from the kitchen with a beer for him. "Thanks."

They sat eating in silence for a few minutes, neither willing to make the first step. Brennan would glance at him only to catch him looking at her. Booth would look away already knowing he'd been caught. The silence was enough to drive him crazy.

"So, I wanted to thank you." Booth said, setting his beer bottle down on the table.

"For?" Brennan raised an eyebrow and her chopsticks hung in midair.

Booth shrugged because he figured she would have known. "Today. The case. If it weren't for you and the squints, I don't know if I would have been able to arrest Blenner."

"You've never really thanked them before, Booth. Why is it that you have trouble expressing gratitude to them?" Brennan asked, continuing her interrogation with an inquisitive stare.

"It's not like that, Bones." Booth picked up a white carton and shoved his chopsticks in, not even bothering to see what it was. "Besides, you can try and reroute this conversation, but you know eventually you're going to face it."

"Are you talking about the fact that you didn't just come today to bring me food?" Brennan asked over her bottle. Simple and direct, but she knew he'd take it.

"Well if I wouldn't have, who knows when you would have eaten?" It was a rhetorical question on Booth's part, but one Brennan felt she had to answer.

"That is a completely ridiculous assumption, Booth! You can't honestly think that my sole source of consumption comes from you. In fact, I went to the market the other day and re-stocked my fridge." Brennan replied, her voice sounding defensive.

Booth nodded as he took it into consideration. "Maybe that's because I haven't exactly been around here to make sure it was."

"How can you even say that?" She adjusted her position, a mere foot away from him, and her body tensed. "Did you come here to criticize me, or did you have another reason?"

Booth's jaw muscles tightened, and her cursed himself. In all the ways he had pictured the night, having a fight with her wasn't how any of them went. Brennan needed time to process things and she dealt with facts. He understood that. If anything, Booth was frustrated with himself. "I'm sorry."

Beside him, Brennan sighed and settled against the couch cushions. She waited until he joined her to speak. "I understand that you worry, but you have to realize-" She focused on her bottles label, and pressed her fingernail underneath its edge.

"Realize what?" Booth asked. He watched as she focused so intently on pulling the label from her bottle, and he found himself concerned by the sudden mundane-ness of it all. "Hey-" He brushed her cheek with his hand, urging her to look at him. "Bones?"

"It's nothing." Brennan replied as she spotted the only carton that they hadn't gotten into. "What's in there?"

Booth sighed and shook his head. She had a way of changing subjects, but he wasn't about to let her slip away. "Doesn't matter. Now come on, talk to me here."

She blinked back tears, all the while puzzled by the fact they were even there. She didn't cry, and if she did, it was under extreme circumstances. "I'm perfectly fine, Booth. I was just going to tell you that yes, we're partners. But that doesn't mean that we have to forge such a relationship in which you consistently worry about my well-being. I would understand it if we were in the field, but this-"

"When are you gonna get it?" It came out sounding more angry than he'd intended, but as soon as the words left Booth's mouth, he knew he couldn't take them back. Gesturing to the small distance between them, he cleared his throat. "_This _isn't just a partnership anymore, Bones. At least on a completely professional level. You can deny it all you want, but we passed professional a long time ago."

"And whose fault is that? I seem to remember that it was you who practically jumped on me in the middle of my office." Brennan countered.

"I didn't jump on you, Bones. And it wasn't like you refused." Booth replied.

"Well, that's..." Brennan paused as she was momentarily distracted from her line of thought. "I just think that there are other factors to consider here. We work in a stressful environment, and what we're doing could hinder our ability to perform."

"Our ability to perform?" Booth echoed. "If you were really worried about our 'ability to perform', you would've said something a couple months ago, Temperance."

He rarely said her first name, and when he did, Brennan knew he was being serious. Swallowing, Brennan set her drink on the table before walking to the window.

She was shutting him out. The thought alone scared him, but as Booth caught sight of her reflection on the glass, he knew he couldn't just sit there. "Hey." He whispered as he rested his hands against her waist and pulled her to him. "I get that you're worried, okay? I don't blame you."

Brennan brought her right hand over, worrying with the hem of her left sleeve. "I'm not worried. It's just-" She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. On impulse she turned to face him. "You meant it."

It wasn't a question, but Booth felt he had to answer. "Yeah, I did."

For one brief moment, a look of uncertainty flashed across her face. The second she heard him say the words, any doubt she might have had was washed away. It was impulsive. Had she thought about it, Brennan would have one a different route, but she slowly leaned forward and kissed him. Soft and quick, but it was an effective enough answer. "Thank You, Booth. For everything."

Had it come from anyone else, Booth probably would have felt offended. He might not have left, but somewhere inside he would feel like something was missing. Somehow, hearing Brennan say the simple phrase was well worth the hours of worrying and separation he'd spent. "You're welcome, Bones. And just so you know...this-" Booth cleared his throat as he gestured between them. "I know what I want here. But if you're ever uncomfortable, or something isn't going the way you'd like it to...just let me know, okay?"

Wordlessly, Brennan nodded and pulled him close. Her head found solace resting against his shoulder; Her heart in simply feeling him there. She wasn't sure if she'd actually ever say the words, but it was something they'd both grown good at-the communicating silently. She could feel his hands rubbing circles against her back and feel his breath in her ear. In all her life, Brennan wasn't sure that she'd found so much comfort in such a simple thing.


	21. Realize

**Author's Note: I know I haven't been writing that much lately, and I apologize for that. To be honest, I'm in the planning stages of a full-fledged fanfic for BB, and as such have been trying to get a few chapters written before actually posting.**

**Anyway, this one was inspired by a quote on another fantabulously awesome show which I happen to adore. And it also happens to be coming out with a second movie next Friday. Curious? It's this one:**

"Well, it seems to me that the best relationships-- the ones that last-- are frequently the ones that are rooted in friendship. You know, one day you look at the person and you see something more than you did the night before. Like a switch has been flicked somewhere. And the person who was just a friend is... suddenly the only person you can never imagine yourself without." -Dana Scully (The X-Files, episode S6E07, "Rain King")

**So, yeah. A little sappy maybe, but spot on for our favorite couple, don't you think?**

* * *

They'd been through it so many times. Sitting in the diner over cups of coffee, or eating take-out late at night. Discussing random facts or celebrating the fact that a case was closed. Yet another chapter in their process to rid the world of those who did horrible things.

Somewhere along the line, things shifted. The conversation remained basically the same, but the people had, as Brennan put it, evolved. Maybe not completely, but things had changed.

She wasn't as blind as others would like to believe. Whether it was Angela's persistence or that fact that Booth had progressively gotten bolder in his excuses to touch her whenever he could, she wasn't sure.

He'd known for a while, though a part of him wanted to deny it. Seeing her crack as she discovered that the woman she'd been identifying was actually her mother. He'd held her as she cried over things, and had been there without need or reason. Booth was aware of just how independent his partner was, and he'd tried so long to deny the fact that it was he who needed to be near her. Though he'd probably never tell Brennan, a part of him had cracked when he'd received the call from the Gravedigger. Cam might have been there as he listened, but it was if nothing else mattered but finding her.

Brennan still finds herself confused as to what Angela meant by "catching up to her own reality", but she's almost certain that it happened. Despite her own belief in marriage and its ties in ownership, she knows that Booth is dedicated to her just as she is to him in more ways than a piece of paper could ever prove. She'd never tell him that, though. Even though it's never been spoken between them, Brennan is almost certain Booth knows that kissing him was definitely not like kissing her brother.

Booth became aware early on in their partnership just how dangerous growing close to her could be. He'd personally confiscated evidance and allowed Russ to see Haley, among countless other things. It was never a question to him, despite the fact that he's fully aware he could lose his job. He tried telling himself he'd do the same thing for any of his partners, but then he remembers that night. Arranging with the Checker Box, making sure she'd be there in time to sing the song. He remembers watching her smile, slowly coming out of the shell she held so tightly around herself. As many times as Booth goes over that night in his mind, there's no other alternative. Pam shouted his name, he saw the gun, and ran in front of Brennan. It was his duty, he tried to reason. But he knew there was more.

Her office is covered with artifacts she's gotten from around the world. Skulls from earlier excavation sites. Statues that people have given her, and pottery that lines her walls. It's the smaller things though, the ones that haven't been unearthed from hardened clay or carved from bamboo that she find herself inexplicably drawn to. The plastic pig and brainy smurf that reside inside her desk drawer like spotlights, reminding her of just how far they've come. She doesn't feel the need to display them prominently for all the world to see, but thinks of them as private things. In the two weeks following Booth's shooting, she found herself almost unable to look at them. Instead she went about her work, trying to keep composure during the day. It wasn't until she got home at night that she allowed the curtain to fall, freeing herself to what she believed was reality. Every creak that the apartment made; every time the phone would ring. Brennan knew it was irrational, but a part of her wanted it to be him.

She was supposed to know. Booth had made his list and she was at the top. Parker, his father, and Dr. Temperance Brennan. They should have been notified, and she wasn't. A part of him still wonders what her reaction to seeing him at the funeral would have been like had she been notified. The frozen bag of peas that he held to his face afterward told him to think better. He'd risked so much for the sake of their friendship and yet he didn't tell her. That one thought penetrated everything else the night Zach was transferred to the mental ward. Along with everything else that happened, Booth's mind was wrapped around that one fact: He should have told her.

The not knowing was what had bothered her most. In the moments that everyone else stared on in confusion, wondering how it was that Seeley Booth was standing before them, she was steadily allowing her anger to boil. He was _there_. He'd been alive, plotting against the man who they'd been trying to catch. She'd been consuming bottles of wine, trying to convince herself that it couldn't possibly be real. She'd suffered, and wondered, and _cried_. He'd been-Brennan realized that she had no idea what he was doing, and while a part of her wanted to believed that it didn't matter, the more dominant part of her insisted that she be happy simply because he was alive.

Sweets, as much as he liked to detest the man, was right. There was something there; an emotional connection he'd once called it. Booth had laughed it off at first, but he knew it was true. Over the years, they'd come to know each other as more than partners. When he pushed she pulled, and when he followed his gut she followed her brains. By some crazy parallel, it all worked. He wasn't one to argue with the way things worked. Still, there were times when he'd catch himself staring at her, and would wonder what it would be like if just a few things were to change.

Several weeks had passed since Booth came back, and while things had changed, Brennan focused as best she could. Working with interns wasn't the same as Zach but it became a safer alternative. Where Booth was concerned things had remained professional, though he seemed reluctant to take things any further. He'd still come by when there were no cases to have her sign papers and offer to take her to lunch. The first time she declined she hadn't really intended to, but it seemed like a better way to avoid the situation. Things weren't in her control and she didn't quite understand where they were going. Not one to deny the facts, the time had passed, and she began to see that she couldn't put it off any longer.

"Okay, so that's it." Booth said, closing a file as Brennan handed him the last piece of paperwork.

"Do you want to go to lunch?" The question came in a roundabout way, but she still found herself hoping that he'd respond positively.

"Do I what?" Booth asked, momentarily afraid that he'd misheard her. She'd done her best to avoid conversation that didn't pertain to a case, and it caught him off guard to have her act otherwise.

Brennan ducked her head and shrugged her shoulders. She was trying her best to act as if it were the most normal thing to do, but she was shaking inside. If she were to be honest with herself, Brennan would admit that a part of her wanted more than the circle they'd been dancing around. "I asked if you wanted to go to lunch. We've completed the case and I'm waiting on results on skeletal remains from limbo. I haven't had anything since breakfast. I assumed that you haven't either, so I was wondering if you'd like to."

It was an invitation. His partner was no longer pushing him away and he should have been grateful. Still, "Is something wrong, Bones?"

Brennan sighed, knowing that her plan had failed. She made an attempt to stand. "Nevermind, Booth, I'm going to ask Ange-"

"Hey, hold on a minute." Booth replied as he placed a hand against her wrist. He waited until she sat down again to speak. "Are you okay?"

"I just-" Brennan stalled, wondering why it felt so hard. She heard the bustling sounds of everyone moving around the lab. Her eyes avoided him. "I was asking if you wanted to have lunch with me, and you rejected my offer. I should have assumed by now that you'd have other plans."

Booth winced, but he tried his best not to show it. "I didn't...reject your offer, Bones. It's just-" He darted his tongue out to moisten his lips. They'd done their best to carefully avoid the topic of him getting shot, but he knew it couldn't be that way forever. "I've asked you before and you said no. I figured that you'd need some time after...everything."

Brennan swallowed as she fought to keep the golf ball that was quickly forming in her throat down. _Everything _was a generalization. A glossing over of the events that tossed her world on its axis. She looked down to see that his hand was still sitting on her wrist, and realized that she didn't mind at all that it was there. "I'm sorry."

Her voice had been so soft that Booth had barely heard. "For what?"

Shaking her head, Brennan knew that she had to tell him. The words had been bubbling beneath the surface ever since he'd come back. "I've been making every constant effort possible to keep you at arm's length, and I've realized recently that I've failed. It's completely illogical to think that you could possibly have forged such an attachment to another person, but-"

Booth waited for her to continue. He wasn't trying to torture her, but a part of him felt like he had to know what she was going to say. He was tired of trying to read her and of the stony silence on the way to retrieve remains. The thought of what she could be saying scared him, but he knew how she processed things. Considering the fact that Brennan was no longer acting as if talking to him was an inconvenience, Booth counted it as a good thing.

Brennan's eyes shifted from a pale to darker blue, and she became increasingly aware of his hand against the exposed skin of her arm. Her breathing had increased as the singular thought registered. They'd grown close and she supposed that what was clearly happening was inevitable as the thoughts came flooding back. The words itched at her throat, begging her to set them free. Something about it-Brennan wasn't sure if she even had a choice-told her that she had to tell him. "I didn't cry at the funeral because I _couldn't_, Booth. Everything that happened in the two weeks preceding, coupled with the fact that I was literally standing within a foot of the casket that was supposedly holding you...I just-"

"Bones, hey-" Booth whispered as he gave her arm a squeeze. He felt himself being torn between taking her in his arms and wishing all the painful memories away, and simply letting her get it all out in the open. "It's okay. You don't have to explain anything to me."

Shaking her head, she was filled with a new sense of enthusiasm. This man who had fought through war zones, who had stalked down psychopathic serial killers and defended her before a jury; her mind swirled with emotions that she couldn't quite comprehend, but she still felt compelled to speak. "Maybe I don't, Booth. The fact still remains that you deserve to know. It's completely illogical. Scientifically-objectively even, it shouldn't be happening. I work with facts in a controlled environment, but this-" Brennan paused as she felt the heat pulsating within her face. Any other situation or person would have made her flee for the door, only to come up with the sincerest of apologies later.

The clock ticked steadily, creating a rhythm for him to listen for. One, Two, Three. Whatever she had to say would be said when Brennan was ready. Four, Five, Six. Booth looked up to see Brennan shifting in her seat next to him.

"I've come to the conclusion that things have changed." Brennan told him, a tone of finality making her sound stronger than she felt.

"What?" Booth asked. He gulped. "Changed...how?" A part of him wished that he wouldn't have asked.

Brennan nodded, as if the single movement would will the thoughts she'd been carefully putting together into place. "I've realized that in my effort to keep a professional distance I have also neglected to factor in everything else. While I cannot say with complete certainty how you feel about the situation, I happen to hold both our partnership and friendship in high regard." Brennan said. She took a deep breath and hoped it would be enough to propel her forward. "If I were to observe our relationship from an entirely separate angle, I would think that the two people involved had forged some sort of inseparable bond." She laughed, and for the first time since she started talking, finally looked at him. "You have to know how important you've become to me, Booth. I realized that making every possible effort to keep everything between us purely professional simply wasn't working. The strength that it took and the reality that by doing such a thing could potentially harm the both of us...Booth, I suppose what I'm trying to say is that I can't do it anymore. It just isn't worth the risk."

Booth listened to her intently, feeling the need to hang onto every word. Every twitch when she spoke and the way her lips moved when she spoke. Her breath, slowly going in then out. Her eyes, blue as they were, holding onto his. "The risk of what?"

"The risk of losing you altogether." Brennan replied, knowing that it sounded ridiculous. She was known as strong and put-together, not afraid. The part of her that felt that way had been buried below until the day he'd risked everything.

"_Temperance_," Booth breathed. Though it was a crazy notion, her behavior around him in the weeks before suddenly began to make sense. Brown locked with blue. Somewhere along the way, his hand had clasped hers. "I can't take back what happened. I know that you're aware of that. I know that nothing I say can take back the fact that you didn't know. But Bones?" Booth smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. "You're important to me, too. Nothing can change that, you hear me?"

Brennan closed her eyes and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. A single tear traced down her cheek. "It scares me sometimes, Booth."

Booth frowned as her reached out to wipe away the tear with his thumb. "What scares you?"

She opened her eyes, and though the notion itself made no sense, Brennan felt as if he were staring _in_ to her. "The way I've come to feel about you."

The words, though veiled, had fallen so easily from her lips. Booth laughed softly. "It scares me sometimes, too, Bones."

"So where does that leave us?" Brennan asked. She smiled shyly as she wiped at her eyes.

Booth sighed, and offering a shrug, he knew she was expecting an answer. "It leaves us wherever we want to be."

Brennan took his thoughts into consideration. Despite her previous anxiety about the situation, she felt a renewed sense of...being. He wasn't asking anything of her, and it was unspoken between them, Brennan knew that the balance would always be there. Booth was letting her lead, not wanting to push her. The least she could do was offer him something to hold on to. "We could start with lunch."

The smile on his face broke into a full-blown grin. "Yeah, Bones." Booth said. "I think that sounds about right." He waited until she grabbed her coat and purse before joining her at the door, his hand poised at the small of her back. Some things would never change.


	22. Hand To Hold

**Author's Note: I know I haven't posted many of these lately, and I apologize. The truth is I posted a separate Bones piece that took a little more of my time. It's just a oneshot, but didn't exactly fit with what I was trying to do with this series, so I chose to do it separately. **

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoy. Can I challange you guys? Well, not challenge really. But give you an offer. I'm working on a full-fledged fic, but until then smaller pieces are what you will get. So, if you've got any ideas you'd like me to use I'd be more than happy to give it a try. Just let me know. Feel free to review of course. They are incredibly appreciated.**

* * *

Booth sat back in his seat as their waitress brought the food they ordered. Smiling, he nodded at the girl. "Thanks."

She leaned over as she put their plates on the table, the skirt that completed her outifit sliding up her thigh. "Is there anything else you need?" She asked as her hands flew up to adjust her hair, as if any flaws would be deemed unacceptable.

"Bones?" He asked, more concerned with the fact that she might need something than focusing on the woman who was so obviously trying to flirt with him.

"I'm fine." Brennan insisted as her gaze shifted between the two. "We're fine." She stated in a voice that conveyed dismissal.

"Okay," came the waitress' sugary voice. Her gaze fixed on Booth as if she hadn't heard what Brennan said. "I'm Cindy...if you need anything else, feel free to holler." She waved and tossed her hair over her shoulder as she walked away.

Booth sighed before picking up one of his french fries. It had been a long and trying case and the last thing he wanted to deal with was the paperwork that would follow on an empty stomach. Five minutes passed before he realized Brennan wasn't talking. "Bones?"

"Why aren't you dating?" The question flew easily from her lips though she'd been thinking it over ever since they received their food.

He nearly choked before reaching for his drink. "I'm sorry?"

Brennan gestured to the counter opposite them. "Cindy. Our waitress. I might not be as good at reading people as you are, but even I was able to pick up on her cues. It isn't as if you're exclusive with anyone at the moment, so why wouldn't you reciprocate?"

Booth took a moment to chew before replying. "Because I wasn't interested." _There, Bones. Now can you please let it go?_

"Why?" Brennan asked before piercing a tomato slice from her salad. She slid it into her mouth before looking at him.

_Yeah, I should be so lucky._ "What is with the sudden interest in my personal life, Bones?"

"Sweets says that we should examine our ability to converse naturally in a social setting." Brennan replied before claiming some lettuce on her fork. "I was merely making an attempt at a subject outside the restraints of work."

Booth raised an eyebrow. "So, what you're saying, is that by asking us to _talk, _Sweets was referring to my personal life?"

Brennan shrugged innocently. "I assumed that by being friends I was a part of your personal life, thus making the subject of who you date easier to approach."

_Do you always have to do that thing where you go and make everything sound so scientific? _Booth sighed. "Yes, we're friends." He smiled. "Now, can I eat?"

Brennan chewed for a few minutes, still processing the idea itself. She spent more time with him than apart, and would have noticed if he was seeing anyone. Come to think of it, Brennan couldn't remember the last time he'd ever actually been on a date. Spotting their waitress handing another customer their order, she turned her attention back to Booth. "She appears to be compatible, Booth. Blond, tall, and in good health. I see no reason why you should be holding back."

"Maybe because I'm not interested in her." Booth bit back. _Bones, please...I'm really not in the mood for this now. Or ever, really._

"Who are you interested in?" Brennan frowned, clearly feeling left out. They had been together for the most of every day for the duration of the past several weeks while solving their case. Was it possible that he'd met someone new in that time?

_You had to go there, didn't you?_ Booth wiped at his mouth with a napkin before carefully setting down his glass. "Why does there have to be somebody?"

Brennan shrugged again before taking a fry from his plate. "Is there?"

Booth shook his head, hoping that maybe she'd just let the subject drop. _Can we drop this, please? Come on, I let you take a fry without saying anything._ It was pointless thinking such a thing, because Booth saw something in her eyes that told him she wasn't about to give up.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're lying to me?" Brennan asked. She wasn't as observant as him, but she noticed things.

She sounded hurt, betrayed almost. The last thing Booth wanted to do was hurt her. "I just don't see why it has to be so important to you, Bones. You don't see me pestering you about who you are or aren't dating."

"Because I'm not dating. I'm fully capable to satisfy any needs that I have by myself." Brennan replied confidently.

_Foot, mouth. The things I do for you. _Booth nearly choked on his french fry. "Okay."

"I was asking you something that I thought would be an approachable subject between us. I apologize for offending you." Brennan said, quickly averting her eyes and focusing them on the table between them. She was nothing if not confident in her every move, but she felt all that falter as she felt the weight of his gaze settling upon her.

"You didn't offend me, Bones." Booth replied before placing his hand over hers. "Hey, come on." He waited until she looked up at him before continuing. "I just-" _How can I put this? _"I just think that, sometimes, you...say things without really thinking about their implications first."

"Have you not approached this subject with anyone else you work with before?" Brennan asked, feeling a little relieved knowing his position a little better.

Booth shook his head. "No, I have. Just...they were guys."

Brennan thought back to instances in their partnership in which he'd referred to them on the same level, to her being like a _guy_. Not to mention the hugs that she was almost certain he now used as excuses. The fear of actually knowing was what kept Brennan from asking Angela for advice regarding the subject. "Why am I different, Booth?"

_Do you honestly _not _know the answer to that, Bones? _"Because-" He fought for an answer because he knew Brennan wouldn't give up until she got one. "I don't know."

"We're partners." Brennan replied softly.

Booth nodded, watching as he ran his thumb across the back of her hand. "I know."

"Partners should be honest with each other. It's the only way to keep the connection open, allowing for a healthy relationship suitable enough for work and stressful circumstances." She said. She felt like she'd offered a reasonable enough explanation, though she knew his question had gone unasked.

Booth ran his free hand across his face. _Difficult. Stubborn. Persistent as hell._ He smirked. _Bones._ "Okay, so...what if I was interested in someone? Would you honestly feel comfortable with me actually talking about it with you?"

"Yes." Brennan replied. She'd asked, didn't she? Her thumb caught his as he was doing another sweep of her hand. "Who is she?"

_You never give up, do you?_ "I never-" Booth stopped as his eyes connected with hers. Blue, but something so much deeper than that. Something so much more-Booth struggled to find the right word-passionate than that. Expressive. Inquisitive. "She's amazing."

Brennan smiled at the look that crossed his face. To her, he seemed genuinely happy. "Amazing?"

Booth nodded. _I'm in too deep now, aren't I?_ He gulped. _Nowhere to go but up..._ "Yeah. I think that's really the only way to describe her. She's arrogant, and stubborn, and she just-" _What's the word you'd use? _"Mentally frustrating, I guess."

"How is she worth it, then?" She asked. "If she's this much trouble, why even think about it?"

_Because you kind of have a way of sticking in people's heads._ "She's worth it. She's more than worth it."

A beat, and then Brennan wondered just who this person was. Booth's eyes lit up in happiness, and Brennan wondered who could have caused him to look such a way. A flash of jealousy, to which she soon scolded herself. Booth was happy, and that was what mattered.

"I don't know, Bones. It's just the way she is. She's just...she has this great way around her. Like she's always sure of what's happening. But there are these moments when it falters a little, when the cover slips a little. Those are the moments when I see that-" _Why am I actually saying this again? _A look at Brennan and he was again reminded. "We're the same. Maybe not on the outside, and maybe some of the way she thinks is different than me. But ultimately? Ultimately, we fit. And we've argued, yeah." Booth leaned forward her as he laughed. "We've fought. In the end, we go back to being ourselves. Who we are, Bones. So that's just how it works. We argue, we agree...sometimes we actually fight, and I think that something happened that I can't take back. But then I remember that she doesn't know."

"Doesn't know what?" Brennan asked. Her throat had become dry during his speech.

"How I feel about her." Booth said. He gave her hand a squeeze. _Better late than never. _"Because, and I know you'll probably argue against this, but I'm afraid that if she knew that things would go differently. Like those arguments could hold more significance than they did before. Like-" _Is it really that hot in here? _"If something happens, she might push me away."

Brennan's eyes were glued to his, as if she couldn't look away. Gears clicked in her mind as she came to a conclusion. She decided that she'd never seen him so happy. Even if it was with Parker, or when they'd finally locked a suspect behind bars. This woman-whoever she was-made Booth happy, and she found that she wanted him to stay that way. "Why are you here then, Booth? How can you just sit here with me, even if we're celebrating over dinner, when you could be wherever she is? When you could be telling her how you feel."

_Somehow, I knew this would happen._ Booth knew the moment was right there, and knew he should tell her. It would be that easy. _Well, on the surface anyway. Or the first few seconds before she decides to snap my wrist. _"It isn't that easy, Bones."

She frowned, her brow creasing in the middle. "Why not?" She asked. With her free hand, Brennan reached for her tea. "You realize you haven't told me what her name is. Let alone what she looks like." Brennan said as she took a sip, all the while wondering why it even mattered.

"You know what she looks like." Booth replied. _You've seen her tons of times. The mirror kind of does that to you._

"So I know her?" Brennan's voice was full of more accusation than she'd intended to let loose.

Booth shrugged. "Well, sort of."

"What does she look like?" Brennan asked as she set down her cup.

Booth drew in a breath. _Game time, Seel. Move it or lose it._ "Brown hair. Blue eyes." He frowned, noticing the remnants of a piece from her meal clinging to her lip. "She's got a piece of lettuce on her lip."

"What? I doubt that would matter Booth, considering how you obviously feel about her. Besides-" Her attention was refocused as she saw her plate. Frozen, she forced her eyes to look back at him. _Oh._

_Why do I feel like I'm stuck in one of those incredibly corny moments in the movies Becca loved to watch? _Booth's head moved a fraction of an inch, as if that single movement offered confirmation. "I'm lookin' at her, Bones."

If it was physically possible Brennan's throat grew instantly dry. Drier than it was before. The other patrons drifted in and out of her thoughts but it all became background noise. No where near as important or significant as what was happening at their table. "I don't-" Brennan shook her head, desperately clawing for an reasonable explanation. Something that defined the reason Booth was looking at her in such a way. "You're saying that you have...feelings for me?"

Booth nodded silently. _Whatever you do, just don't freak out on me. _He waited to see if she'd speak again. _Come on-yell at me, tell me it's illogical...reciprocate if you'd like. I mean, it'd be nice. Just don't freeze up. Please. _He gulped, feeling as if the air had disappeared from around them. The idea occurred to him that he'd literally handed her the scissors to cut the string he was hanging from. "Bones?"

She wet her lips. "When did this happen?"

"I'm with you all the time, anyway. Who else could it possibly be?" Booth asked, wincing the minute his words were spoken. _Idiot. Idiot, idiot...idiot. Bones doesn't think like that. You know that. _"I don't know. I can tell you that it isn't exactly a recent development."

Brennan nodded, signaling that she understood. If she were to be honest, she kind of expected something of the sort. What wasn't expected was the way he was being so completely forward about it. "I see."

Booth dipped his head to try and look at her face from a different angle. Anything to let him know. _Give me a sign, Bones. Something I can work with. _

Countless times of them being together played on a reel inside Brennan's head. Take-out at her apartment. Rides in the SUV. Stolen looks as they interrogated a suspect. She gulped. As a scientist; as his partner, shouldn't she have seen it coming? Signs flashed as she replayed their time together, and even apart. How relieved he was when she called telling him that she was safe. The simplest relief at hearing his voice. Her stomach flipped. Whatever it was, Brennan found that she didn't want to lose it. "We're partners, Booth. Even if there was something between us, the lines regarding such a subject are strictly intact."

Booth bit his tongue. _Now? You bring up the line now? Well, it's better than nothing. _"Bones, when I drew that line, it was-there were a lot of things that forced me to make that decision. Okay? Yeah, I guess thinking back it was applied to us. Applied to anyone I came close with." He breathed in deep as he inched closer. The table now seemed like an insignificant barrier, though it was enough to separate them physically. "But things have happened since then. Things that made me realize the line I drew wasn't exactly fair to you or to anyone else."

Brennan gulped as other memories flashed before her. Months of purposefully pushing him away after Zack left for Iraq, and of trying to convince herself it meant nothing. Watching him get shot because of her only to think he was dead. She realized since then he'd honestly been trying to do what he thought was best. Then if that wasn't enough, the way Booth had comforted her through Zack's betrayal was proof enough that he obviously cared for her. They were in a good place nearly a month later and she felt like they could be honest with one another. "I'd be lying if I told you the idea didn't scare me a little. However, it's evident that you've put thought into this."

"I have, yes." Booth nodded. _I have thought about it. I might not have planned to tell you like this, but it's better that you know. _"But the last thing I want is to scare you."

"No Booth," Brennan protested, the grip her thumb held on his growing tighter. "it isn't like that. I just meant that it might take me a little while to figure out exactly what this means."

Booth laughed and broke into a smile. "Would it help if I told you I haven't exactly figured that part out either?"

Brennan shrugged as she felt warmth spread across her cheeks. The feeling coursing through her was entirely new and yet familiar at the same time. Where she expected to feel panic, she actually felt reassured. "Then I suppose that we could figure it out together. If-" Brennan darted her eyes away. She didn't want to feel fear about this; about him altogether. Uncertainty clung to the air, but it wasn't the uncomfortable kind. "If you would like to."

"I'd like to." Booth replied. _Too eager? Probably. But it's Bones. I can't dart around it anymore._

Brennan nodded in confirmation. To anyone else it would have looked like she'd simply agreed with something he'd said. But at their table, it was Brennan accepting the offer he was giving her. It was her turn to give him something to hold on to. "You haven't eaten any pie yet." She said. "I also realize that we still have paperwork to finish. You could take your pie to go and we could continue this discussion in a more comfortable setting that would be more suitable to complete our work."

_More comfortable setting? You're killing me, Bones. Killing me._ Then he spotted the shimmer in her eyes; the hope that he'd agree. _She's letting me make the decision for once? _Booth smiled. _But there's no way I can tell her no. There's no way I would want to._ "Then I guess I'd better get my pie to go."


	23. Feel This

**Author's Note: I know I have not updated this collection in a while, and for that I apologize. Life does have a way of butting in and having its own way of interrupting things, but I hope that this makes up for it. **

**I had already had something similar planned before last week's episode, but the final scene kind of conjured thoughts in me that I'm sure Brennan would think eventually as well. I'm not saying this exact sort of thing would happen, in fact I'd be surprised if it did, but I could see something such as this happening around Sweeps this season. Just to give you an idea of the time-line.**

**By the way, there's a line in here that isn't mine. Well, I used it so technically it is. But it came from my amazing friend Erica, who has always been supportive even in the midst of my insane shipping rants, or moments when the only thing that I can say consists of squeeing over our ships and just how amazing they are. So, yeah...she knows which one it is. I changed it a little-it's still one line, though.**

**Reviews of course are amazing, and I'd like for you to leave them. If you want that is. ;)**

* * *

"Come on, Bones. It's Friday, and the paperwork can wait until Monday." Booth sighed as he entered her office. While he'd expected to come and see her working he hoped it would be easier to convince her to quit for the day.

Brennan glanced up at him, the slightest hint of a smile crossing her lips as she watched him pacing back and forth in front of the couch. "I suppose you're right." Brennan held up a hand to stop his celebratory speech. "However, I already have plans. My editor wants the final chapters of my new novel by next Tuesday so I'm afraid I won't be available this weekend."

"So you're just...gonna hole yourself up and finish writing?" Booth wrinkled his nose and pulled his pacing to a stop directly in front of her.

Brennan leaned back in her chair and laced her fingers together as she stared back at him. To tell the truth, she had already finished the chapters but wanted the chance to go over them again to see if adding any further details or dialogue would be necessary. "I suppose that I am. Don't you have Parker this weekend anyway?"

Booth winced and clapped his hands together. "Yeah, I was supposed to." Booth shrugged. "Rebecca's parents are coming into town tomorrow morning and wanna spend some time with him."

"But that isn't fair to you." Brennan replied, only afterward realizing she was stating the obvious. The rest of the team had gone home for the weekend and after a particularly difficult case she knew they would all enjoy the rest. She, however, would simply move on to the next case from limbo and work on her writing until she and Booth were called to help again. "You look tired." Again stating the obvious, but it was something to fill the sudden silence that overtook them.

A small laugh escaped his lips. "We caught him, Bones. You, me, the squints...yeah, I'm a little tired." Booth shrugged. "But personally, I'd like to celebrate."

Brennan had to admit she felt the same. Booth had arrested their suspect that morning after a final piece of evidence cemented the fact that he was their killer. Afterward Booth had gone to his office and Brennan returned to the lab, grateful that for the time being their work was done. She watched the smile spreading from his mouth and his eyes and shook her head. She tried her best to ignore the fluttering in her stomach as their eyes connected. "I'm sorry Booth, but I have to get this done."

Booth nodded in defeat though he knew that he hadn't entirely lost. "At least let me drive you home. What kind of partner would I be if I didn't make sure you got home safely?"

She appeared to be mulling it over when she nodded. "I suppose that would be acceptable."

"Great, let's go." Booth replied. He stood next to the couch and watched Brennan as she gathered her things. "You ready?"

Brennan nodded and threw her coat over her arm as she reached him.

Booth's hand found its way to the small of her back just as they reached the door.

* * *

"Thanks, I'll be right there." Booth nodded and snapped his phone shut.

Brennan eyed him from her post on the couch, arms crossed and leaning forward. "What part of 'take me home' did you fail to comprehend?"

"Hey, I'm here aren't I? You got here safely. It's not my fault _your_ stomach growled; if you had eaten earlier at the diner instead of just grabbing some coffee-"

"I wasn't hungry then, Booth." Brennan cried. "Besides, while I appreciate your concern for my welfare, I can take care of myself."

"Soybean curd with green tea and a lettuce and tomato salad isn't dinner." Booth wrinkled his nose and poised his hands against his hips. "It's barely food."

"It's healthy, and what were you doing looking in my fridge anyway?" Brennan sighed and stood. "I left the room for a minute and when I come back not only have you spied on me, but you've practically invited yourself to stay."

"I wasn't _spying_..." Booth picked up his beer from the table. He grinned. "See? And you were the one who suggested I get something to eat, so I ordered take-out. Which I'm gonna go get by the way, before they give it to someone else."

Brennan shook her head and sighed as he turned to walk away. She wouldn't admit that she wanted him to be there, and the thought that they'd suddenly fallen into a pattern in which they both simply assumed their roles and carried on as if it was the way they had and would always be doing things unnerved her a little.

Booth felt rather than heard her reaction and spun on his heel just before he reached the door. "Okay, what?"

Brennan shook her head defiantly as she watched him reenter the room. "Nothing, I was just thinking about the book I have to finish, which apparently I will be unable to do."

She was probably supposed to come out as annoyed or upset but instead Booth sound her that much more attractive, an event that had become increasingly frequent. He wasn't about to complain but was also aware that if nothing happened soon there would be an issue. "You can still finish it Bones, but you gotta eat too." He grinned as the thought crossed his mind. "What am I up to lately anyway? Have I arrested the killer yet?"

"Yes, I was there this morning when you-" Brennan paused, her mouth hanging open as she got what he was trying to do. She reached out and hit him in the arm. "How many times do I have to tell you that you are _not_ the inspiration for Andy?"

Booth shrugged as he noted the slightest hint of crimson that crossed her cheeks. He ducked his head and squinted his eyes, holding up his hand with just the slightest amount of space between the two fingers he displayed. "Not even a little? There has to be something."

Brennan sighed and moved a tendril of hair behind her ear. "I suppose there might be something involved in his character, but you still aren't the inspiration."

"Really?" Booth asked as he arched an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Like-" Brennan darted her tongue out to moisten her lips and her cheeks turned a light shade of crimson. "His driving habits, I suppose. Are you happy?"

"Eh, maybe." Booth shook his head and smirked. "I gotta start somewhere, Bones."

Brennan simply rolled her eyes and shook her head. She wouldn't deny him the right to be happy about it, because after everything they had been through Booth deserved it. Despite that, the idea that he got to her so easily both confused and frustrated her. They had been partners for years and as such had formed an important relationship she knew, but there were times when they would talk and she'd grow so frustrated and find herself mere seconds later being content in the simple fact they were both there.

"You okay?" Booth asked, reaching his hand out to brush an eyelash from her cheek. He'd noted the way she'd suddenly grown calm and became concerned.

"I was just thinking." Brennan replied, rather stringently, and nodded in confirmation.

Booth waited for her to go into detail but when she didn't he chose to speak. "About what?"

Brennan hesitated, unsure about whether or not she should tell him. Truthfully, she wasn't actually sure about the actual topic necessarily; their partnership now contained so many facets it was hard to explain. "I'm not entirely sure." Brennan replied, furrowing her brow. She returned her gaze to his and shrugged. "Our partnership I suppose."

Booth gulped before drawing in a breath, contemplating how best to reply. Something was obviously bothering her and he knew she would have a need to speak about it before it troubled her even further. The fact that she'd mentioned their partnership with the look on her face-one of confusion and the frustration she got whenever she couldn't figure something out-caused a sense of worry to settle in the pit of his stomach. "What about it, Bones?" Booth asked as she turned her head away. "Hey-" Booth caught her cheek in his palm and offered what he hoped was an encouraging look. "Talk to me."

"I just-" Brennan paused and drew a breath, unsure of where to begin. Thoughts swarmed in her head and she struggled to piece them together coherently. "I don't know..."

"I think you do." Booth replied confidently, more for her than for him. "Our partnership..."

Brennan shook her head and closed her eyes. She wanted to focus and think clearly, but how could she when he was so close, touching her so carefully as if she might break? "It confuses me sometimes, but it's nothing that you need to worry about. I'm fine."

"Okay, see...when you say that without me even asking, I know you're lying." Booth replied, moving his hand from her cheek to her shoulder. The need for food became a distant thought in his mind.

"Sweets said something the other day...I really haven't given it much thought until now, but I realize it could be true." Brennan shrugged it off, hoping Booth would simply drop the subject.

Booth ran through his thoughts trying to remember what Sweets could have possibly said that Brennan not only remembered but actually considered to be fact. She'd mentioned their partnership, but that was what they always discussed in therapy. He was about to ask what it had been when Brennan cleared her throat again to speak.

"He said that we have a surrogate relationship; one that doesn't allow us to have any substantial relationships otherwise. I realize that in our line of work a certain close bond is necessary and provides the trust that is required. I also realize that chances of me finding someone who can understand and accept what I do would be hard. Not that it matters, but I've come to the conclusion that he was right."

Booth sighed and shook his head. "It matters, Bones." He replied. Pausing, Booth licked his lips and thought of the best way to poise the next question, finding himself almost afraid of the answer. "What do you wanna do about it?"

"I have no idea." Brennan laughed. "I guess that doesn't make sense. I'm sorry, you were going to get food."

"You're more important," Booth replied, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Would it make you feel better if I told you I'd thought of the same thing, and that I'm just about as stuck about it?"

A ghost of a smile crossed Brennan's face, barely managing to echo in her eyes. She tilted her head slightly and shrugged. "When did I become so predictable?"

"I don't think you are," Booth replied. "I mean, you can be pretty stubborn sometimes." Booth found he had to amend what he said when he saw the light in her eyes change. "I just meant that...you like to keep a wall up, not literally, but it's a safety measure that keeps a distance between you and other people. It keeps you from being hurt and you've only let a few people see behind it. Angela, your father-" His voice lowered. "Me."

Silently, Brennan nodded and took what he said to heart. In her line of work, a certain line was necessary in order to perform correctly and not let what she was privy to seeing everyday get to her and she supposed Booth was right. He _was_ right. Tears sprouted in her eyes but Brennan wasn't about to let them fall. "You're right." Brennan smiled as she stared back at him, his brown eyes seemingly looking directly into her. It wasn't scientifically possible Brennan reminded herself, but some things had to be taken on a different level. "I just-" Her fingers found a scratch just below his right eye and gingerly traced the area that would soon become a scar; a wound he'd received from battling their suspect. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything." Booth replied quietly, knowing she wouldn't take it as fact the moment he said it.

"You did." Brennan confirmed, her voice coming out hoarser than she'd intended. Her mind played back the events of the week before and of other things, reminding her yet again of how truly thankful she was to have Booth as a partner. "I know that what I've done is important and it always will be, but what you give to our cases and to the relationships we've forged is critical as well. I don't know what I would do without you, Booth. I l-"

Booth listened intently to what she was saying, interested not only because he knew it was important for her to say but also because he was beginning to realize yet again how Brennan could so easily amaze him. She stopped speaking abruptly and a look of panic flooded her eyes. Something had happened-something in what she was saying-and it had caused the blue in her eyes to grow just a shade darker and her breath to come a bit more rapidly. "Bones?"

Brennan shook her head, closing her eyes as if doing so would prevent the thought from coming to light. She was just reacting to the situation, right? It wasn't logical or even rational; they were partners. Partners protected and helped each other, and maybe became friends if they were lucky and had one they connected with. Partners didn't go around making declarations of how deeply they cared for each other, let alone actually coming out and saying they _loved_ one another. Brennan took a deep breath, willing the thought to simply leave her head before Booth even suspected it had ever happened. "What?"

"You were saying something," Booth replied, tucking a tendril of hair behind her ear. He knew the look in her eyes all too well. If he didn't act quickly the wall would be up just as quickly as it had fallen, and he'd be left standing on the other side.

"Right," Brennan nodded. She needed a moment, or needed to clear her head, anything to make sense of what was happening. The thought had come so suddenly her mind hadn't gotten the chance to process and edit it before it began to leave her lips. It registered the second the 'l' left her lips what she was about to say, and the repercussions it could have. "I was thinking that while this is nice it could be better with food, and since you've apparently forgotten or lost the desire to have it, I was going to go get it myself. So, if you'll excuse me-"

She wan panicing and was progressively trying to escape the moment, and Booth found he didn't want it to happen. He knew her well enough to know if he let her leave there was a chance she'd be cold and uncaring the next time he saw her and wasn't about to risk it. Booth grabbed her wrist just as she was making a move to leave the room. "I don't think that was what you were going to say." Brennan froze in place, neither leaving or getting comfortable where she was. "Bones," He called. She refused to look up at him. "_Temperance_..."

An involuntary gasp left her lips, and with eyes unshielded she turned her head up to look at him. Booth always had a way of reading through her defences and Brennan knew in that moment he knew exactly what she was going to say.

He waited for the moment her eyes connected with his, wanting what he said next to break through the shell of denial that was growing around her. "It's okay to feel. It doesn't make you any less human, or make you look weaker. In fact, it's pretty much the opposite." Booth told her, his hand moving from her wrist to rest against her shoulder.

Brennan stared back at him, amazed in the fact that he could read her so well but also accepting the fact Booth was right. Again. A smile cracked the worried look that had been on her face just moments before and a laugh escaped her lips. "It doesn't make sense. It isn't rational, or-" Brennan stopped shaking her head long enough to actually _look_at him. "I could list all the chemical reactions that cause it, that are causing it. I could go into detail about how it doesn't exist, how it couldn't possibly occur." A lonely tear managed to escape and trickled down her cheek. "But none of that makes sense now. Because, despite scientific fact, I can't help but feel like what's happening isn't just a release of dopamine and norepenephrine; against scientific reasoning, it's true." Brennan continued, sniffing and smiling again. A flutter stirred in her stomach and she tried to think of what it was people said caused that feeling: dragonflies? No, that wasn't right. Either way, it was happening and she knew it that moment she had no power to stop it, but she also realized that she didn't want to. "The truth is...I love you, Booth."

A dozen feelings swarmed through him and he tried to focus on one. His hand cradled her cheek, gingerly brushing at the trail her tear had left. Booth knew how significant Brennan's actually saying it was and wanted more than to tell her the same. To get his point across, Booth had to _show _her. Slowly, he brought his lips against hers, first going slow before she granted him access. Brennan's arms linked behind his neck, her fingers curling through his hair. Her tongue curiously parted his lips, both cautious and experimental at the same time. Boundaries were being erased and tested as one of his hands rested against the small of her back while the other managed to find an exposed portion of skin, his thumb rubbing circles against the skin he found there. Booth pulled her closer, more eager than ever to feel her against him. Lips met, mouths eager to take the other in, but eventually the need for oxygen pulled both back to reality.

Brennan rested her forehead against his as she tried regaining her breath, her mind unable to process anything else.

Booth felt her breath, a cool feeling against his swollen lips. _Bones._"Hey, Bones?" He grinned, waiting until she felt composed enough to look back at him. "In case you were wondering, I love you, too."

A blush crept across her face, and though she felt it Brennan didn't care. It was that moment when the sound of a stomach growling interrupted him. Laughing, her hand moved to flatten a portion of his hair that had been ruffled. "Enough to go get our take-out and come right back?"

He was aware of the implications of what coming back could bring, but also knew he'd have to be stronger when it came to her. Things had to happen first and rushing it wasn't necessary. They'd talk and explore things, but first he'd have to actually go and get the food that until that moment had seemed utterly unimportant. "I will," Booth nodded. "I'll even use-"

Brennan planted a finger against his lips as she raised an eyebrow. "_Legally_, Booth."

"So no siren." Booth replied. His confirmation had been intended to come out with a sense of finality, but instead it sounded more like a pout.

She laughed as her nails tenderly traced the hairline at the nape of his neck. "Don't worry," Brennan replied. "I'm sure that in the future I could think of reasons where I might find it acceptable."

Part of him almost couldn't believe what he heard, but understood exactly what she meant. "Well then," Booth coughed, rubbing both hands down her arms to link with her hands. He grinned as he watched a matching smile shine across her face."I guess I'd better go get that food."


	24. Undefineable

**Author's Note: So, there's this spoiler that I know about tonight's episode and I think it's awesome, but I know nothing like this will happen. It's entirely possible, but...I'm not getting my hopes up. Anyway, reviews are always welcome of course and please let me know what you think.**

* * *

I'm staring across the table finding it almost surreal. I have the visitor's badge clipped to my shirt and on my way out they'll check me again, that much I'm aware of. That much I was prepared for. What I wasn't prepared for was seeing my former assistant seemingly content where he was.

He's already told me several times that he regretted doing what he did, that he realizes now what a mistake it was to be lead down the wrong path. Despite the sincerest apologies he still seems to be holding something back. When I ask he looks directly at me, almost as if he's trying to decipher something that he hasn't quite figured out himself.

"I'm safer here, Doctor Brennan. I understand that what I did was horrible and that if I am released now there is a high percentage chance that with my low levels of self consciousness and mental preparedness someone could easily take advantage again. I wouldn't be as susceptible this time because I realize the complications it would create." He bowed his head and focused on a straw wrapper in his hands, folding then unfolding it. "In my quest for the right thing, I failed everyone who counted on me."

"You didn't-" I stop myself, realizing just a moment after the words leave my mouth they won't help. What Zack did was wrong and he's accepted that and saying something that could possibly trigger memories simply would not be beneficial.

He apparently picked up on the fact I was hesitant and picked up his head. "You're the first one to come see me. I figured everyone would be caught up in business at the lab to come."

I silently nodded, recalling the scurrying around and screening possible applicants for another intern. My grad students are all brilliant in their own rights and I know no one could ever replace the man sitting across from me, but the process is of finding someone I can not only count on but trust as well is proving to be a difficult task. "We solved another case recently and are now working on a set of remains from limbo. I had the time and wanted to see how you were doing." I wanted to say settling but it made the situation seem that much more permanent.

Zack nodded in reply, his eyes glistening over almost as if he's remembering something. The room we're in has other people; other visitors visiting family or close friends perhaps. The pallid gray walls don't do anything to brighten the mood and the guard posted near the door doesn't either, but windows bringing in light from a courtyard offer at least a smaller sense of normalcy to the situation.

"The others...Angela, Hodgins...Cam-" I begin, not knowing how he will react to me actually stating their names. I know it's ridiculous, believing that if I say them he will somehow remember something and he'll teeter off an edge. "They wanted to come, and I'm sure that at some point they might. For now, we wanted to give you the opportunity to heal as you see fit. Are you cooperating with the doctors?" I ask. I know it makes me sound motherly or at least concerned, but a part of me is afraid of what would happen if he didn't.

"They're doing the best they can, but some of them just want me to talk about what happened." He replied, as if he was reading from a script.

"You won't?" My voice comes out higher than I intended it to and I look around to see if anyone noticed. When I catch no one looking back at me I return my attention to him.

Zack shook his head. "I have, but I fail to see the point in replaying the story repeatedly. They all want to know how I'm feeling, but the feelings themselves don't matter."

"Feelings-" I begin, reminding myself almost instantly of Booth. "I myself am not comfortable making assumptions about them and can explain the reasons they occur, but I also realize now that some things simply can't be taken on pure logic. Feelings, as inaccurate they can be at times, do take place and have a certain level of importance. What I'm trying to say is...feelings do matter, Zack. We might not see it that way, but they should be taken into account."

I know the look in his eyes and can almost be for certain as to what he'll say. Truthfully, before all of this happened I probably would have reacted the same way. "But you deal with logic and scientific fact all the time, Doctor Brennan. If we enter a situation and rely on someone's gut feeling to make a decision the entire process could be compromised."

Closing my eyes, I draw a deep breath and try to formulate something that I can only hope will get through to him. Hope isn't enough though, and so I draw upon words that I am only now beginning to grasp the concept of. "Sometimes...sometimes we have to let our brains rest. We have to let the overriding logic of it all be put aside. Just for a second. We can keep it there and it still exists and is a factor, but our hearts..." This is harder than I thought it would be; the explaining the situation to Zack in a way he'll understand and realizing just how right Booth was. "We have to lead with them sometimes, too."

"The heart is incapable of leading you somewhere." Zack argues. He's correct of course, but I know I'll need to explain it to him in further detail.

"Not the actual organ, Zack. I'm talking about trust and hope, and things like that. Those are the things that can't be measured in the lab. Those are the ones that while hard to understand prove to be incredibly beneficial. They're the things that form a distinguished person as opposed to someone who loses track and is unable to retrieve themselves." I say. I'm waiting for his reaction and he seems to be having a hard time formulating a response. Unable to stop myself, I reach out and grab his hand to offer it a small squeeze. At this his eyes connect with mine and I know I've gotten through to him. "You will find your way back. It will just take some time, and it will take admitting things to your doctors even when you don't want to."

For a moment, Zack appears childish as his lower lip pouts out in frustration. "I truly am sorry. I know what I did hurt all of you, Doctor Brennan."

I nod my head silently and we sit there for a while, both contemplating until I hear the guard call my name. I know I must leave and therefore stand before letting go of his hand. "Goodbye, Zack. I will try my best to come again soon."

He nods and offers the first genuine smile I've seen from him in what now seems like ages. "If you could, would you tell them?"

"Of course." I offer a wave before turning to leave.

The sky is bright and the breeze cool as I exit the facility, ambling my way to the parking lot. It comes as no surprise to spot the familiar black SUV sitting in the middle waiting for me, its driver propped against the side. When he sees me he lifts himself up and adjusts his sunglasses, waiting for me to reach his side. He takes them off and slips them into a pocket, simply holding out his hand wordlessly as a means of invitation.

Wordlessly, but it's all the invitation I need. Booth's arms wrap tightly around me and I know instantly there is something completely past partnership about this hug. It's no different than any of the others and yet I can't help but feel even more comforted by the small means of support that now seem to hold that much more significance. "Thank you for waiting." I mutter, eyes closed and cheek resting against Booth's shoulder.

I feel his hand running circles against my back and even with my eyes closed I can practically picture the look on his face. "It's not a problem, Bones. Anytime." Almost immediately I feel him squeezing tighter, if only for a second. "How is he?"

It was a question I anticipated and after gaining my composure I feel confident enough to reply. Pulling back, I offer a shrug before speaking. "He's doing as good as can be expected under the circumstances. He...also said to tell everyone that he's sorry."

When most people would show signs of pity or something of the sort Booth's face instead shows a different emotion. He's concerned of course, but his eyes are exhibiting signs of understanding. Nodding, he clears his throat. "I'm sure he is." Booth says. It's quiet for a moment before I feel his palm resting against my cheek. "You know Zack appreciates you coming, Bones. As much as he's capable."

I nod because at the moment I don't know what else to say. It feels strange to have such a personal conversation in a public place but I don't feel like pulling away. Words don't come but eventually Booth simply nods and smiles in understanding. I'm comforted but not at all surprised at the fact he seems to understand so well, though I can't help but wonder when nonverbal communication became such an important facet of our partnership.

"What do you feel like?" Booth asks, a sudden grin breaking his calm face. When I don't answer he laughs. "Come on Bones, you look like you could use some Thai."

"It's impossible to 'look' like you could use a certain type of food," I argue. "but yes...Thai sounds appropriate."

Booth nods in agreement and reaches in his pocket to grab something. It takes a moment to process, but what he's holding is a set keys and he's extending them in my direction. "One time deal, don't get used to it."

I tilt my head to the side wanting to believe what he's doing but also realizing the reason. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Booth." I grab the keys anyway.

At that, Booth's mouth brakes into a full grin, dimples forming on his cheeks. He's happy and it causes me to feel the same. "You're my partner and we're friends. If you're happy, I'm happy. But like I said...don't get used to it."

He brushes past, feigning fear as I climb into the driver's seat. I wait until we're both properly buckled in and the SUV is on before looking at him. "Thank you. For...a lot of things, but..."

Apparently he picked up on my hesitation as Booth rests a hand against mine, intertwining his fingers with my own. It feels different than I would have expected, but the entire ride home I don't let go.


	25. The Last Thing She Said

**Author's Note: So, this wasn't as angsty as it started to be. I don't know if any of you have heard the song but it was originally based on the song, "The Last Thing She Said" by Ryan Tyler. The song is just really awesome and kind of sad but...anyway. That sort of changed as I was writing a little, but some of the credit for inspiration does go to her and that song.**

**By the way...shameless plug here, but I recently started a full-fledged BB fic. It's AU and is called Love Remains The Same. Feel free to check it out after you're done reading here. Thanks, and if you have time reviews are like candy. Thanks!**

* * *

_Booth sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't get why you're acting like this Bones. All I did was say that, maybe-"_

_"My intentions were perfectly clear when we entered this relationship!" Brennan moved across the room and away from him as she grabbed her purse. "Angela is my best friend and I will support her completely during her pregnancy with whatever it is she needs me to do. However, I am not, nor will I ever be...a mother."_

_Booth coughed and placed his hands on his hips, knowing they were steadily losing control of the situation. "So I guess it's out of the question to ask if you wanted to go to the movies with Parker and me tomorrow night, right?"_

_Her eyes widened. "That is completely unfair, Booth. I care very much for Parker and you know I would go if you asked me."_

_"Then what's the problem, Bones? I've seen you with kids. You're great with Parker, and do you remember Andy? Even since then there have been children involved in our cases and you've talked to them just fine." Booth argued._

_"The children in our cases are different. Just because I can hug someone while they're crying or offer them some piece of hope that their mother or father is no longer in pain does not guarantee that I would be able to do the same thing with my own child." Brennan cried, frustration seeping through her every pore. She saw the pain and frustration on Booth's face and knew that if they went much further they'd both say something they would regret. "I'm going to the lab. I have to help finish verifying objects for the Civil War exhibit; I'll be back later."_

_"Wait. Bones, you can't just leave-" Booth paused as she opened up the door and turned to look back at him._

_"I can leave if it's what I choose to do. Right now I'm not completely certain I'd like to stay, so I'm going." Brennan declared before offering a sad smile and closing the door behind her, leaving a surprised looking Booth in her wake._

Red and blue lights pulsed outside the window, and it took Brennan only a fraction of a second to realize she was in her car. Squinting her eyes against a bright light she tried recalling where she was and what she was doing there.

"M'am, are you alright? Don't worry, we're working on getting you out of there. You'll be headed to the hospital just as soon as that happens." A man said-the man who had graciously moved the flashlight so her eyes could actually focus on his face.

It was then that she remembered. They were having a fight, and she left. How long ago had that been? A loud sound was heard and she swore she recognized what it was but couldn't place a name on it. Brennan tried moving her head from the wheel but soon winced in pain. "Booth..."

"M'am? Is there someone we can call to let them know where you'll be going? We'll need your name as well..." His voice grew increasingly concerned.

Brennan coughed and fought a stream of blood that was steadily growing closer to her mouth. "Booth," she coughed. "You should...you should call Booth."

Somewhere close to her she could hear someone else talking to the man and heard her name mixed in with his words. Apparently they'd been able to get through the passenger side and find her purse for some identification but due to the nature of her injuries were still in the process of getting her out of the vehicle.

"I shouldn't have said-" Brennan coughed and wrapped a hand around her abdomen, almost thankful for the seat-belt they were in the process of cutting off. Had it not been there, she wasn't sure what would have happened. "I need to tell him-"

"Miss Brennan, we're going to move you now, alright?" Another voice called out, but this time she didn't bother with trying to find out who it belonged to.

The noises grew louder and as she was lifted onto a stretcher her eyes caught a glimpse of the scene surrounding her. Ambulances, police cars, a helicopter which she guessed had been the cause of the noise though with everything happening she wasn't sure. People hovered over her trying to assess the damage before finally moving aboard. Brennan tried to answer questions as best she could but they insisted she lie still, and their worried faces told her not to second guess their judgement.

So something was wrong, but Brennan wasn't sure just how badly she had been hurt. Her mind was progressively growing cloudy about the subject but she knew he had to know. They'd fought before and neither of them had left and when she did it wasn't because she wanted to, but because she was afraid of what they'd end up saying if she were to stay. Booth had to find out and she hoped someone could tell him though she hated to think of what the phone call would end up like. A mask was placed over her face and her eyes fluttered. _No,_ Brennan thought. _I have to do this..._

* * *

Cafeteria coffee a nurse had given him out of pity because she knew he wouldn't leave until he knew something wasn't his idea of a great time but he needed something to keep him awake. Every time a door would open Booth's head would pop up only for him to be disappointed each time. Something was happening-they were in there with the woman he loved-and he was left to sit and worry.

"Booth," Angela was a flurry of brown hair and tears as she ran to hug him, holding on tight as she continued to speak. "I came as quick as I could. Have you heard anything?"

Booth waited until Angela released her grip on him to reply. "Not yet, I guess they've only been in there about an hour or so." He sighed and shook his head. "I should have stopped her."

Angela sat down and encouraged Booth to follow suit. "You guys were fighting?"

"Yeah, and I just-" Booth set down his coffee cup to keep from crushing it. "I could have stopped her from leaving, you know? I could have apologized first and we could have reached a compromise about it, and then everything would have been fine. The subject could have come up again in the future but we'd take care of it then."

Angela sighed and placed a hand on his arm. "Do you really believe that, Booth? You're right. It might have ended the argument now, but do you really think if Brennan wanted to leave that badly that there wasn't a reason and you could have stopped her?"

For a moment a brief smile crossed his face. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Booth replied. "I'm sorry for calling you by the way, I know you and Hodgins have a lot to deal with already with the baby on the way and painting the room and all but-"

"Are you kidding me? I'd be angry with you if you wouldn't have, so don't even think about apologizing for that." Angela replied before rubbing a hand across her stomach. "Besides, we want to wait until we find out whether it's a boy or a girl first. It would kind of make it easier to paint the room."

Booth rubbed his hands together and stared around the room. There were a few other people sitting there, perhaps also waiting for news about their loved ones. He knew it was bad because while he wanted them to be alright as well he couldn't help but hope news about Brennan would come first. He though of their argument and wondered again if he could have actually stopped it, yet still realizing Brennan left of her own accord. Booth didn't blame himself but the wondering about what could have happened otherwise was beginning to take its toll on him.

Periodically, a nurse would come and inform them of what was happening and Angela would get on the phone to inform the others. Hodgins had asked her time and again if she wanted him to be there but she insisted that Brennan would say they should be doing work if at all possible, and that if the waiting room were to be more crowded it probably wouldn't make the situation any better.

Booth barely drank the cup of coffee the nurse had given him, but had instead reverted to pacing back and forth in the waiting room.

"Seriously, you need to sit down. If you don't there's going to be a hole in the floor." Angela told him. "The doctor will come out once everything is finished."

He'd already been told the same thing twice by the nurse after he practically ordered her to come back the second anything happened. "I can't just _sit_ Ange, she's in there and-"

"And we're out here. I know," Angela replied sadly. "but when Bren wakes up I'd like her to see you rather than have to explain why you were escorted out by security because you were making everybody in the waiting room anxious."

Booth was about to reply when he saw her looking over his shoulder. Turning, he saw a doctor looking in his direction.

"Agent Booth?" The doctor asked, already knowing who he was due to the description he'd gotten from the poor nurse who'd had to deal with him.

Booth gulped and nodded in confirmation. He had to know but at the same time was afraid of the answer. "How is she?"

"Miss...rather, _Doctor_ Brennan as she informed us is currently being wheeled to recovery. She sustained an injury to her neck as well as both legs. We were able to go in and repair most of the damage and once she wakes up we'll be able to get a better picture as to how long her actual recovery will take."

A breath Booth soon realized he'd been holding exited his mouth and he could hear Angela gasping from behind him. "Thanks Doctor..."

"Fields." He informed the agent.

"Fields," Booth nodded. "When can I see her?"

Doctor Fields shook his head. "Not until she is moved to a regular room unfortunately, but then you're more than welcome. I do suggest only one person at a time however and to keep your visits short." He replied, remembering the way Brennan reacted upon being taken into the operating room. "There is something you should know, Agent Booth...your partner...she was asking for you all throughout the time until she was put under anaesthesia."

Booth was again reminded of the argument they had before she left. She was asking for him before the surgery and while he wasn't sure of the reason it only served to make him want to see her more. "Really? Uh, thanks. Did she...say anything else?"

Fields nodded with the slightest hint of a smile, not wanting to betray what was supposed to be his completely professional persona. He glanced at Angela knowing she could easily hear what he was saying but had already assumed by the reaction to Brennan's recovery she was there for her as well. "I can only tell you what she said, not what she meant by it. Doctor Brennan-Temperance-said that she was sorry. About what I'm not sure, but she made it incredibly clear that she wanted you to know."

Booth bowed his head and clasped his hands together. He knew Brennan was still at a point in which she didn't believe in God but he hoped that saying something to him would help. The room was quiet around him and everyone was still until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Angela standing next to him. "Thank you, Doctor."

"Is there-are you sure there's no way he could see her now? I mean he isn't sick or anything so it isn't like he'd contaminate the area." Angela said. She noticed the way his shoulders had slumped and the sudden weight he was carrying. Brennan had been so hurt from their conversation-about what she still wasn't completely sure-and she had left. Doctor Fields said she was fine now, but wasn't there always a chance? Booth was someone who took everything personally even if he chose to not admit it. In her last minutes before surgery Brennan's last words had been to him, in an essence trying to let the blame off him; it wasn't his fault really, but Angela knew if nothing changed Booth would see it that way.

Doctor Fields shook his head. "As soon as she wakes up, you'll be the first to know." He looked at Booth and offered a look of sympathy. "You should go home and rest, or at the least go to the cafeteria and get something to eat, you'll be here waiting for a while. Her chances of recovering are significant but as I said the complete picture won't be clear until Doctor Brennan wakes up."

* * *

The lights stung her eyes and her body ached but as she blinked the sleep from her eyes Brennan realized where she was.

"Bones." Booth called upon seeing her eyes flutter open. "Hey, Bones-" He was immediately at her side, hand cupping her cheek. "Can you hear me?"

Angela looked up from a chair against the wall and witnessed the situation. Knowing they needed a private moment and that everyone else in the waiting room who had since arrived would want to know she stood up and began moving for the door. "I'll just...go let everyone know."

"Booth," Brennan said, her voice coming out scratchy but otherwise perfectly normal. Her fingers curled around his when he grabbed her hand.

"How are you feeling?" Booth asked as his thumb traced the slightest hint of a bruise on her right cheek.

Brennan blinked and tried to find the right words to say, but as she was thinking her mind went back to one of the last things she remembered; the image of Booth standing in the middle of their living room looking shocked and hurt. Tears sprouted in her eyes as she knew the reason and she opened her lips to speak.

He knew she was remembering and immediately shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Bones. Everything's fine."

"No...no, it isn't. Booth, what I said-" Brennan pursed her lips, feeling a little defeated by her current state. "I shouldn't have left, I realize that. I was afraid of what would have happened had I stayed but I still should have tried."

"I could have, too." Booth replied as he scrubbed his face with his free hand. "Look...I love you. I know what you think about that sort of thing and I know the idea of it scares you. But it's the truth, Temperance. I'm in love with you, and one stupid fight isn't going to change that."

A thousand thoughts swarmed but she could only focus on the ones the registered what he said. Her eyebrows knitted together for a moment as she considered his words when it dawned on her. "That's the first time you've said that."

Booth nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. But I've known for a while. For-"

"Booth," Brennan cut him off, her voice sounding steady and insistent. "Our relationship is anything but what is considered normal but there are still certain things that occur. What happened today wasn't just an argument, but it could be."

"What are you saying?" Booth asked, frowning.

Brennan sighed as she heard a light overhead begin to buzz. The light flickered twice but stayed on. "You are an amazing father and you can deny it all you want, but you'd like another child. I on the other hand am perfectly content with the way things are and have no desire to have that change." She watched his face for any signs of his reaction. "I'm sorry, Booth."

Booth blinked back a fresh set of tears and shook his head. He pulled her hands into his and allowed his thumb to graze the surgical tape on the back of her hand, staring at it before looking back at her. "_You_ are what is important to me, Bones. When I got the call, I just...I froze. All of the arguing, it didn't matter, okay? All that mattered was that you were alright and that we'd work through it." He smiled and gave her hand a light squeeze. "If Parker is the only child I ever have, I'm okay with that. I love him more than I ever thought was possible, but if he's all I ever have...that's fine. You're more important to me."

She fought back a wince, disguising it as she shifted in the bed. The pain medication was wearing off and she was pretty sure a nurse would come in soon to check on her but found she didn't care. "I really am sorry, Booth. What I said to you-"

"Doesn't matter." Booth shook his head. He smiled as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're going to be fine, that's all I care about. But you aren't as good at hiding that you're tired and in pain as you think you are." He gave her a knowing look and watched as a blush crept across her face. "I'm going to go get someone to check on you and then I'll be right back." Booth said, leaning to plant a kiss on her lips.

True to his word, Booth returned shortly with her doctor who spoke for a few minutes about the procedure and what to expect afterward. He advised a nurse to administer another round of pain medication and to order follow-up tests for the following morning before they left the room. Angela, Hodgins, Cam and Sweets came for a few minutes, all saying how glad they were she was fine. It wasn't long before Booth was the only one left in the room.

He was just walking back from shutting the door when he caught her shiver. "Cold?"

Brennan shook her head. "No, I'm just...I'm fine. Could you-" She sighed, finding that words weren't coming as easily as she would hope.

Booth stood at the side of her bed trying to fight the smile he felt growing. "Are you asking me to stay?"

"Well, you don't have to. But-" Brennan glanced at the chair beside the bed before returning her eyes to him. "I was just thinking that chair looks rather uncomfortable. So, if you wanted..."

"I don't want to hurt you," Booth argued, already knowing that if she asked he'd agree.

"You won't." Brennan confirmed, her eyes drooping as her hand fell to the mattress. She made a weak attempt at waving him over. "Booth."

He laughed but knew she was being serious. "Yeah, Bones?"

"Would you just...come lay with me?" Brennan asked, her eyes a shining blue and her mouth revealing the slightest hint of a smile.

"I thought you'd never ask." Booth grinned. He helped her by readjusting the pillow before carefully settling in next to her. Keeping her injuries in mind, Booth put an arm around her waist and smiled as he felt her head rest against his shoulder. They'd had a fight but after everything that happened during the day it didn't seem to matter anymore. What was important was that she was safe and healthy and that she would make a full recovery. Her hair brushed against the stubble of his chin but it was something he had grown accustomed to, and in a way found almost comforting.

She hadn't intended to end up in the position she was. Rather, she hadn't meant to be in the hospital overnight. The fact that Brennan was in Booth's arms was something she was quite content with. Her plan had been to go to the lab for a few hours, ignoring any calls she was sure he'd make. If she was lucky he wouldn't actually come to the lab and instead she'd stop by the diner for a slice of pie as her portion of the compromise before heading home. _Home._The idea was something relatively new to Brennan; a house to go to and someplace to sleep at night was what she had been used to. Having crayon drawing secured to the fridge door and pictures of family members hanging in the hall-that was what now represented home to her. She would never have known that had it not been for Booth, and for that she was grateful.

"Hmm?" Booth mumbled against the top of her head. He thought he's heard her say something just as he closed his eyes but wasn't sure.

Sheets rustled a little as she adjusted slightly to look him in the eye. She had said it before, quietly, as confirmation to herself. But he had heard and he had enough right to know. "I said that I love you," Brennan replied. "It doesn't exactly make sense, but I do."

Though sleep and the effects of the day were beginning to take their toll, Booth heard everything she said clearly. Though not the most romantic, sweep-you-off-your-feet kind of answer...he knew nothing like that would ever come from her. He leaned down to softly place a kiss against her lips. "It makes perfect sense to me."


	26. Relief

**Author's Note: I know what you're thinking. Yet _another _post-finale-esque fic. But of all the ones good and bad that I read, none were quite like this. That...and this would just literally not leave me alone. It permeated all other thoughts regarding my writing until I finally put pen to paper (or, you know...fingers to keyboard).**

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoy and that you review. Thanks!**

* * *

Her home was her solace. That, and a bottle of wine. It gave her the chance to relax and, though briefly, escape the reality that was beginning to settle in around her.

Work went on just as it should, though she was aware that the people around her disagreed. Angela had told her more than once to slow down and take some time to think. The trouble was, if she did it was the only thing she could think about. Sweets wanted to talk about it; how were her feelings affecting the work she performed?

The one person who she could have gone to during the moments when all she wanted was to simply be quiet and not be asked questions was the very reason Brennan was in the state she was.

Days were easier she found, because then she could at least busy herself with something at the lab. Examining a set of bones from limbo took significantly less time with Booth gone. Gone, because she had yet to refer to him as _dead._

The idea of him lying in a morgue somewhere, or the funeral home she knew he'd be taken to was something Brennan tried to avoid at all costs. It was starting to take a physical toll, but she continued to press on, not going home until Angela had repeatedly begged her or Cam not so kindly suggested that it was in her best interests. They meant well, she knew. But they didn't get it.

The nights were harder that way, in that the silence of her apartment was filled with more memories of events past than she would care to admit. Though she'd never admit it unless he specifically cornered her about the issue, she'd been to his house twice. The first time only for a few moments, simply because she needed confirmation. She wished she had taken pictures, something to remember him by. The second time she stayed longer, sitting on the sofa and staring at the walls, contemplating just how she would move past it. In reality, her nights were a stark contrast to the days.

The one before his funeral was proving to be worse. Knowing what would happen the following morning and what she would be forced to do suddenly seemed so overwhelming. Practically running, she sprinted into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine she'd kept and without thinking, two glasses. If her mood were any lighter she would have laughed, but the lump in her throat made it sound more like a sob.

She'd already tried convincing herself that time would heal the wounds. There was no point in going over and over the events of the night almost two weeks before-after all, there was nothing more that could be done.

Still, the thought of a life without Booth...without his alpha-male tendencies, or insistance that she eat, or-Brennan's hand grasped her glass tightly_-Bones_. She hadn't thought much of it before that moment, but what had once been a name used to annoy her had somehow, somewhere along the line turned into something completely different. While it was still on one hand, Brennan could count the times when she had referred to herself as such, and the times she actually responded to the nickname were far greater.

Whether it was the wine or the exhaustion of working nearly fifteen hours a day for nearly two weeks in an effort to avoid the moments when she'd remember what it was like, her throat suddenly constricted and a sob wrangled its way out. Tears filtered down her cheeks and her shoulders shook. She hadn't cried before, at least not in her own home, but now she had. His voice, or the way she heard it in her head, had been the trigger. And suddenly that voice, _Booth's_ voice, seemed to be slipping from memory.

Had she been completely sober Brennan probably wouldn't have been so desperate in her quest to find her phone, and after finding it, actually dialed his number. She knew he wouldn't answer-knew the machine would pick up-but somehow that made it all seem easier.

_"Hey, it's Seeley Booth. I'm sorry, but I can't get to the phone right now. Just leave your name and number, and I'll get back to you."_

She hung up almost immediately, eyes honed in on the phone in her hand. Taking another sip from her glass, she dialed again. And again. The way he said 'Booth', the tone of his voice as he explained that he wasn't available. On the fourth call she felt compelled, however irrationally, to leave a message.

"Booth," Brennan picked up her wine glass from the table. "It's Brennan. Bones. Temperance. But not Tempe. You..." She watched as the contents of her glass swirled, just barely missing the rim. "You never called me Tempe. I just...this is completely irrational. I know you won't hear anything I say. I know that because I was there the night you were shot. I was there at the hospital when they told me you were dead."

It was the first time she'd said it out loud and doing so caused another duo of tears to slowly trickle a path down her face.

"I guess I'm just wondering why you did it. Why you jumped in front of me, why yet again you managed to save me and hurt yourself. I'm a strong person and I could have sustained the damage. I could have-I _would_ have if it meant saving you. If it meant Parker could grow up and have his father there to help him, or that someone from the Bureau won't be coming soon to ask if I'm still interested in having a partner. I don't want one, because-" Brennan paused briefly, her thoughts taking her in another direction. "Your funeral is tomorrow. I don't want to go but I'm sure Angela will try and convince me it's the right thing to do. From an anthropological standpoint I can see how her beliefs would be correct. But it still doesn't make me feel compelled to stand there and listen to people talking about all the things you've done and how important you are...what a great man you are. Were. What a great man you _were._" Brennan swallowed and closed her eyes, blinking back images of him lying in a casket, knowing what the following day would bring. "Goodbye, Booth."

Brennan hung up the phone and set it down on the table, her hands shaking as she refilled her wineglass. Booth was gone now and she'd have to find a way to move past it. Despite knowing that she couldn't help but feel that it wasn't right. He was Booth. The man who had saved her from rabid dogs and a rogue agent, just minutes after escaping from the hospital. The man who had pulled her and Hodgins from underground, digging at the dirt with his bare hands. The man who-

Eventually the remembering everything Booth had done began to be too much and the glass in her hand went flying across the room, coming to a halt in pieces on the floor, the wine seeping into the carpet-just like his blood had seeped through her fingers.

* * *

His day had begun by dressing in a uniform for his own funeral and ended by sitting on the steps reading Brennan's letter to Zack, trying to convince her that she truly had given him something. Going home along that night had been harder than Booth would have expected, but after his third attempt at asking Brennan if she was really sure she wanted to be alone he knew he had to go.

The lights in the house were out and dust had settled against all his things but by all important standards, he was home.

He set his keys on the table and slipped off his jacket before walking to the fridge. Booth had already opened the door before remembering that he had only been home briefly during the day and hadn't had the chance to shop for food.

Going about turning on the few lights he'd need before simply going to bed and sleeping, his eye caught the flashing light on his answering machine. He hadn't noticed it before, but he'd barely had the chance to relax in the tub before Brennan came barreling in to interrupt him. Not that he minded, but he wasn't about to admit that.

The ice-maker in the freezer stopped buzzing just as he pressed play, and for a moment Booth was too distracted by sorting through all the mail he'd left to read to realize who had left the message.

Brows furrowed, he stepped closer to the machine, as if doing so would bring him closer to her. "Bones?"

_"-because I was there the night you were shot. I was there at the hospital when they told me you were dead."_

He winced, recoiling from the machine as he heard her words. She must have called then, Booth realized, during the time he was believed to be dead. Knowing who she was and how she operated, the idea that she could have been under so much stress about it to have actually called made the loathing Sweets for not telling her he was alive come back even stronger. He and that man would definitely need to talk.

_"-What a great man you _were_."_

He heard her take in a shaky breath, and it was as if that were the trigger. He knew what she would think, knew what it would look like to anyone else. But despite her protests otherwise, Booth knew she wasn't simply 'fine'. It was what caused him to put back on his jacket and grab his keys, leaving the beer he had just opened sitting on the counter.

* * *

The knock barely registered in Brennan's mind as she furiously scrubbed with a sponge to remove the stain she'd caused the night before. It hadn't bothered her when she woke up that morning, but then again she was so used to getting by on automatic.

The shoes that were suddenly in her peripheral vision didn't come as much of a surprise, nor did the voice that matched them. "Bones."

"You could have knocked, Booth." Brennan mused, her eyes not leaving the stain on the carpet.

"I did." Booth replied. "Bones..."

She sniffled a little, but continued her work with the sponge. "I'm fine, Booth. I just need to finish this."

"Okay, when you say that without me asking, I know you're lying." Booth said, sighing as he watched her continue to clean the floor. He remembered how scared and sad she sounded when leaving the message on his machine and knew the wine stain was probably related somehow. "Let me help."

Brennan shook her head, still unwilling to look at him. "I spilled something and I need to clean it up. I _don't_ need your help."

Despite her protests, Booth knelt beside her, reaching his arms out to stop hers. He watched as she froze what she was doing, her eyes still fixed on the ground. "Temperance."

Brennan's shoulders slumped and she closed her eyes. "I said I was-"

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Booth asked, his voice tinged with the slightest hint of fear.

"I suppose I shouldn't, since you apparently know me so well." Brennan nearly laughed the comment out, but it sounded bitter more than anything.

Booth sighed again and watched as her hands picked at the carpet fibers surrounding the stain. "Did it happen before or after you left the message?"

Brennan frowned as she went back into her memory trying to recall what Booth meant. When she did, she turned her head to look at him. Unshed tears gathered in her eyes as she spoke, "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"But I did." Booth replied.

A lop-sided smile crossed Brennan's face as the reason of just why he had been able to hear the message struck her. "Because you're alive."

Booth nodded though he was unsure of just what she meant. Yes, he was alive. But the fact that he didn't tell her was still something he regretted. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Bones. I know I said that before, but..." He trailed off, unable to come up with anything that sounded remotely like a reasonable excuse. "I should have told you myself. It would have been breaking the rules, but I've done it before. And, while I might regret saying this, I'm pretty sure I'll-"

His words were hushed as Brennan pressed a finger to his lips. "Booth," She stared at him, taking in everything she could see. There was a time in the two weeks she thought he had died when she was afraid of forgetting everything, and she wanted so desperately to memorize the set of his mouth and the way his eyes shined. Hers settled on a slight bruise forming on his cheek and it was then she found her words again. "I'm sorry I punched you."

At that, Booth couldn't help but smirk a little. He shrugged. "I earned it." He said. Taking a breath, he knew she had to have been tired even if she wasn't willing to admit it. "Listen Bones, why don't you just go clean up. Go get ready for bed, relax a little. Let me finish cleaning this up."

She was about to refuse until he looked back at her. "Are you sure?"

He nodded and grabbed her hand as they stood. "Yeah, I am. I'll take care of it."

Brennan cocked her head to the side and began mulling over words to form an appropriate response. The only thing she could think was that while she may have been angry before, the only thing she felt now was...relief. But for what? Relief that Booth was alive, that he was there, and that somehow they had both managed to get through the whole ordeal unscathed. Physically, at least. Her relief was what drove her to suddenly charge towards him, closing the distance as she enveloped him in a tight hug. She stood like that for a few minutes and rested her cheek against his shoulder. "I'm really glad you're here, Booth."

Booth smiled and ran a hand across her back. He kissed her forehead and sighed. "I am too, Bones," He said. "I am, too."


	27. Taking Care Of You

**Author's Note: So, this one was sort of inspired by me to be honest. Well, the fact that I am currently sick and don't have Agent F.B.Eye Candy to take care of me. Wouldn't that be like...the best thing ever? Minus the actually being sick part.**

**Anyway, read and review if you can. Thank You!**

* * *

Whether she wanted to admit it or not, it was happening. She'd sneezed three times on the way to the scene and when Booth asked if she was alright Brennan blamed it on allergies. When they arrived at the crime scene and she nearly blacked out when kneeling to examine the victim he'd helped steady her before she again insisted she was fine. She hadn't eaten, and could they grab something on the way back to the Jeffersonian?

Booth obliged, knowing better than to press the issue. It wasn't until he arrived in her office later that afternoon to see her frantically tugging at the last tissue in a box on her desk that he even dared to suggest she see a doctor. Brennan of course denied his claim that she was sick and chalked it up to allergies. She'd had little colds here and there all throughout her work and had done her best to contain them, she could do the same then.

The case went on and Brennan tried her best to keep up appearances. She was the lead Forensic Anthropologist in the case, she couldn't cave. But the antihistamines Brennan was taking for her "allergies" weren't having as much of an effect as she'd hoped.

Insisting on still sitting in on interviews and going to speak with the victim's family, Brennan fought back the urge to sleep in the SUV on the way there. Booth told her she was more than welcome-the parents lived nearly forty miles away-but she politely declined.

Eventually, they solved the case and the suspect was arrested. Another case solved, another murderer put behind bars. While she wasn't sure why, the idea of it all depressed Brennan a little. Not that the guy who'd done it had happily been captured, but that there ever was someone to capture in the first place.

The knock she received later that night didn't come as much of a surprise, but looking down at her attire, Brennan knew she was in no shape to entertain company. "If you come bearing take-out, I'm sorry but I can't-"

"I've got something much better. I figured it would help." Booth grinned, holding up a white bag of food.

Whatever its contents, Brennan couldn't smell them. "Booth..." She nearly whined. "I'm fine, but I'm tired so I'd appreciate it if you-"

"If I what...left you here insisting that you're fine when you aren't? It's soup-chicken soup, actually-and it smells pretty good." Booth replied, still standing in the doorway.

Brennan sniffled a little, hoping to catch a whiff of the soup but sighed when her reddened nose offered no relief. "Thank you for the offer, but...I can't have chicken soup anyway. You know I don't eat meat or animal products."

It was a weak attempt and Booth saw right through it. "You're right, I did. It's not _real_ chicken soup, Bones. It's mock chicken soup. No animal about it. But the lady at the cafe' place I got it at assured me it'd do the trick." He watched as she debated, the blanket she'd wrapped herself in slowly slipping down her form.

"Fine," Brennan sighed as she opened the door wider to let him in. "but you really didn't have to go through the trouble."

Booth shook his head as he went into her kitchen, automatically pulling out spoons before reaching into the cabinet and pulling out a glass. He moved around her kitchen with such familiarity it took Brennan a moment to refuse.

"Booth, what are you doing?" It sounded weak and desperate, which caused him to whirl around.

"I also got you some orange juice. Figured it would help with the whole vitamin C thing. And it's Florida, so you know it's good." Booth grinned as he poured some into the glass. He gestured for her to take it before leading her into the living room.

"You really don't have to do all of this." Brennan said as they sat on the couch. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, despite any...illness I might have." She grabbed for the box of tissues sitting on her coffee table and pulled one out, instantly bringing it to her nose to block the sneeze from going any further. "Sorry."

Booth reached out and rubbed her shoulder, watching as her eyes closed in relaxation. "You don't have to apologize, Bones. It's okay to let someone take care of you every once in a while."

Brennan nodded and watched as he reached into the bag, pulling out her carton of soup. "Where exactly did you find mock chicken soup in D.C.?"

"I might have ventured into that new vegetarian place they've got downtown. But like I said, don't worry about it." Booth replied before opening up his own.

"You...the one who practically gags every time I order a salad at the diner?" Brennan asked, her voice on the edge of a giggle.

Booth shrugged, only pretending to be defensive. "That's because you know...it's plants. But that-" He pointed to her soup. "It's got carrots, celery, potatoes...all the good stuff."

Brennan sighed before taking a bite. She should have felt more grateful she knew, and it registered with her that moment just how much Booth was going through on her behalf. "This is actually really good."

Grinning, Booth grabbed the drink he got for himself before settling back into the cushions. "I told you, Bones. Now come on-" He waved her over, not wanting to pull for fear of causing her pain. "Relax a little."

After a moment, Brennan obliged. "Don't expect this to happen on a regular basis." She warned him as she allowed herself to relax against his side. "And if you call informing me you're sick in a few days, you know it isn't my fault but yours."

"Would you just _stop_?" Booth laughed before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I'm a tough guy, alright? I can take it."

Brennan fought back a laugh, which inevitably turned into a cough, as images of Booth curled up on the couch in practically the same position she was in were conjured in her head. The domesticity of it all-Booth with his sock feet propped up on the table, an arm slung around her shoulders, and she curled up in a blanket perfectly omfortable right next to him-wasn't lost on her.

"Just finish that soup and you'll be better in no time." Booth assured her, bringing his hand to massage her neck. He watched as her eyes closed, spoon full of soup hanging in midair. He knew she was tired and didn't want to bother her, but the idea of somehow nursing her through sickness was something he felt compelled to do.

Upon hearing him stifle a laugh, Brennan lifted her head. "What is it that you find so amusing?"

Booth stared back at her, not in the least surprised by her reaction but a little taken back by his. She was sitting next to him, hair ruffled and so completely not well-kept. Her eyes were red, as was her nose, and her complexion was paler than normal. And yet something about her struck him as completely...he couldn't quite put a word on it, but Booth knew he was in deep when he found a sickly woman that beautiful. "Nothing," He covered, hoping she hadn't realized the length of his pause. "Just let yourself relax. I'm here as long as you need me."

Brennan blew her nose again, feeling slightly embarrassed by the fact that it appeared to becoming a habit. "Do you suppose you could go and buy me some more tissues? I would have gone out later for some had you not arrived when you did."

Booth smoothed down a portion of her hair, and knew in that moment that he would have happily agreed to anything she asked in that moment. "I'll be right back then," He replied. "Any other requests?"

She winced, suddenly feeling all too vulnerable. Brennan was a strong and independent woman, and yet she felt completely normal relying on him. "Maybe some crackers for the soup? Are you sure you don't mind, because I could-"

Booth shook his head, drawing her near. He pressed a kiss to her temple before answering. "Just stay here. _Rest_, Bones. I know it's a hard thing for you to do. But honestly? It helps."

* * *

Booth returned twenty minutes later to find Brennan sleeping on the couch. He laughed and placed the tissues and crackers on the coffee table before leaving her a note telling her he was putting the soup in the fridge. He studied her for a moment, knowing he would be killed with one of her trademark glares for doing it if she were awake. He wasn't entirely sure how she'd react if she woke up later to find him still there. Not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable, he brushed a few stray hairs away from her face before showing himself out.

Sometime later, Brennan awoke feeling somewhat groggy though nowhere as bad as before. She sat up and stared around her dark apartment, lit only by a lamp on an end table. Booth had obviously gone home, but staring at her table she found that at some point he'd come back with the things she requested.

Finding the note he left right next to the tissues, she picked it up to read.

_Bones,_

_Came back and saw you were sleeping. Good. Anyway, I put the soup in the fridge, and th__e crackers are in the kitchen too. And don't even think about trying to pay me back. Unless of course I catch whatever it is that you have. Kidding.:)_

_Just call me if you need anything._

_Booth_

Brennan smiled as she folded the note in her hand. Being sick, let alone actually depending on someone, was something she did very rarely. But when she spotted the things Booth had left for her she decided that, sometimes, it wasn't so bad to be taken care of after all.


	28. In A Somewhat Backwards Fashion

**Author's Note: This...really wouldn't leave me alone. And if it's OOC at all, I really do apologize. I tried to keep them in character but there may be some off parts. Either way, I enjoyed writing it and hope that you like reading. If you could, just let me know in a review. Thanks!**

* * *

On night's when she left the lab because a case was finished and her stress levels were so high that she couldn't sit at her laptop and write anything remotely coherent, Brennan ran. It was something she started in college, a brief time before meeting Angela. With crime rates rising she'd taken to storing a can of pepper spray in her pocket and walking in completely lit areas, and while she didn't run as often she still tried to find the time.

Not just quietly jogging like you might see someone doing as they walk their dog in the park. Pulse-quickening, heart racing, pounding the pavement force. Brennan's never told anyone about her habit and she's sure they probably don't know. If they ever ask she plans on telling them the perfectly scientific reason. Exercise is a proven way to increase endorphins, effectively ending whatever bout of depression you might have. The scientific reason of course, because telling them that for just a moment she likes to feel like she's the only one there; to hear her feet hitting the sidewalk in a steady rhythm as they work to drown her thoughts-telling them that would be completely off base.

Brennan runs for a mile, sometimes two, before taking a moment to catch her breath and begin running home again.

Usually she'll enter her apartment quietly, take a shower to clean the sweat that's collected, and begin her writing again. Usually, because on those times she never has anyone at home waiting for her when she returns.

Brennan was still in a half-run, half-walk state as she made her way back to the parking lot of her building and just about the same when she arrived at her door. She was still breathy, and so leaning slightly on her knees, she looked at the man who was propped against her door. "What are you doing here, Booth?" Brennan asks as she pulls the earbuds from her iPod out of her ears. It's a harsh question, but one that is required.

Booth nods with crossed arms as he lifts his frame from its relaxed position on her door. "I came to see you. To talk to you." He waits for some sort of explanation and upon realizing he isn't going to get one, continues. "You were out."

"Yes." Brennan replies tersely. She feels as if the T-shirt and running shorts coupled with her tennis shoes explain exactly where she was and what she was doing. Not that Booth needs an explanation. Something about him seems a little off though. At least compared to how he was earlier in the day. "Are you alright?"

Booth frowns and scrubs his face with a hand before offering her a shrug. "Sorry. You're-" he waves at her. "You're doing something. I just wanted to..." He pauses, his posture swaying a little before he has a chance to steady himself.

Brennan notices it then, the faintest hint of alcohol on the air between them. She sighs and steps closer to him, wondering why of all places he could have gone he ended up at her apartment. Not that she minds in the least, but things have been changing between them and the idea of an inebriated Booth showing up on her doorstep is something she isn't quite sure how to deal with. "Come in," Brennan finally settles on. She doesn't want him standing out on the step.

He hovers behind her as she unlocks the door. There was a reason he'd come to see her. What was it? The door swings open and he feels her hand against his arms, and he remembers. "You're amazing, Bones."

She smirks and shakes her head. "Just go sit on the couch. I'll get you some coffee. Perhaps water would be better though, because you're probably dehydrated. Or will be in the morning."

"I don't need anything." Booth insists and tries shaking his head. Decides against it.

"Then why are you here?" Brennan asks. She knows the moment the words leave her mouth she's probably opened something she isn't ready for.

Booth blinks at her, studying her form as she stands there with crossed arms. Her hair is up in a ponytail, a few strands have fallen and have taken to sticking to her skin. The way her arms are crossed causes her chest to seem more apparent, more pronounced. Does she realize what she's doing to him? But the pause has gone on to long and he knows he should probably say something. "I just...I needed to see you."

"Why?" Brennan asks. Her voice sounds a little cracked despite her best efforts to remain calm. She might not be the best at reading people but she's almost certain she recognizes the look in his eyes. "Booth," Brennan calls, reaching out to lead him to her couch. "Let's sit. You need to be sitting down."

Booth hears her voice wavering and sees her cheeks blush but doesn't say anything, tries to not feel anything. Until he feels her fingers grazing the skin covering his bicep. "I can't do this." He groans, more to himself than anything else.

"Don't worry about it, no one is forcing you into anything. Just come sit down." Brennan replies, trying harder this time to tug him forward.

"I know no one is forcing me. It's _me_, Bones. It's what I want to do. But I just...I know I shouldn't." Booth gulps, realizing apparently that he's let something slip.

"What shouldn't you do?" Brennan asks. She's given up on trying to make him sit and opts to stand in front of him, ready to catch him if he falls.

Booth breathes and brings his fingers up to graze her cheek. She's beautiful. Not that she wasn't before, but the longer he knows her Booth's certain she becomes that much more beautiful and...alluring. "We're partners, Bones. And you...you trust me. I don't-I _can't_ hurt you."

"You're not going to, Booth. Who said you would?" Brennan's voice is laced with fear now and she fights the urge to shake him, to get whatever answer it is out of him.

"It just would." Booth replies and starts shaking his head feverishly.

"But who, Booth?" Brennan asks again, hoping to draw an answer out of him. She hasn't seen him this emotional in a long time and she knows if something doesn't change the situation could be out of her hands.

Booth lowers his head to avoid her gaze and gulps, his adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he focuses on simply breathing in and out. "Me. It's-" He pauses as he feels her hands guiding his face back up to look at her. Her eyes are so full of concern and of curiosity, so much so that it almost makes him want to cry. But he's a man and doing so probably wouldn't help the situation. His throat nearly aches having gone dry, just itching to tell her. To say the words that have been rolling around his mind since leaving the bar. It was only on impulse he went in the first place. But the music and the lights coupled with the alcohol provided for a situation that allowed reality to settle in on him. _I, Seeley Booth, am in love with you, Temperance Brennan._ The words echoed in his mind as he watched her eyes carefully calculating, examining his own eyes for the slightest hint of an answer. "It's gotten really, really complicated."

Brennan wanted to ask him just what had gotten complicated but didn't. Not after feeling how the air around them had somehow shifted, how Booth had apparently decided on an angle to take with whatever it was he was going to tell her. "Booth?"

"I...I just-" Booth sighed, frustrated with himself for even considering saying the words, but also because the words simply weren't coming out right. "I want to-to _tell you_. Because it's amazing, Bones. It's amazing, and it scares me. But it just makes me feel so...stupid...for not noticing before. For not telling you before now."

She thinks she knows now, or at least has a vague idea of where the conversation might be going. As much of the idea is somewhat interesting, she's aware of the fact that it would probably be better if this conversation was one they had when both of them were completely sober. _If he even remembers._ "Don't worry, Booth. You can sleep on the couch tonight because I don't want you damaging yourself any further on the way home, let alone any other drivers."

He feels her start to move and keeps his hand on the shoulder, effectively stopping her movement. It happens before he has a chance to think about what he's doing, to even attempt logical thought in his inebriated state. He pulls her closer, pressing his lips to hers, his tongue almost pleading access to her mouth. His hands cradle her head, running through her hair of their own accord. It's not perfect, things don't exactly mesh the exact way he's pictured hundreds of times in his dreams, but it's different. Better. Maybe the feelings are heightened by the alcohol, or have made the situation seem sharper. But as the need to breathe suddenly becomes dominant he realizes instantly what he's done.

Brennan was taken back at first, a little unsure of how to react. They've kissed before of course, the time in her office with the mistletoe hanging about them. But this time no one is counting steamboats or getting blackmailed. The attention Booth's paying to her has her asking just how long it's been and her mind replies with simply too long. She could let it go further, at least until some of the effects of the alcohol start to wear off. Brennan knows against what her body is screaming for that it would be wrong, though. Not them, but the situation. She knows the man that Booth is would feel guilty, feel like he'd somehow taken advantage of her even if it would have been her fault for not saying no. He pulls back without a warning and stares at her, wide-eyed, like he's just told someone the biggest secret and now he's afraid of the consequences.

"Bones, I'm...I shouldn't have-" Booth is already backing up and shaking his head.

Despite the internal battle, Brennan knows she should do something to soothe the fear creeping up in him. "I understand, but I think it would be best if we waited for the rest of this...conversation until you're sober."

Booth still looks unsure and he sighs before answering her. This wasn't how he planned for the evening to turn out, at least the him backing off from doing what he's only fantasized about. Somehow though through his alcohol fogged mind he's able to realize this isn't how he wants them to be. "I'm just gonna go."

"No, no you aren't. You're sleeping on the couch." Brennan declares firmly, crossing then uncrossing her arms. She holds out an arm and points to the couch against the wall. "I'll bring you a blanket and pillow and you will sleep. Sleep this off, and we'll talk in the morning."

"So there's no chance you'll forget this? Bones, you gotta believe that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Just let me go and we can act like this never happened." Booth swears with his eyes wide and pleading with hers, silently asking for reprieve.

As much as she knows the idea of Booth lying on her couch crosses the line of partnership he set for them over a year before Brennan knows the topic will eventually rise again. Not that she'll bring it up of course, because she knows what it would do to him. "I'm fine, Booth. We are fine. You are going to sleep on the couch and if you are lucky I might make you breakfast in the morning, if you're able to keep anything down."

"Okay, but-" Booth watches as she leaves him standing in the middle of the room by himself. He manages to walk to the couch, remove his shoes and lie down without any assistance. He's asleep before Brennan comes back with the blanket.

* * *

_They're standing in her living room and he's saying the same things as he did before, he's kissing her the same way he did before. Only it doesn't stop there. He doesn't apologize and she doesn't ask him to stop._

_Her back is pressed to the wall and his hands are roaming her body, one resting against the small of her back guiding her as always and the other positioned just below her breast. His lips travel down his throat, kissing away whatever hesitation is left._

_Her hands are lost in his hair, an arm draped across his shoulders and clawing him closer. "Booth." She manages to call, though it sounds more like a moan as his hand strokes against her breast. "Booth, please..."_

_"Temperance," Booth whispers in her ear in a way that can only be described as enticing. "you have no idea. No idea." He buries his face in her neck, breathing her in. "I want this. I want you."_

_"Then take me." Brennan practically orders, her hands coming around to remove something, anything that can make them closer. She feels his lips inching further down her chest as he's slid her shirt over her head, discarding it on the floor. "Just do it, Booth." She urges him, arcing her back to bring his mouth closer to where she wants to be touched. She hears his groan, whispering her name against her skin. Her eyes scan the room for a place that would make her access to him more available as he pins her completely against the wall._

_His eyes bore into hers, black with a desire that's matched with her own. He brings her leg up, urging her to wrap it around his waist. "Now, Bones....now..."_

Sunlight streams through the curtains and Brennan nearly curses at herself for waking up. Or for having the dream in the first place. Either way, she pushes back her comforter and sets her feet against the floor. She wonders if Booth's awake and if he isn't, how he'll react to waking up on the couch in her apartment. He's sure to have questions and after the dream she just had Brennan isn't sure if she'll be able to face them. Booth has always had a strange way of being able to read her better than anyone else and on most days they've been able to use that well.

But the last thing she wants is to explain why she was dreaming of him like that. The last thing she wants to tell him is that had he not stopped and realized what he was doing she isn't sure she would have told him to stop. Not that it was how she'd wanted things to go, but Brennan isn't blind. Booth is an attractive man and she's thought on more than one occasion what it would be like with him.

Brennan pulls her robe tightly around herself and pauses to check herself in the mirror on the way out. She scolds herself for doing so, insisting that it wouldn't matter. She makes a stop in the bathroom to grab him some aspirin before heading to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Her apartment is quiet and after she places the aspirin on the table, Brennan settles herself in the chair with her laptop ready to begin writing again. The document is open and the cursor is blinking, but she finds herself focusing more on the real life Andy Lister. At that she can practically hear his voice in her head yelling victory and as much as she wants to refuse Brennan begins to think he's right. Booth might not have been the original inspiration for the character himself but as her writing went on along with their partnership she found that more of his personality began to shape the character. She would never tell him that, though.

Nearly twenty minutes pass before Booth even stirs. When he does Brennan is tempted to look away but refuses to do so.

"Can you...do you think you could close the blinds?" Booth asks. He brings an arm up to shield his eyes until Brennan obliges. She laughs and he replies with a groan. "This isn't funny."

Brennan sets her laptop aside and waits, wondering if he'll ask for help to sit up. Slowly, Booth manages to sit up by himself, but he still manages to bury his head in his hands. "Water?" Brennan asks, pushing the cup she set on the coffee table closer to him.

"I don't think I should be eating or drinking right now." Booth replies, his mouth tasting like muck and throat feeling like scratchy sandpaper.

Brennan crosses her arm and taps her foot against the carpet. Knowing that he needs it but also not wanting to get closer to him after the dream she doesn't want him to know about happened only a half hour before. "You need to drink it, Booth."

For the first time since waking and pleading with her to shut the blinds, Booth lifts his head to look at her. "Don't take this the wrong way, but do you mind telling me what I'm doing here?"

Apparently he's noticed his surroundings. But he apparently doesn't remember, a fact which Brennan is both worried and relieved by. "You stopped by here last night after apparently having too much to drink. I thought it would be better to let you sleep it off here rather than allow you to drive home, putting you at risk to getting in an accident."

Booth frowns in concentration, apparently trying to recall the events of the night before.

Brennan again gestures to the water. "I set out two aspirin, I'm not sure if you'll require more." She says. Adjusting her robe, she's suddenly aware of how little she's wearing.

"Thanks, Bones." Booth replies. He takes the glass in his hand and picks up the pills, shakily bringing them to his mouth. He swallows them with some water before setting the cup back down.

"Would you like something to eat?" Brennan offers, feeling a little bit helpless simply standing there.

"Don't think I'm ready for that yet." Booth replies. He swallows and groans again. Maybe the pain will go away, but he wishes it was gone already.

"I'll make you something anyway. I know that you'll need to eat something soon." Brennan replies. It occurs to her that it's a Saturday. She's almost thankful for that fact, because the last thing she needs is to practically nurse Booth through the day. While she wouldn't exactly mind, Brennan's positive that someone would inevitably notice and say something.

Brennan's gone and moving around in the kitchen before Booth can try to refuse again. He's almost grateful for that fact because he's not sure he's completely ready to face her. She's going about everything in a completely caring way and yet Booth can't help but feel like he's missing something. The way she hesitated, or the fact that when he first woke up...was she actually _staring_? Was she studying him? Not that he could really see because his first thought was that the sun was far too bright, followed quickly by what Bones was doing in his house at that hour.

Brennan makes a mental note to go shopping after Booth leaves because there really isn't much left in her kitchen. She finds enough ingredients for pancakes and wonders if he'll notice the difference between real eggs and egg substitutes. Disregarding the thought, she hears Booth attempting to move before deciding against it. If it weren't for the event that happened the night before she might find it amusing. Still, she's aware of why he's there and what he had apparently come to tell her. It isn't exactly a secret that alcohol can often make you let go of inhibitions, allowing you to say things you normally wouldn't. The idea that Booth loved her was something that both worried her and comforted her at the same time. Love to her had never really been something she'd experienced. Men were usually disposable; she could go somewhere and find a man, sleep with him and forget about the whole thing. In other circumstances she was perfectly capable of simply using a man for his intellect, allowing for invigorating conversation.

Booth was different. He had been there for her during nearly every important or emotional moment of her life, or was at least acting on her behalf. While she wasn't sure she'd call it love Brennan knew what she felt for him was something far more deeper than simple attraction.

"What are we having?"

The voice from behind her causes Brennan to jump and she turns her head to offer a smile. Anything to reassure him. "Pancakes. I hope you don't mind."

Booth settles himself at a stool near her kitchen island and rubs his face with his hands, urging himself to wake up. How is it that he ended up in this situation? He struggles to remember until he sees Brennan carrying a plate and placing it in front of him. And then she's sitting next to him with her fork piercing a piece of pancake and bringing it to her mouth. Her _mouth_. Booth swallows and shakes away thoughts that he shouldn't be thinking-of kissing that mouth and of touching her in a way that would definitely be past partnership.

"Are you going to eat?" Brennan asks, poising her fork just above her plate.

Whether it's the perfume she's wearing or the fact that their arms are literally an inch or so apart, Booth is suddenly hyper-aware of how close they are. His head hurts to think about it and without warning it's spinning. The room that is, because the counter seems to be growing closer and he's fairly certain the cabinets shouldn't be moving. The fork settles against his plate with a loud 'clink'.

"Booth?" Brennan asks as she places a hand against his back. She recognizes the signs and waits for the wave of nausea to pass, wonders if the previous night has come back to him yet or if it will.

Booth waits several minutes before even attempting to raise his head. He can hear Brennan breathe a sigh of relief right next to him and notices that she still doesn't remove her hand. Reaching for the glass of water before him he takes a gulp and closes his eyes. Just like that, he's back there. The image he had minutes before, it's more pronounced. Clearer than before. Real almost. Too real. "Oh, fu-" His eyes grow wide. "Bones, I'm-"

He wasn't supposed to remember, at least until after leaving and she had a chance to prepare an answer. Brennan knew that wasn't going to happen now as the tension in the kitchen grows nearly tangible. "Don't apologize."

"For what? Practically attacking you? I really shouldn't have done-" He turns to face her, perhaps a little too fast as he starts seeing stars. "Okay, maybe I shouldn't have done _that_."

Logically, she should tell him he's right, wait until he's recuperated and ask him to leave. This she knows because she's had to do it with other people. It was different then, though. With anyone else she could have easily forgotten. But it's Booth, which leads her to an alternate direction. "Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?" Booth practically spits it out, apparently not pleased with the way things were carried out.

"Alcohol has a way of freeing your tongue, allowing you to admit and do things you normally wouldn't have the courage to do. I prefer to not drink alcohol in that much of an excess and I know you normally don't either, but something lead you to making that decision last night. You could have driven home, but you didn't. You came here and you said-" Brennan watches, knowing that at any moment something she could say could tilt the conversation either way. "You said you regretted not telling me sooner. Then you proceeded to kiss me."

"Kiss? God, Bones, that wasn't..." Booth winces and shakes his head. The way Brennan sits patiently, waiting for whatever answer her can provides lets him know he has to be careful with this-whatever it is. "I didn't want you to find out like that."

"You know you never actually said anything, Booth." Brennan's voice holds the slightest hint of amusement, almost daring him to say something else. Upon hearing him nearly groan in response, she places a hand on his arm. "I understand where you were coming from, alright? It doesn't matter if you went about it in a different fashion than you would have liked. What matters is that you're here now, Booth. That despite anything that might have happened last night, it's perfectly fine. We-" She gives his arm a squeeze. "We're fine."

"Are we?" Booth asks, his tone revealing the fact that he's unsure. "How can I take care of you, be the agent I'm supposed to be, the partner that you need if I can't handle myself?"

"You do handle yourself. And besides, this partnership happens to go two ways. Sometimes, I can take care of you too. So don't go telling me that you feel guilty or that you're sorry. I can take care of myself." Brennan answers. While she's not sure if her answer is sufficient enough she feels in provided insight into how she feels about the situation.

There's a pause and Booth doesn't know what else to say. What else he can say, because he's pretty sure everything is obvious by now.

She's afraid to ask, but a part of her has to know. "How long?"

"How long what?" Booth replies.

Brennan nods almost imperceptibly. "How long have you felt that way about me?"

"I've-" Booth begins, laughing at the way she seems perfectly calm about it. "A while, I guess. I just thought it would be best for you, for us if-"

"Can you let me decide what's best for me?" Brennan asks. Apparently her mental filter, the one she uses to decide what to say and what to keep to herself, is apparently refusing to be used. She knows he needs to hear it but isn't sure it was the right time to say it.

There has to be another meaning. Until he sees the look of complete assurance, the smile on her face. Brennan never ceases to amaze him. "Are you sure? Because if you aren't, this doesn't have to happen."

"Are you sure?" Brennan asks, answering as always in a way that both infuriates and interests him at the same time.

Booth would laugh if he wasn't sure it would make him feel pain. The aspirin is starting to work though so he manages a smile. Things have shifted, it's different now he knows. "I'm sure."

Brennan draws a deep breath and nods. Complete honesty she can work with. "Then I suppose I should warm up your pancakes again because they've grown cold. After that you can continue to recuperate here. If you don't mind I've got a few errands to run but I could bring us back lunch. Did you have any plans for the day?"

"No, no plans. But Bones, this-" Booth gestures to the T-Shirt and jeans he came in the night before. "I've gotta change eventually."

Brennan considers it. "Do you think you're safe enough to drive home? I could drive you if not and then I could come back later. We could have dinner."

"How much have you thought about this?" Booth asks, his humor managing to sneak one in, only if to see her blush.

"I might have entertained the idea on previous occasions." Brennan manages to hold his gaze the whole time. "Do we have a deal?"

Booth agrees and stands up, wondering in that moment where his keys might be.

"You can pick them up later." Brennan replies, already knowing what he was looking for.

"How am I supposed to pick you up if I don't have the keys?" Booth asks.

"I'll pick you up. Problem solved." Brennan replies with confidence, the kind she hasn't felt in a while.

Booth observes as she cleans up their dishes and placing them in the sink. "But that's just...it isn't right. I can't ask you to do that."

"You weren't asking, I was offering. I realize that society dictates the male take the lead in this sort of instance, but I believe we've already broken other formalities." Brennan says as she steps closer to him, the slightest hint of desire for whatever it is that they'll get to experience, whatever will happen, echoing there. "Pick you up at seven?"

Booth smiles, finally forcing himself to nod. It might cause him to feel pain but she's worth it. "Pick me up at seven."


	29. Paladin

**Author's Note: So, this one is set during season three. During _The Verdict In The Story_, but the last part is basically something that could have happened afterward. I know that the look pretty much said it all, and these two do have their own way of saying things, but this one just kind of came to me. **

**Enjoy. Read obviously, and review if you can. Thanks!**

Over the years that Booth has known her, the last thing he would think of when he thought of Brennan was weak. It just didn't fit her at all. She was fierce, strong and passionate in everything she did. A mind of her own and not afraid to say whatever it was that happened to be on her mind. And yet, on the rare times when she let the wall she'd built around herself down, he could see her. It didn't mean she wasn't strong anymore; if anything, it made her stronger and helped to shape who she was.

He'd helped her through the discovery of her mother's remains and through finding her father among countless other things. She'd been kidnapped by the Gravedigger-the murderer who they had yet to catch-and Booth had felt like his whole world would come crashing down. When she appeared perfectly fine, wanting to act as if nothing can happened he came close to obliging. In Brennan's sight he did as she asked, not poking or prodding but simply being there. Night was the time, after he'd left the lab and picked up something for dinner or made something himself, that he allowed himself to think about it all again.

They had been through so many horrible scenarios to count or think about, but they had survived. Together. In so many ways, Booth realized that he was her protector. It was a title Brennan was sure to frown upon, just before rambling on about how women have been perfectly capable of taking care of themselves for centuries. Not that he disagrees of course because he's sure those women have been perfectly fine on their own and he's sure that Brennan is too. So maybe it's not her that needs the protecting, but him that needs to do it.

Either way, there's no way he can help her with this. There's no way, no matter how much he might find himself wanting to, that he can stop the clock on the case of one Max Keenan.

Her eyes are sadder on the day of his trial, but they're also more sure. She has a certain way about her he's noticed, somehow she manages to push back whatever stress she might have about a situation and use it to make her stronger. Any normal person wouldn't be examining bones right before joining a defense team, let alone one that will hopefully acquit their own father of murder. But this is Brennan and she does things her own way, and there is no choice left but to wait.

He offers her coffee because there isn't much else he can do. Booth wants to do more, to shield her from some very real possibilities that could arise in Max's trial. Brennan already knows them, but it doesn't stop him from wishing that it wasn't true. They shield their faces with the styrofoam cups and talk in hushed whispers, as if the people huddling around in circles nearby couldn't possibly see them. To any passerby they're simply two people. But to anyone involved in the case, they're two people who should be on opposite sides.

It's the reason why after he's lost the desire to even attempt to drink the sludge the courthouse tries to pass of as coffee he offers her one last reminder. "Just remember that I'm the one who gave you this...coffee."

"Why?" Brennan asks in reply, the reality that in moments she'll be sitting in a courtroom of people ready to convict her father and unapparent bother resting on her shoulders.

"Because I'm the first witness for the prosecution."

It's a stark reminder and one that didn't need to be said. It's one that Booth himself has struggled with, because more than anything what he wants is to be sitting next to her, holding her hand and talking with her through the process. He's thankful that Russ is there-not that he wouldn't be-but that at the least Brennan has someone to vent to if she chooses to do so.

The confines of the court don't stop them from talking across the aisle or from talking again at recess, but there's a tense feeling about the situation. At any moment evidence could be presented or a question could be asked and the whole thing could turn in an opposite direction. Booth watches her from across the room, sees the way she wrings her hands or sets her eyes, watching whoever happens to be on the stand.

Angela's the one who refuses to testify and is eventually arrested, and the whole thing doesn't come as a surprise. She's already warned Caroline and the team of her intentions. Booth is grateful that Brennan has that; a friend on her side who is willing to protect her, or at the least try.

In the end, it all comes down to evidence. But evidence against who exactly?

Again he finds himself staring at her, blue eyes pleading with him. He knows exactly what she's asking him to do in implicating her. He knows the risks, of what could possibly come from it. With a few words, if the judge chose to do anything with them, he could send her a way. A life without her, without the privilege-because he truly considers it one-of knowing her flashes before his eyes and he knows...he just knows what she wants him to say.

"Yes, she had the time."

His words are hallow and infused with something kin to distaste. To him it's betrayal and to her it's a saving grace. Not for her obviously, but it's what she wanted. Did Brennan do it? He's almost certain that she didn't-that she simply couldn't. He's never doubted the trust he's placed in her and he isn't about to start.

Eventually, the times comes for a decision to be made and Booth knows that what he said made a difference. Whether it's for the better or not remains to be seen, but he knows it's what Brennan wanted. In a twisted way that's the only thing that truly matters.

Booth watches her on the steps outside after hearing what the verdict was, knowing that she'll be relieved. She couldn't stay, even as much as she wanted to, because she knew there was still a chance what she tried to do could be undone. Wordlessly, Brennan somehow manages to know that he's there and turns to look at him. For a moment they stand like that, perfectly still with nothing but air and space between them. Until the move closer, his arms wrapping tightly around her.

For now they've won, and there isn't much else left to do. He holds her for a few seconds more, enjoying the reality that she doesn't hate him at all for what he did. He's still angry for having to do it, but Booth knows there isn't much he wouldn't do for Brennan.

Max walks out moments later along with Russ and Angela, and Booth knows his moment is up. He watches as father and daughter embrace and for a second their eyes connect. She says so much it that one glance: that she's thankful, happy and relieved. Booth knows about her past and how Max left her before, and he can't help but feel like maybe she'll finally be able to move past that now that he's been released.

Feeling a little bit like a voyeur, Booth decides it's time to move on and begins to make his way back to his vehicle and drive home, but not before sending up a quick prayer. Despite implicating her in a way he swore he'd never do, he's thankful that God provided this moment for her.

* * *

A knock at the door later comes as a bit of a surprise. He's changed into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt-something comfortable for relaxing and watching football. Seeing her beaming face shining back at him causes Booth's mouth to hang open. He figured she'd be with Max and Russ, celebrating.

"You didn't give me a chance to thank you before." Brennan says, without so much as a hello.

"For what?" Booth nearly bites back, the annoyance at what he did plain and obvious in his voice.

Brennan nods slightly and smiles again, the wind wafting a few strands of her hair closer to him. "For saying what you did. I know it took a lot for you to say, but it helped my father. It helped me."

Booth stifles a sarcastic retort and thinks better of himself for not saying it. "You're welcome then, I guess."

They're still standing in the doorway; he's not offering her a chance to stay and she isn't asking to come in. Booth wonders if maybe she did really come by just to say thank you.

"I mean it, Booth. Max said to thank you as well." Brennan replies, and it's then that she catches the hint of anger in his eyes that lingers just beneath the surface. But more than that, what she sees in a sense of complete honesty. "You've given me a wonderful opportunity."

Booth ducks his head and swallows. "There isn't much I wouldn't do for you, Temperance."

The use of her first name scares her a little, and she knows he's not kidding anymore. For a moment, she wants her jovial and smiling partner back. Still, she's completely sure he means what he said. "I know you would. Just..." She stares down at her shoes before looking back at him. "know that it's the same for me."

There are moments in their partnership that take him by surprise, but this isn't one of them. It's how they are, skipping past pretenses and not exactly following guidelines. They both have a talent for saying things without actually going so far as to say the actual words. "Thanks, Bones."

Brennan hesitates, then moves close to press a kiss to his cheek. She pulls back and offers a smile, this one managing to light up her eyes. "I have to meet my dad and Russ for dinner. Do you think we could have coffee tomorrow?"

He knows in that instant that he isn't upset with her anymore, because he realizes it's just simply something about them, about the way they work. "I'll meet you at the diner." He nods.

"Good night, Booth." Brennan says in return, offering a wave as she turns and walks back to her car. She doesn't say anything, but she know Booth won't go back inside until her car is completely out of sight.

"Night, Bones." Booth calls, just as Brennan opens the door to drive away. He feels different, almost like something happened but he can't quite pinpoint just what. They're partners and as such have a way of protecting each other. It's necessary for the job, what with the people they end up catching. But for them it's turned into something more.

Booth stands in the doorway, silently waiting, until he sees Brennan's taillights disappear around the corner.

* * *


	30. What Dreams May Come

**Author's Note: So, someone a few chapters back requested something with Sweets. I wanted to do something a bit more humorous, but this is what happened. Reviews as always are welcome, and thank you for the idea. Like I've said before, if any of you have them, don't hesitate to send them. Thanks!**

* * *

Doctor Sweets smiled, albeit a little impatiently, and tapped his pen on top of a spiral notepad. "Anytime you're ready, Doctor Brennan."

Brennan looked up, apparently surprised, until she again took into account where she was. "I'm beginning to think it was a mistake that I agreed to a private session. I have to-" She began to stand and collect her things until she heard Sweets talking again.

"I have to admit that I was surprised as well. For someone that has expressed a distaste for psychology and things thereof, it must have taken a lot for you to actually put up the effort." Sweets said, raising an eyebrow. "If something is bothering you that you'd rather not have Agent Booth hear, I suggest we use this session wisely."

Brennan nodded in reply but didn't say anything in reply. She stared down at her hands, wondering in her mind why she'd ever allowed the words to slip from her mouth. It was intentional, or even thought of at all. Sweets had mentioned the fact that she looked tired one morning upon coming to the lab and she'd let it slip to him it was due to the fact that she'd hardly gotten any sleep. He tried probing, but Brennan offered up no further explanation other than the fact it was probably her own fault.

"Doctor Brennan, if I may-" Sweets began again, hoping he could be more successful in his attempt a second time around. "I'd like to tell you that nothing you say will ever leave this room. Whatever it is that's been bothering you, you're certainly more than welcome to tell me."

"I highly doubt that my telling you anything would be beneficial to my well-being, Sweets." Brennan replied and crossed her arms across her chest. "Simply relaying information to another person does not help at all."

"What sort of information are we talking about?" Sweets asked, poising his pen to write. "You mentioned at the Jeffersonian that you were having trouble sleeping. I thought nothing of it at the time, but after further questioning I realized that whatever it is that's been troubling your sleep is also beginning to effect your concious time as well. So, what is it that's been bothering you?"

Had it been anything else, Brennan would have simply confided in Booth. The problem was the fact that he was apparently the source of her issue in the first place, or so she suspected. "I wouldn't go so far as to say anything is bothering me, it's simply the fact that...at times, reality can appear to be distorted."

"Reality?" Sweets replied. He looked at the doctor sitting comfortably on his couch and wondered what it possibly could have been to be reacting the way that she was. "How is reality being distorted?"

Brennan knew if she didn't actually say anything he wouldn't give up and would simply keep questioning her. Sighing, she closed her eyes and hoped that whatever words would come, they would come in a somewhat coherent manner. "I've had them before, so I don't know why they would become an issue now. Dreams, Doctor Sweets. If you must know, that is what has been bothering me."

Reality suddenly became clearer as he heard her words. "Dreams," Sweets said for clarity. "of what variety exactly? Am I correct in assuming Agent Booth is a part of them?"

"How would-" Brennan sighed in defeat and offered a shrug. "The night of the shooting. It's like...like it's happening again, only things take a different turn. I'm still there, trying to stop the blood. But it's not enough, I know it isn't enough. I'm still hoping that something the doctors will do will save Booth but..." Brennan looked up at him through tear glistened eyes and shook her head. "They don't. It's like what happened only I know how it ended. I realize almost immediately that they're lying. Until-" Brennan paused, picturing the image of herself standing at Booth's graveside.

Brennan had been quiet for several moments when Sweets decided to speak. "Until what?"

"Until he didn't come back. I kept waiting for the moment, waiting for Booth to jump out of line and attack the guy that came. But it didn't come. It didn't exist. We...we were at the burial site, watching his body be lowered into the ground and it was as if everything became the way it could have been last time." Brennan said in return, her eyes staring deeply at her hands. "He didn't come back."

"But he did, Doctor Brennan. Agent Booth is alive and well; as a scientist you accept logic first, correct?" He asked.

"That is correct. But it just...it appeared to be real." Brennan shuttered at the thought.

Sweets nodded and took her reply into account. "It's perfectly normal for people who have experience traumatic events to have stress related reactions after the fact. Has anything occurred recently in your partnership that would have warranted such thoughts to come back to the surface?"

Brennan thought for a moment, considering how best to reply. It was true, things _had_ shifted-she just wasn't sure in which direction. "It's recently come to my attention that Booth is seeing someone, but I fail to see how that could possibly evoke images of past occurrences. Our partnership is as strong as ever."

"But what about your friendship?" Sweets asked in return.

"What?" Brennan's head shot up and her eyes were lit up in confusion. "You're asking about our friendship?"

"Has it been effected by this-" Sweets waved a hand in the air, gesturing to the space around them. "whatever it is that's going on between Agent Booth and the woman he's seeing?"

"I don't-" Brennan paused, her mind racking for a possible explanation. "I'm not sure-" She was stalling, searching for anything that sounded substantial enough to satisfy Sweets and his rising cuiosity. Truthfully, she'd only learned about Booth and the woman he was seeing a few days before, and the dreams had been happening for a longer period. "Booth appears to be happy and as far as I'm concerned, that is the thing that matters."

"So, Booth's happiness is more important to you than, say...a good night's sleep without reliving something that was tragic and horrible in your past?" Sweets replied, eyes locking directly with hers. "How long have these dreams been going on, Doctor Brennan?"

Brennan shrugged, fingers tearing a tissue apart as she cleared her throat to speak. "A few months, I suppose. I was fine after it happened, despite being a little angry. But something-" She coughed, her eyes glazing over as she remembered. "While we were in London, one of the partners we were working with was killed. The details were skewed for a while, but it just made the reality that it very easily could have been Booth in that situation-"

Sweets studied the woman, watched as tiny fibers from the tissue slowly floated to the floor below her. He watched as her eyes lept from his to anything else, something that wouldn't offer a reply to the feelings that were bubbling to the surface. "Can I ask you something?"

Brennan slowly turned her head to face him, unshed tears refusing to fall. "I suppose it depends on the question."

Sweets smiled softly at her reply before his face grew serious. She had to have a breakthrough and if he was the one to give it to her, he'd certainly feel proud of himself. Not only that, but he felt like it would make all of the disrupted session they'd had in the past that much more worth it. "If this is worrying you so much, why discuss this with me and not with Booth?"

Brennan crossed her arms again and shook her head. "For one, because you practically insinuated that had I not agreed to a private session you would have suggested Cam order me to take the day off. As for not telling Booth, he's-" Brennan sniffed and brought a hand up to dab at her eyes. "Booth is otherwise occupied."

"Meaning what exactly?" Sweets raised an eyebrow at her vague expression despite knowing what she meant.

"You know exactly what, Sweets." Brennan cried. "He's happy now and has apparently moved past whatever repercussions the shooting had on him. If I were to bring this to his attention, I'm fairly certain he would regress from that and it wouldn't be beneficial to him or the rest of our team."

"I notice that you refer to them as 'our'. Obviously, the relationship with Agent Booth is important to the cases you solve at the Jeffersonian, but it's also clear that you value him on a personal level as well." He tapped his pen against the notepad again, choosing to remain quiet until she offered further explanation.

Brennan drew her bottom lip between her teeth and shook her head. This wasn't how she wanted things to go. What she'd hoped for was dodging any questions and getting out as fast as she could. If that didn't work she was hoping Sweets could tell her that having the dreams were perfectly normal and that they'd go away. End of session. What she didn't want was the conversation to turn into a dissection of the relationship she had with Booth. "Booth would blame himself for what's happening. I know that it's irrational, but it's the truth. He would feel guilty for not telling me that he was alive in the first place and would resolve to be there more, but that's just it."

"What's it?" Sweets asked, straightening a little in his chair. Had they finally hit a point?

"Booth is...he's always there. He's always around, checking up on me at the lab or stopping by with food. On weekends if Angela doesn't or if he doesn't have Parker, he'll at the least attempt to get me to leave home. He's..." She smiled for a moment, one stubborn tear managing to break the shell she'd been fighting to keep up. "He's Booth. Always trying to do the right thing, always wanting what is best for everyone else."

"Leaving you to consider what's best for him?" Sweets watched as Brennan hesitated before offering a nod. "I realize this is hard for you, but I'd like you to tell me about the shooting itself."

"You were there Sweets, you saw what happened." Brennan replied, her blue eyes stiffening a little in response.

"I realize that. But from your perspective on the stage." Sweets asked. He knew it was a bold move, but he was almost certain she'd refused to talk about it with anyone else.

Brennan opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it. She'd relived the moment time and again in her sleep but swore it wasn't taking a toll on herself. "The bullet was intended for me." Her voice sounded hollow and cracked. "I was singing on the stage, feeling...happier than I had in a while. Booth, Angela, you...everyone was in the crowd watching. I didn't even know what happened until I saw Booth moving, running towards me. The shot rang out and just-" Brennan shook her head and slammed her eyes shut.

She was done, Sweets knew. Anything more would have to be on his end.

"He took a bullet meant for me." Brennan rested her elbows on her knees and a sad smile graced her features. "I'll never be able to understand why."

"Perhaps the reason lies in the source of these dreams you've been having? You, whether you object to the idea or not, are afraid of losing Agent Booth all over again. If I were you, I'd first admit that to myself before opening up to Booth about these feelings." Sweets nodded and studied her again. She looked a little relieved despite the tension she still carried on her shoulders.

"Sometimes a dream is just a dream, Sweets." Brennan replied.

"Be that as it may, I think you should speak with Booth and see how he's coping with things now as well." Sweets set his notepad down and clasped his hands together. "As far as him seeing someone, how you deal with that is your choice. If your friendship is as intact as you feel it is, you shouldn't have a reason to be afraid, correct?"

"I suppose so." Brennan blinked and sighed. "I just wish reality didn't have to be so-"

"Complicated?" Sweets asked, offering a suggestion where she stumbled.

"Life itself is difficult at times, which is why I am incredibly happy for the fact I have the few friends I do." Brennan eyes him carefully before offering a shaky breath and a lopsided smile. "Thank you, Sweets."

He held up his hands and shook his head. "Anytime you need me, Doctor Brennan. Do you feel any better about things now that you've had the opportunity to talk about them?"

Brennan shrugged and shook her head. "Time has a way of revealing things that couldn't be revealed otherwise. It has the ability to hold onto certain details, reveal things that normally would have been hidden."

"Such as?" Sweets asked.

Brennan pursed her lips, mulling their session over in her mind. Nothing huge had really happened, but she felt more secure in the fact that she did have a partner and that, thankfully, he was alive. "I need to go speak with Booth. I believe he said he'd be in his office, so maybe I'll be able to catch him."

"So you'll talk to him?" Sweets asked, trying his best to not sound too hopeful. More than anything, he simply wanted them to connect with one another. It was beneficial for his work, but also for the team as a whole.

Brennan pulled her coat back over her shoulders and shrugged again. "Perhaps I will. I just feel like I need to tell him something at the moment. I'll see you later, Sweets."

* * *

"Booth?" Brennan rapped softly on his office door before opening it the rest of the way.

Booth looked up from a file and his face broke into a grin. "Hey, Bones. What brought you out of the walls of the Jeffersonian? Some top secret, squinty mission?"

"Maybe I just wanted to see my partner." Brennan shrugged and watched as he came around his desk to stand in front of her. "Did you find anything new in regards to the victim's father and his whereabouts six months ago?"

Booth shook his head and sighed. "Nope, not yet. Still waiting on the phone call from North Carolina. Local enforcement should have results soon." He replied, noting the way her eyes appeared at least slightly red. He brought up a thumb to brush her cheek. "Everything okay, Bones?"

Brennan nodded after considering his reaction to seeing her. Of course Booth would notice she looked upset. "Yes, I think so anyway. When are you leaving here?"

"As soon as the results come in from Carolina. I was thinking, if you wanted, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat." Booth asked, hands against her shoulders.

"But-" Brennan frowned, apparently remembering a detail from the past. Something he said on the way to the crime scene just a few days before. "I thought you had a date tonight."

"Yeah...about that-" Booth shook his head. "Nope."

"What?" Brennan's surprise wasn't hidden well. "When we were talking, you seemed to really like her."

"I liked her, yeah." Booth shrugged. "But in the end, things weren't right for either of us. We broke up yesterday."

Brennan surveyed his eyes, trying to gauge how he truly felt about the situation. "I'm sorry."

Booth shook his head and smiled. "I'm not. Truthfully, I'd rather be spending time with my partner."

Brennan couldn't happen but laugh a little until she recalled her real reason for running out of Sweets office and hurrying to catch Booth at his office. "Why is that, Booth?"

He looked a little confused for a moment, like he couldn't quite get why she'd feel that way. "Because I-" He shook his head and looked at her. "I care about you, Bones. A lot. And after everything we've been through, I guess I just feel like the time we spend together is more important."

She could have said something, maybe talked about what she did with Sweets. Instead, she had to agree with him. It wasn't completely rational, but with Booth she knew things couldn't be taken on pure logic. "So would you mind if I waited here with you for the phone call?"

"Only if you agree to eat afterward." Booth grinned, knowing she agree-or hoping so at least.

"I suppose I don't have a choice then." Brennan shrugged and studied his features, finding herself even more thankful for the fact that he was simply there. "Thank you, Booth."

"For?" Booth asked, a bit taken back by her thanking him.

She brushed a stray eyelash from his cheek, finding that words describing exactly how she felt in that moment were escaping her. "For being you. For being my partner." She smiled. "For being you."

Booth smoothed a portion of her hair and nodded, eyes directly honed in on hers. "Anytime you need me, Bones."


	31. Some Things Just Are

**Author's Note: Oh my...I honestly have no words. Okay, I do. But last might was simply amazing. I LOVE the fact that we got some back-story as far as Booth goes, I have been absolutely craving that for the longest time. I know that there have been a few post-eps already, but this was tugging at me from the moment the episode ended last night. It's nothing that long, probably one of the shortest I've written. Show-wise, Booth and Brennan are growing closer and closer to that 'lightbulb' moment and I can't wait to see what happens when they do.**

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoy and that you review. I love these two, I really do. They're interesting to write, so I hope you enjoy what I've written. Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

"My father drank."

With those words, Booth opened himself up to her. He didn't ask her opinion, wasn't looking for an apology. If he thought about it, he might have changed his mind.

Brennan remained silent as she sat beside him. After everything she learned that day about his past and the things he'd done for Jared, she found it didn't come as much of a surprise. Still, saying sorry or apologizing for everything he'd been through didn't seem appropriate. Quietly, she pierced another bite from the piece of cake they shared. It wasn't lost on her that they were quite literally sharing the cake and if it were any other situation she might have said something, but couldn't bring herself to do it.

Booth was next to her, mindfully chewing on a bite. It was his birthday and until that moment it hadn't felt that happy. But Brennan was right; he couldn't keep fixing Jared's mistakes forever. Not only would he never actually learn anything from it and everything would just continue happening, but Booth himself wouldn't be any better because of it.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Spoken so quietly that had the street not been practically deserted he probably wouldn't have heard.

Shaking his head, Booth set his fork down and set his hand against her knee. "We all do things, Bones...sometimes they're for the right reason, and sometimes they're not. Either way, we all find a way to get past it." He offered her a smile. "We're okay."

She knew Booth wasn't talking in simple generalities anymore-of society as a whole or anything like that. He was talking about them, Booth and Brennan. She couldn't help but feel like they were so dangerously close to something, something that lingered just beyond their reach; a precipice that, if they were any closer to it, they would surely be dangling off of. The idea itself didn't scare her, because Brennan knew that if anything, she would have Booth there with her.

Booth noticed how quiet and contemplative she'd become and carefully nudged her. "How's your arm?"

Brennan blinked, wiping away the proverbial cobwebs in her mind. "I suppose my arm has felt better. I also realize that it could have been much worse."

"I'm sorry, Bones. It shouldn't have happened." Booth sighed and shook his head.

"Booth, don't-"

"I'm just saying, Bones. You were shot. Maybe it wasn't serious, but when I think about what could have happened..."

"_I_ lived through what could have happened when you were shot." The words left Brennan's mouth before she had a chance to truly register them, and almost instantly she regretted it. They had gotten past it all, hadn't they? They hadn't talked about it at all, save for a few moments, and she brought it up without even thinking about the implications.

Booth sighed, turning his head as he watched a passing car. The wind picked up a little, rattling a plastic bottle someone had so carelessly tossed out a window. Inside the bar, everyone else was still laughing and having fun, either not noticing or not caring that they were still outside. Booth looked back at his partner knowing that more than anything he was grateful to have her. "I can't promise you something like what happened today won't happen again. I mean, obviously the whole bullet in your direction thing definitely _shouldn't_ but..." Booth paused. He looked up to her eyes to see that they were meeting his. "We've been through a lot of stressful and scary situations in the time that we've worked together. Yeah, we get a little bruised and maybe have some scars to show for it. But what matters in the end it that we're here; that we have each other."

Brennan smiled, tears glistening just beyond her lids. She reached out and placed her hand that wasn't in a sling over his.

Booth glanced down at their hands, linking his fingers with hers and giving her hand a light squeeze. Looking back at her, he smiled. "We're okay, Bones. I believe that."

"Are we, really?" Brennan asked, her voice sounding a little cracked. "Booth, you've been protecting Jared for most of your life, covering up and bettering his mistakes because you believe it somehow makes you a better person when in reality you're a great person in the first place."

"Well yeah, but-" Booth paused, his mouth hanging open. Despite his wanting to deny it, he knew that Brennan was right. Making up for Jared's mistakes and covering them up wasn't healthy or conducive to anything good in the end. In the beginning he'd done it because of the fear of what their father would do to him if he ever found out. When they were adults it apparently took on a new meaning, became a little bigger. Not anymore though, because Booth realizing how bad things could get if he continued. "Do you think they would get mad if I left the party?"

Brennan was confused for a moment, apparently having forgotten where they were momentarily. "I suppose given the fact that you're already out here, I doubt anyone would object."

Booth nodded and turned his head to look back at the bar before looking back at Brennan. He wasn't quite sure how she'd take his invitation, but all he knew was he wanted to give it. "Do you wanna come over? You know, hang out at my place for a while...couple of beers, a game of cards? It's been a long day and I'd like the chance to relax."

A smile crept across her lips and slowly she nodded. Not that there was ever any doubt. "I think I'd like that." She said. Booth moved his hand from her leg and she pretended to not care about the reason why it suddenly felt cold. "Just let me say goodbye to Angela."

Booth nodded as he stood with her. "I'll go start the car."

Brennan walked to the door but was halfway there when the thought occurred to her. As much as she'd meant it in the speech she'd given a short time before, and by saying it along with everyone else, she hadn't got the chance to actually tell him directly. "Hey, Booth?"

Booth paused just as he came to the curb and turned around. "Yeah?"

A breeze stirred, pulling a few strands of her hair from their place. She smiled under the warmth of the streetlight. "Happy birthday."


	32. Comfortable

**Author's Note: So I know what the chances are of a scene like this happening, but for those who are totally, completely anti-spoiler...you are WARNED. I mean no offense and I'll try to stay away from situations such as this. But basically, this oneshot is inspired by recent SPOILERS....so yeah, if that sort of story isn't your thing than I'd advise you to shy away...**

**(Waits a moment for those people who aren't interested to back away)**

**Okay, so basically this is based on spoilers for the upcoming episode 'Double Trouble In The Panhandle'. Undercover Booth and Brennan basically. Sharing the same space, dealing with awkward situations...that sort of thing. It's a little more tamer than I originally wanted it to be (and anyone who's read the sides, seriously...were they _not_ hinting at something there before they had to go all 'end of act'?....Just saying...) **

**Anyway, to those of you still with me, review please. It's greatly appreciated! :)**

* * *

The Texas heat was different than the one they'd normally be used to back in D.C.; after several performances that night, they'd gotten their act down to something that at the least looked believable. It wasn't enough that it was hot and the case was proving hard to crack, but after getting a trailer that even a roadie might be ashamed of, the accommodations weren't easy to deal with. They'd been in enclosed spaces before, even gone so far as to share a hotel room. Nothing like the trailer though, because at least with the hotel room there was somewhere else to go when they were angry or really didn't feel like talking.

"I almost _killed_ you, Bones. Why don't you get that?" Booth fumed, taking off the hat he wore for their act. "I mean, I'm a good shot. Deadly accuracy. But that's the point. You moved. You moved when you weren't supposed to, and-"

"And I'm fine." Brennan had replied, placing her hands on his shoulders, fingers coming into contact with skin. "Our performance went correctly, Booth."

"No, it didn't!" Booth sighed, turning away from her as he began pacing. "Of all the acts, it had to be _knives_? As if your track record with guns wasn't bad enough."

"I'm a good shot when it's important. Isn't that what counts?" Brennan cried. She watched as Booth cried out in frustration, whether it was from the close call they had in their act just moments before or from the fact that even if he wanted to he couldn't get away from her.

So, eventually they both resorted to silence. The small kitchenette provided by their trailer was substantial enough to make two frozen T.V. dinners which were eaten in silence in front of a small screen TV. The bed really would've been big enough for two, complete with extra space if it was wanted. Ever the chivalrous man-or perhaps ever the angry and frustrated man-Booth insisted that Brennan take it by herself. He was man and strong enough to take the floor.

Nearly an hour later Booth lay there, back aching, exhausted but unable to sleep.

Brennan was nearly the same, albeit a little more comfortable. She'd managed to drift in and out of sleep a few times, only to wake up minutes later feeling like she hadn't slept at all. Their quarters were confined and as such, while she couldn't exactly see him laying on the floor, she could certainly hear him. "Booth." She whispered loudly, knowing full well that he was awake.

He sighed, bringing his hands up to rub his eyes. The last thing he wanted was a conversation with Bones at two in the morning. Well, he corrected, the kind of conversation it sounded like she wanted to have. He sighed, his elbow hitting the gritty carpet below him.

Brennan sighed, pulling the blanket down to provide some relief from the heat. "Booth, I know you're awake."

"What?" Booth bit back, a bit too harshly. He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head, despite her not being able to see it in the dark. "What?" He repeated, a little more calmly.

She could hear him moving around, the floor boards creaking below him. He was uncomfortable and his back had to be hurting and yet he simply wouldn't ask for the bed. "Would you just come up here? While this bed isn't exactly the most comfortable in the world, it's certainly more sufficient for rest than the floor."

"No." Booth replied immediately. "I'm fine." He sighed, turning onto his side. It offered no extra comfort, but it was worth the try.

"Why are you lying?" Brennan asked, her brow furrowed in the dim light provided through the window. The moon was just overhead and the window was cracked slightly, providing just a hint of a breeze.

There were times when Booth almost regretted the fact they knew each other so well. It worked during cases when they needed to read each other. It wasn't okay to him on a hot and sticky, at least partially miserable night in the middle of practically Nowhere, Texas where Brennan was asking a question that she wasn't even aware of loaded it might be. "I'm not-" Booth paused, changing positions again and wincing when it hurt his back. "I'll be fine once I get some sleep."

"Lying down there has to hurt your back." Brennan replied, a little too knowingly. She craned her neck, barely making out his figure in the darkness. "I'm perfectly capable of staying on my own side of the bed. If that's what you're afraid of-"

"What? No. No, that's-" Booth clamored for words, as if his own thoughts about just what side of the bed he wanted her to be on would come forth if he didn't take a moment for composure. "I'm sure you are, but I'll do just-" He winced again and squeezed his eyes shut.

Brennan tossed back the blanket, tired of his being stubborn. "Chivalry is good on you, Booth, but it shouldn't hold precedence over your being able to perform successfully tomorrow. You won't be able to if your back is hurting you."

Again, Booth refused. He heard her rustling around and heard footsteps moving in his direction. Moments later he saw her laying down beside him. "Bones. What the _hell_ are you doing?"

Smiling in the dark, Brennan adjusted the pillow beneath her head. "I'm trying to understand your refusal to share a perfectly comfortable bed with me. I understand you're trying to be the better guy and that you'd sacrifice things for the sake of comfort. But forsaking comfort for this is completely and utterly ridiculous."

Booth would have argued with her but knew she was right. Instead, he curled and uncurled the fists his hands had turned into and drew in a deep breath. Her skin prickled against the hair on his arms. She was lying that close. The perfume or whatever it was she was wearing wafted gently in the air between them and he wondered if it would be deemed insulting if he turned away. Not that he wanted to, but at the moment Booth was pretty sure the last thing either of them wanted was what was running through his head. At least in their current position.

"I'm sorry." Brennan spoke after a few minutes of Booth not talking. She laced her fingers together across her stomach. "I should have been more careful when I was moving earlier. I should have waited for your signal." In the dark, Brennan turned her head towards him. "You wouldn't have hurt me."

Her words sunk in and he turned his head in her general direction. It was just light enough in the trailer to make out the fact she was there, but he couldn't quite see her eyes. "But I could have, and just...that idea. Just be more careful next time, okay?"

Brennan chose her next words carefully, knowing that he'd probably be angry but feeling she needed to say it anyway. "I can arrange that." She replied. "If you're willing to give up being uncomfortable and sleep in the bed."

"You're serious?" Booth cried, turning onto his side to face her despite the darkness that blanketed them. "How can you talk about the idea of you getting hit by a knife so easily? You can go up to the bed, I can stay down here. We'll do our act tomorrow and we'll both be careful."

"I know we'll be careful, Booth." Brennan turned onto her side, facing him as well. She was close enough to feel his breath coming out and despite not being able to see him she knew what his expression would look like; angry and frustrated, but somehow the struggle to understand would come through. "Your back is hurting. Just take the bed."

"I'm not taking the bed." Booth replied, aware of how childish he sounded.

"Booth," Brennan cried, hand reaching out to touch him. It worked like that with them. The words were important, but when it counted, the simple touches and looks-things communicated without words-were what worked more effectively.

As much as he tried to disguise it, Booth tensed at her touch. He wasn't hurt at all by it but the idea that they were that close and he was that...whatever it was he was feeling, he knew it wouldn't do any good.

Brennan nearly laughed, the idea finally occurring to her. "Is there another reason you're afraid of sleeping in the bed, Booth?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bones." Booth refused. Why, of all people, did she have to be there on that particular undercover case with him? Not that he'd rather be having that kind of situation with anyone else, because Booth was certain it would only feel even more uncomfortable.

A sly smile crossed her face and she ran a hand up his arm, not quite sure what she was doing but knowing there was no going back. In the absence of light there was no reading each other and knowing exactly what his reaction was anyway. "If there's something bothering you, I hope you understand the fact you can tell me."

There was something hidden in her voice, some innuendo that Booth was sure he wasn't entirely meant to hear, that sunk through him. The goosebumps on his arms were harder to hide than any other reactions he might have been having. "Yeah," He managed to choke out. "Night, Bones."

Brennan smirked and shook her head. "Okay."

Booth knew better. He knew he should have left well enough alone, not gone any further in the conversation, but curiosity won over. "Okay what, Bones? What?"

"Clearly your physical reactions to what I was just doing indicate that there are reasons other than your obsessive need to put others first as to why you won't simply sleep in the bed. There is more than enough room." Brennan replied, confident that if anything he'd at least concede the point.

No, they weren't going there. They couldn't talk about that. No physical reactions or indications due to anyone's behavior that might possibly indicate something else. Sitting up, Booth grabbed the pillow and stood. "Fine, I'll sleep in the bed. Are you coming?"

He wasn't entirely happy with the conclusion, but she'd sleep a little sounder knowing Booth would be comfortable. Standing to join him, Brennan sighed. "Thank you."

Booth was about to ask what for but quickly bit his tongue. The mattress shifted under his weight and he waited silently as he heard her lay down. She was right, there was plenty of room, but it didn't make the idea that they were both on the same bed feel any easier. "So you'll really be careful tomorrow?"

"Yes, Booth, I already told you." Brennan replied, her voice coming out softer than before. All of her boldness from just moments before was gone as she hadn't truly expected him to give in quite as easily. Silence settled in and she shifted her weight, trying to find a comfortable position. The trailer was still hot, but she found a way to manage.

"Comfortable?" Booth asked, feeling that all of their arguing over the subject should have been worth it.

"Yes." Brennan confirmed. Her smile was a satisfied one as she felt him settle down. "You?"

The way they were able to converse so comfortably while being in their current situation both amazed and relieved him, and for just a moment Booth allowed himself to wonder what it would be like if they were in the same position but a different scenario. Knowing Brennan was waiting on answer and wouldn't stop until she got one, he relaxed with his hands clasped just above his head, for the first time that night truly allowing himself to settle completely. "Yeah," He said, just making out her eyes in the little bit of light provided from the moon peeking through. "I'm good."


	33. Conclusion

**Author's Note: I'm not sure if this one turned out quite like I wanted to, but to be honest, I really want a scene like this. Maybe not soon, but sometime this season. Because, well maybe not universally, but on the boards I've been on and through the people I talk to, this has been dubbed the season of "Brennan figures it out." So, I think it would kind of make sense if she had someone to sort through the information with prior to laying it on him.**

**It really doesn't have to be placed directly after The Passenger In The Oven, but it's definitely post that episode. I say that because really...she was reflecting, talking about how far they'd come as partners and all that. So, anyway, I hope you enjoy. Reviews are amazing as always!**

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon at the Jeffersonian. After Booth and Brennan's case on their flight had been solved, Cam gave everyone permission to go home. They returned the next day more out of habit than anything else. When nothing else came in they all considered themselves lucky but knew better than to wish for a full week of the like. They'd work on limbo cases for the time being.

Angela was in her office working on a sketch when she heard the knock at her door. "Hey, you're back." She said as soon as she saw Brennan. "How was the flight? The one coming back, I mean?"

"It was satisfactory I suppose. Booth's working on processing the murderer now." Brennan replied, seating herself in front of Angela's desk. It was true, nothing had really happened on their flight back. But during the time Booth was sleeping and watching guard for their sixteen year old suspect, she'd gotten some time to think.

"It's just so sad, though. I mean, he's still a kid." Angela sighed and set her pencil down.

"Yes, that's true. Regardless of age though, what he did was wrong despite his original intentions of wanting to protect his family." Brennan replied, shrugging. "It's what happens in the cases we solve. Not everyone gets a happy ending."

"You're upset about not getting to see the bodies in China, aren't you?" Angela asked, seeing it written on her best friend's face.

Brennan nodded. "Yes, but-" She paused, wishing she had written down what she'd come to ask Angela about. She'd rehearsed everything in her mind, but until then the words hadn't been spoken. "I think I might have come to a conclusion. It's actually why I came to see you."

Angela frowned, puzzled by Brennan's not coming out and saying whatever it was that was bothering her. "What exactly can I help you with?"

"It's just-" Brennan paused, sighing in frustration. "I was really looking forward to examining the bodies in China. It was how I began my career as a forensic anthropologist. Giving people who have long been dead names and faces, figuring out how they died so long ago." She drew a deep breath and smiled. "Despite that, I'm really enjoying what we do here now." She saw the look on Angela's face and felt the need to explain. "I'm not making complete sense, am I?"

Angela shrugged and hoped she'd be able to help despite not completely understanding where Brennan was coming from. "You're saying that you enjoyed working with the older, more skeletonized remains before, but you still enjoy working cases with Booth?"

"I didn't say anything about Booth." Brennan countered, though she knew he was part of it.

"But he's a factor, right?" Angela asked, a knowing smile on her face. "Bren?"

"Yes, I suppose that my partnership with Booth might be a factor." Brennan admitted, taking a moment to examine her hands before looking back at her. "I need to ask you something."

"What's that?" Angela asked, feeling like they were shifting gears a little. Whatever was bothering Brennan was obviously big enough for her to actually ask for advice, so she was a little afraid about what it could have been.

Brennan drew in a deep breath, going through the mental dialogue she'd ran through just minutes before coming in to see Angela. "I realize that it might be an awkward question for you, so it might not be entirely appropriate." She warned, as if it would do any good. "When you were with Hodgins, how did you know you were in love with him?"

Angela's mouth hung open. She wasn't quite sure what she'd been expecting, but what Brennan asked wasn't it. Knowing Brennan was still expecting an answer, she adjusted her position in her chair and cleared her throat. "Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

"What?" Brennan asked. "No, I was just...curious."

"Curious?" Angela crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow in challenge to what she said. "What exactly could make you ask something like that?"

Brennan felt something kin to disappointment and began to get up. "I apologize, Angela. Clearly I should have though through all of my options prior to asking you such-"

"Hey, wait." Angela stood with her, moving around the desk to catch her before she left. Something loomed in the blue eyes of her best friend that was undefinable, at least in her eyes, but left her wanting to do whatever she could to help. Gesturing to the chairs in front of her desk, Angela nodded. "Come on, sit with me for a minute."

Brennan nodded in reply and sat down, not breaking the connection Angela had created since she grabbed her hand. Her eyes focused on the floor below them, not wanting to see what she knew would be on Angela's face when she looked up. "I'm sorry, Ange. I should have thought through this before asking you. I know you're with Roxy now, but what you and Hodgins had...I just thought..."

"Okay, hold on." Angela said, holding her free hand up. She smiled despite the fact that Brennan wasn't looking. "I'm not entirely sure about this, but I'm almost certain this doesn't actually have to do with me and Hodgins, but with you. Whatever is going on, you can tell me. You know that, don't you?"

Silently, Brennan nodded. She picked at a stray fiber on her pants and tried to pluck it loose. "I'm thankful for that fact, Angela. The problem is that...I'm not entirely certain there is a problem, but if there is one it exists in the fact that I feel as if I'm in foreign territory here."

Angela looked around, checking to make sure none of the lab assistants or anyone else would be walking by, but also realizing full well Brennan wasn't referring to where they were physically. "Do you want to talk about him?"

"Why would you-" Brennan snapped her head up, ready to argue the point until she caught the expression on Angela's face.

"Look, sweetie..." Angela leaned forward, folding her other free hand over Brennan's. "I'm going to try my best to explain to you something I probably should have months ago, and I guess in a way I did. Just not clear enough. This, whatever you want to define it as...it's normal."

"What's normal?" Brennan asked. She noticed in that moment that the tables had figuratively been turned; Angela was leading the conversation when she herself had come in with the intention of getting the answers she wanted. "You haven't answered my question by the way."

"I guess I didn't." Angela replied. It wasn't because she was trying to avoid it, because it was a perfectly logical question to ask for someone in Brennan's position. She drew a deep breath and hoped to describe it as accurately as possible. "I just knew, I guess. It wasn't always easy. We argued about where we would eat, what we would eat, things like that. There was the time when I wasn't ready to give up my apartment and we talked about that. But there was this moment. There was this moment when I knew that all of the arguing, all of the other stuff that came along with the more important things...trust, loyalty, compassion, sincerity...the bad things paled in comparison to those, Bren. I knew he was someone I could always count on no matter what the situation. Even now that things haven't gone the way we planned, some of that is still there. It probably always will be."

Brennan was quiet the entire time she was talking, listening intently to every word. _Trust_._ Loyalty._ Words rang through her head as she tried to process what she was hearing. "But how did you know, Ange? Was there ever a moment you doubted how you felt?"

Though she was surprised by the emotional weight Brennan's questions carried, Angela wasn't about to back down. If it meant that her best friend would get an epiphany of her own she was willing to try her best. "No, there wasn't. Love isn't something that goes away because you're angry at a person, or because you're separated from them. What happened between Hodgins and I was something entirely unplanned, and looking back now I realize we probably could have done things differently and if we had we might still be together today." She smiled again, knowing she was getting off track, and gave Brennan's hand a squeeze. "Do you get what I'm saying though, Bren?"

Her eyes were focused intently, but Angela knew she wasn't focusing on her or anything in the office. "Things have changed. Inevitably, our relationship has altered to a certain degree and yet things continue to remain the same. I realized it while we were on our way back, and I suppose it's somewhat like you're describing. Minus the being together and breaking up portion, what you're saying sounds like an accurate description of-" Brennan stopped herself, the gears clicking into where they'd been headed all along. Her eyes darted back to Angela's. "Oh."

_Oh. _If it wouldn't have been such a serious moment for Brennan, Angela probably would have laughed. Of all the things she'd ever heard her say in reply to a situation, that had to have been her shortest and yet most sensical. Angela nodded and breathed out a sigh, both of relief and of finality. "Yeah, 'Oh'." Angela again gave Brennan's hand a squeeze and waited to see what she would say.

"Then I suppose my conclusion was correct." Brennan nodded slowly as she allowed the information to be processed.

After a few more moments of Brennan not saying anything else Angela grew afraid that she was locking down, succumbing to the purely logical and scientific world she'd hidden herself away in for years. Not that she minded her that way, but things had definitely changed after the arrival of Booth. Ever since, she'd known that there was something deeper there, lingering beneath the surface. "Are you going to tell me what that conclusion is or should I call Booth and have him drag it out of you? Though, I have to admit at some point it would probably be a good idea to tell him."

"Why should I bother telling you what I've come to realize when it's already apparent you know what it is?" Brennan asked, just a hint of the sarcasm she felt coming through. She watched as Angela simply looked back at her, warm and trusting as she had ever been. "I've gone over our partnership, thought about important cases and events that have happened since the beginning. Logically, it makes no sense at all. I'm fully aware of the possible reprecussions a relationship with Booth would cause, and yet I'm sitting here with you and I'm thinking about the possibilities that would inevitably arise."

"Brennan," Angela began patiently. "I'm not going to point out the fact that you just mentioned having a relationship with Booth before actually ever having one. I won't even talk to you about the fact that you're practically saying it would end, which you have no clue about seeing as you haven't actually told him. What I _will_ do is tell you this...what you're feeling is perfectly normal. It's to be expected."

Brennan shook her head. "But I've never..." She moistened her lips and sighed. "Arguing about this is completely pointless to begin with because if I were to say anything to Booth about it, tension would surely happen. This isn't something he would take lightly, and he'd probably tell me that indulging in a relationship outside of the constraints of what we already have would not be beneficial to us or anyone else."

"And you know this because of what exactly?" Angela asked. She was curious, she wasn't going to lie about that. But what she wanted most was for Brennan to see what she knew was quickly becoming clear.

"Over a year ago now, Booth drew a line. I'm not sure if he realized what he was suggesting, but he said people who work so closely should never be involved in a romantic manner. Those weren't his exact words, but-"

"Do you realize how much difference a year can make, Brennan?" Angela cried. "Trust me, all you have to do is be honest with him. You won't be losing anything." She continued. The doubt in Brennan's eyes was disappearing, but she knew there was something else she still had to say. "And, well, if he does say something that upsets you I'm pretty sure you know enough martial arts to hurt him. If you get to him first, that is."

"Assaulting a federal agent is a crime, Angela." Brennan replied, the slightest hint of a smile gracing her lips.

Carelessly, Angela shrugged. "Yeah, well, I'm fairly certain it won't have to happen." She said. "So."

"So what?" Brennan asked.

"Where does that leave you?" Angela asked in reply. The light in Brennan's eyes was different now, a little warmer than when she'd first come in the room.

Brennan swallowed before nodding her head. "I suppose it leaves me here at the lab, waiting for Booth to come and ask me to grab some lunch. Although I suppose I should probably shower and get rest."

"Brennan." Angela warned. "I'm talking about how you feel. Where does all of this leave you in regards to how you feel?"

"It leaves me-" Brennan paused, a nervous laugh exiting her lips. The idea didn't seem as scary as it had before, now that she had some basis to work from. "It leaves me loving Booth, I suppose." She concluded. "Was it this scary for you?"

At that, Angela did have to laugh. "Was what scary?"

Brennan shrugged carelessly, the smile she wore this time coming through as completely sincere. "Love."

Angela could have hugged her for finally saying the word out loud, but refrained for fear of scaring her. "At first, yeah. But trust me, talk to him. It gets less scary after that."

As if on some cosmic cue, Booth's voice echoed from down the hall. "Hey, Bones. I dropped my things off, now maybe we can-" He paused at Angela's door, unsure due to the picture of the two of them sitting together with hands intertwined as to whether or not he should walk in. "Hey, Angela."

"Booth, hi." Angela replied, turning to give Brennan one last smile before standing. She gave Brennan's hand one last forceful squeeze, as if by doing so she'd give her the strength to do what she knew had to be done. "Well, I've got to check in with Cam on some things. It's great to have you two back."

"Ange, wait." Brennan called. But she was already halfway across the room. "Angela."

"Duty calls, Brennan. Just trust yourself." Angela replied, walking back to her desk to pick up a file. "You gonna be okay?"

Brennan was uncertain, darting her eyes back and forth between them until she became aware of the fact that if she didn't answer soon it would become aware to Booth that something was up before she was ready to tell him. "Yes, I will. Thank you."

Booth stood in the same place he had since coming in until Angela left the room. "So, I figured we could stop by the diner and grab a bite. I know you're probably going to be tired later, but if you're anything like me the last thing you want right now is to sleep. And since we don't have a case, I just figured it'd be the best idea."

Brennan nodded as she tried to draw strength from her conversation with Angela. "Actually, um." She smiled, a bit embarrassed by the fact words suddenly seemed few and far between. "Food would be an excellent idea, but how would you feel if I suggested the idea of stopping by the grocery store prior to going to my place? I...already need to pick up a few things and it would just make sense to buy some things for lunch there as well." Her confidence began to fade; she wished she could tell what he was thinking. "If you're uncomfortable with the idea, I suppose the diner would be just as effective." She said this despite cringing at the possibility of opening up the conversation she wanted to have with him at such a public place.

Booth grabbed her chin, tracing her jaw with his thumb. "I think that'd be a great idea." He replied. He caught the hint of something, what he wasn't quite sure, flicker in her eye. "Everything okay, Bones?"

Against whatever might try and argue with her, Brennan knew in that moment that everything would work out just fine. There was still the matter of telling Booth exactly how she felt, but they had all day. At that she couldn't help but feel compelled to reach up and pull his hand away, effectively capturing his hand in hers. It was something new, a fact she could tell wasn't lost on him. But he wasn't pulling away, something she found quite comforting. "I believe so." She said. "Come on, let's go."


	34. Safe

**Author's Note: Bones isn't going to be new until the 15th of next month. Which means we have to rely on fanfic until then. And if you're like some other shippers out there, spoilers are either something you try very hard to avoid, or can't help but read.**

**I wasn't going to do this. I really did try to stop, but it just wouldn't leave me alone. I need to say this now: There is a SPOILER involved with this particular story. Just this one. And possible ones in the future, but this one really would not leave me alone. So, if you don't like that sort of thing, you have been warned.**

**(waits politely for those people to go away)**

**Anyway, the episode I'm referring to is Hero in the Hold, an episode which is supposed to air in January. It was the one we would have come back with on the 15th, but FOX had to be lame and put a reality show in the Bones time slot. So, it's been pushed back a few weeks. But I for one am _really_ looking forward to it. And...can we please, please get a scene at least remotely like this one? **

**

* * *

**

Against orders from doctors, Booth insisted on going home. His arm was in a sling and his body was covered in bruises. Not to mention the identical, almost pinprick-sized marks on his neck left from the taser. Physically and emotionally, Booth was exhausted. The last thing he wanted was to lay in a hospital room until he'd be released the following morning. He was fine, he knew his own body. Doctors suggested he stay with someone he knew, just for safety's sake, and he argued he'd be fine on his own. It surprised everyone in the room, himself included, to hear Brennan's offer to stay with him.

"Do you need anything?" Brennan asked as soon as they walked inside. She watched as Booth shuffled to sit on his couch. "Are you thirsty?"

"No," Booth insisted. "No, but thanks, Bones." He patted the couch with his free hand and offered her a place to sit. "You really didn't have to stay."

"Yes, I did." Brennan replied, her voice betraying the edge she felt herself hanging on. "You would be doing the same thing for me if the roles were reversed."

With that he couldn't argue. "You're right, Bones. I'd be there for you."

Brennan started to say something but managed to stop herself. Something happened in the hours since she saw him last, since she held him as if both of their lives depended on it in the helicopter hovered over what could have easily been his watery grave. Shuddering at the thought, she jumped again upon feeling his hand cover hers.

"I'm alright." Booth said, answering her internal question.

Nodding mechanically, Brennan focused on the things sitting on his coffee table; magazines, a remote...completely trivial things, but ones that allowed her to focus on something other than him. "I know you are, Booth. I was given orders by your doctor however to maintain that fact, so you're not going to get rid of me."

"I wouldn't want to." Booth insisted. He turned her hand over and watched as it hung limply in his. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Yes." Brennan replied. She should have said more, that much was obvious, but she couldn't bring herself to really say what was on her mind. Truthfully, several thoughts were competing to garner the top spot, the one which would take precedence in her mind. At least momentarily.

Booth let a slow breath out through his nose and shook his head. "If that's true, how come you haven't looked at me since we got here?"

Brennan swallowed hard, a smile forming slowly on her lips. A smile, but there didn't seem to be any real happiness to it. She felt as his fingers drew circles against the palm of her hand, soothing the pain that was dwelling inside. "It's been a long night, you need sleep."

His hand stilled against hers. "No."

Her eyes shot up in confusion at the sudden boldness in his voice. He sounded almost angry in a way, but sure that he knew something. "What?"

"You're not gonna do this, Bones. You're not gonna just...shut me out, not talk about what happened. Move on as if everything is perfectly fine." Booth replied, brown eyes boring directly into blue. "I can't let you do that this time, Temperance."

Silence settled around them and she fought to find her words, but none could be found. Seconds ticked by as she felt tears begin to form in her eyes. He was staring back at her, too stubborn to break their gaze. Brennan knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't cave. Suddenly, she erupted in a fit of laughter.

Booth frowned, clearly puzzled by his partner's sudden display of emotion. "What's going on?"

"Just-" Brennan started, dabbing at her eyes with her right hand. "This. Us. You were the one who was held captive, Booth. You were the one that he held, who very easily could have died. I know all of those things, so logically, I know you should be the one sitting and wondering how things will end up, and feeling worried that he might come back again." Her words settled heavily between them. "He's still out there, Booth. There's no telling if-"

"Shh." Booth urged, freeing his hand from hers as he pulled her close. His other arm was in the sling, but it didn't stop his want to simply hold her. "It's gonna be okay. You have to believe that."

Reluctantly, Brennan settled in against him, careful to not jar anything for fear of causing any pain. "How could you possibly know that? What are you basing that on? He's still out there."

"Bones." He called, unable to lift her chin and look at her like he tried to do. He waited until she looked at him. "I can't promise that he won't come back again. I can't promise he's not going to try all that he can. But what I _can_ promise-" He nodded in her direction, wanting his next words to sink in. "is that...when and if he does, you can bet that I'll do whatever it takes to put a stop to him. To keep you safe."

"You shouldn't have to do that, Booth. There shouldn't have to be a next time." Brennan cried, all of the fear and exhaustion she'd been feeling for the past two days weighing down on her. "Do you know what that was like? Going over every shred of evidence, hoping that the next one would lead to saving you? Knowing that with each second I was still, though maybe it was slightly irrational, meant that it was a second taken away from finding wherever he'd stashed you. I was...scared, I suppose."

Booth nodded. "Yeah. I know how that feels." He gave a her a knowing look, his mind traveling back to the moment when he'd frantically pulled her from the earth, over a year before.

They were safe. Against whatever odds, they were both safe and sound. Bruised and beaten, but alive. At that realization, Brennan brought her hand up to rest against his cheek. "Against all odds, we're both here."

Did she even realize how much weight her words carried? Brennan was not a woman who talked about things like luck and odds in such a meaningful manner. When and if she did speak in such a way, it was usually followed by a string of words that chided him for following his gut. But it wasn't like that, he knew. It was different somehow, and he didn't miss the smile that graced her lips. He should have said something. He could have told her it was true and he'd try everything to keep it that way. In that moment, he wanted to. But rather than saying any of those things, he found himself lowering his lips to meet hers.

Surprise flashed through her first, like a burst of light, but it was quickly replaced by something else. She pressed her lips against his, running her tongue gingerly across his bottom lip. They worked symbiotically; something the were used to. But it was something deeper-making up for lost time, communicating what they couldn't quite say in words, expressing in a kiss just what they were feeling-any of the above could have matched their exact emotions in that moment. Everything else around them blurred, and Brennan was at a loss to explain why. Throwing caution to the ground-or wind, was it?-she wrapped an arm around his neck to pull his closer.

In that second, everything about the situation changed. Booth winced and pulled back, his hand instantly going to his shoulder.

"Booth, I'm-" Brennan paused, bringing a hand to her mouth, instantly regretting what she'd done.

"No, it's fine." Booth replied through his teeth. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "I just need to keep up with the meds the doctor put me on."

Brennan shook her head. "No, I should have been careful. I knew your arm was injured, but I still-"

"Bones." Booth replied, shaking his head. He smiled and reached out to grab her hand with his free one. "That was _not_ your fault. I mean, technically, I was the one who kissed you. I should have known you were going to attack me." He continued, offering a smirk.

"I didn't..." Brennan began, her cheeks turning a bright shade of crimson. A silence passed between them as they exchanged a glance. She wanted the moment to last longer, despite knowing it was literally impossible to stretch time. That, and as their eyes connected, she could see the exhaustion showing clearly in Booth's. "Thank you." She gave his hand a squeeze. "Now, I believe you should get to bed. Sleep is an essential part of recovery."

Booth nodded as he felt her fingers trace lines across the back of his hand. Whether she realized she was doing it or not, it was a touching gesture. "It's no use, I know I won't be able to sleep."

"How can you possibly know unless you don't try?" She asked. In that moment, she could tell how tired he was, but was also aware of reasons why he might not be able to sleep. "I had them, too."

"What?" His mouth hung open upon hearing her words. She couldn't possibly read him that well.

"Dreams." Brennan replied matter-of-factly. Offering a shrug, she drew in a deep breath. "For several weeks after I had been taken, I was able to sleep, but only in incremental periods. I would often awaken after a dream in which I felt trapped, scared...as if I were losing my breath. I began to find ways to avoid sleep, because I knew it meant I would have a longer time period between the nightmares I was experiencing."

Staring at her the entire time, Booth was again reminded of the things they had both been through. He silently vowed that he would do any and everything it took to capture the man who have wreaked havoc on both of their lives. "How'd you get over it?"

His voice sounded small and afraid, something which rarely happened with Booth. "Time, I suppose. That, and the realization that I was alive. It's pointless to dwell on something that is no longer happening. I chose to go on with my life, accepting the fact that it happened, but also appreciating what I still had."

He gave a nod. "I guess that's true."

"Exactly." Brennan replied, offering a smile. If anything, she wanted him to feel safe. An idea crossed her mind, and while she wasn't entirely sure he'd take it, something compelled her to say it anyway. "Which is why you are going back to your room, and will attempt to sleep." She nodded, feeling that it was the appropriate this to say.

"Okay, but-"

"Would it help if I stayed?" Brennan asked, her voice sounding shaky, though she never wavered.

He frowned. Clearly, he had to have misheard her. "What?"

Her confidence faltered a little when Booth didn't agree right away. "I suppose it was a bit irrational of me to ask, but...if you need help. I mean, hypothetically, if you were to injure yourself further I would feel incredibly guilty if I didn't stay and at least offer my assistance."

The nervous way she bit her lip when she was attempting something she wasn't a hundred percent sure about was something Booth had grown to love seeing. Though rare, he found it both endearing and also cute in a way. That fact was something he would never tell Brennan, of course. "And since when do you speak in the hypothetical?"

"I was just trying to help, Booth. If you find the idea of me staying here so repulsive, then I'll just go." Brennan replied, thinking Booth's not answering her offer was his refusal.

"Wait." Booth replied, hand pulling at hers. Anything to keep her in place.

Brennan turned her head back in his direction. She waited for him to talk. "Yes?" Eventually, she wondered if he'd even say anything.

His mouth had gone dry for whatever reason, and he could have chalked it up to simply not wanting to be alone. But it was something more, something that had been nagging at him from underneath the surface, wanting so desperately to be set free. The nightmares might come, that much Booth knew. What scared him more was whether or not Brennan would be worried about that fact. "Stay."

One word could have any number of meanings. Brennan learned that before, and was sure awkward situations that she had no idea how to interpret would certainly occur again. But the situation with Booth was anything but awkward. Confidently, she stood and offered him her hand. They shared a look before silently walking down the hall.


	35. The Question From The Kid

**Author's Note: So this one is...maybe a little cliche'. And it's probably been used before, but I love the possibilities of Max and Parker being at the lab present. Moments like this one, hopefully. And really, if Hart & Co. ever write anything like this, I will personally write out a thank-you note. And procede to squee like crazy. 'Cause Parker is a pretty smart kid for his age. We just don't get to see it that often. Can that change? Please?**

**

* * *

**

A knock sounded at the door of her office. Closing the file she'd been reading, Brennan looked up to see Booth and Parker standing there. She momentarily wondered why Booth had brought his son to the lab before catching up, remembering that Max's club for the kids had a meeting that day. "Hi, come in."

Booth nodded and nudged Parker further into the room. "Hey, Bones. Parker just wanted to come by and say hello."

Parker waved, and as if on cue, flashed her a smile nearly identical to the one on his father's face. "Hi, Doctor Bones." He said, glancing up at his father. "Dad said he wanted to say hi, too."

Brennan laughed before standing to join them. "I'm sure he did. How was the meeting?"

At that, Parker perked up. "Oh, that was _awesome_. We learned about germs, and how they're really, super small...he put this gross orange stuff on our hands to show us how they can kind of hide on our hands. It was cool."

"Just remember, it's important to keep them clean." Max chimed from the doorway. Simultaneously, three heads turned in his direction, and he was struck with how familial the moment seemed. Coughing, he gestured to Booth. "Could I talk to you for a moment, Booth?"

Remembering one of the most recent conversations alone with the older man, Booth wasn't completely certain he wanted to leave, but he agreed anyway. "Can you watch Parker for a minute, Bones?"

"Sure." Brennan agreed, nodding before focusing her attention on the younger Booth. "I can show him the puzzle I received from one of my colleagues recently." She watched the wary glance in his eyes. "You don't have to worry, Booth. I understand your concerns; I wouldn't show him if I thought it wouldn't be completely acceptable."

"Okay," Booth nodded. He glanced at Max who stood silent just outside of her office. "I'll be back soon."

Brennan watched as her father walked away with him. A question rang through her mind, and she wondered what Max wanted to speak with her partner about. She wasn't completely oblivious, and she'd noticed his awkward behavior upon asking Booth to talk. There wasn't anything about the conversation she was having with Booth and Parker, so why did Max appear to feel that it was? Knowing Parker was standing there, she chose instead to focus her attention on him. "Would you like to see the puzzle? I know boys your age are more into computerized games and televisions, but I also know you have an interest in science."

Parker shrugged. "Sure, I guess. What is it?"

Taking his question as interest, Brennan moved around her desk and opened a drawer before pulling out a box. "I haven't had the opportunity to complete it yet; it's supposed to resemble a 3-D skeleton when it's finished."

"Cool." Parker replied, taking the box from her. He was about to turn to the coffee table in front of her couch before apparently changing his mind. "Do you wanna do it with me?"

"Well, Parker, I actually-" Brennan eyed the paperwork on her desk before turning back to the blond, curly-haired boy standing in the middle of her office. Against arguments and deadlines she knew we quickly creeping up, she nodded. "I'd love to help you. Here-" Brennan moved a vase that had been on the table. "It will give us more space."

They set about piecing the puzzle together, starting with the feet before moving further up. Brennan would tell him the names of bones as he put them into place, before realizing she was probably boring him by the whole process. "Would you like to finish by yourself? I'm sure after being at school today the last thing you're looking for is to learn something more. If you were your father, you'd probably be half asleep by now."

Parker immediately shook his head. "No, I think it's kinda cool." He pointed to one of the leg bones he had just put into place. "That's a femur, right?"

Brennan nodded enthusiastically, feeling comfortable in her environment. "Yes, that's correct." She smiled as she watched him fish the next piece out of the pile they had in between them.

He looked at her, the comment about his father sticking in his mind. "Hey, Doctor Bones?"

"Yes?" Brennan asked, helping him stick the wooden piece into place.

"Do you love my dad?" Parker asked, a look of curiosity on his face.

Brennan's gaze roamed back to the pile of wooden puzzle pieces on the table, her mind momentarily stunned. "Why would you ask me that question, Parker?"

Parker shrugged, oblivious to the curve he'd thrown her way. "I don't know. I was at my friend David's house last Friday after school, and both his parents were there. His parents kind of talk about each other like you and my dad do."

"Oh." Brennan replied, nodding. She wondered what was taking her father and Booth so long, not that she wanted the moment of teaching him to end. But the question had definitely taken her by surprise. "People who...work together, or who are close, are often like that." It seemed like a decent enough explanation until the last part of what he said came to mind. "Boo...your dad talks about me?"

Parker nodded, his hands focused on the putting the puzzle together. "Uh-huh. Well, sometimes. But it's not bad, though...basically that you're one of his bestest friends and that you're family. I guess he wants to make sure I'm nice or something."

_Family._ He'd said it once before, but it had been so many months before. "Oh, I understand." Brennan replied, realizing she'd been quiet. She wondered for a moment how Parker could possibly be familiar with the term 'love', let alone be able to identify a possible case of it himself. Not that there was such a thing, but she was aware of the fact that it had been hinted at on more than one account.

"So," Parker asked, turning his head in her direction. "Do you?"

"Hey, Park. You ready to go?" Booth called from the doorway. The business with Max hadn't taken long, but he'd been caught on the way back to Brennan's office by a call from Rebecca, making sure he remembered to pick Parker up from the science club, which was quickly followed by a "Well, I'm guessing you would remember. It is at the Jeffersonian, after all."

"Do I have to go?" Parker asked, staring back at his half complete puzzle.

"Take it with you." Brennan suggested, her mind still reeling from his blatant question.

"But it's yours." Parker replied, putting pieces that hadn't been together back in the box.

Brennan nodded as she started to help him. "Yes, but you can borrow it if you'd like. Actually, you can have it. I have another one like it at home."

Parker smiled before looking at his father, who nodded. Yes, it was the appropriate thing to do. His arms wrapped around Brennan's neck, pulling her tightly. "Thanks, Bones."

Brennan laughed as she heard the same thing coming from her partner who stood behind them. "You're both welcome." She said as she put the rest of the pieces back in the box. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked Booth.

"Yeah, I'll call you before heading over. We could just look over everything at the diner." Booth suggested. He didn't like paperwork, but if it was at a place he could feel comfortable, it was a little better.

Everyone said goodbyes, Parker thanking Brennan again for the puzzle and Booth joking that she was turning him into another squint. She followed them to the door before heading back to her office, her head still in a daze.

"Everything alright, pumpkin?" Max asked. He was just about to leave and wanted to say goodbye before leaving, but he spotted the concerned look on his daughter's face and knew something bigger had to be done.

Brennan shook her head, as if doing so would make the thoughts disappear. "Yes, I'm fine."

Max offered a smile before settling himself on the corner of her desk. "You know your mother used to do that." He said. "She'd give me that same look, the one she'd try and put on to make me think everything was okay. But it's the eyes, Tempe. Just like hers, they give you away."

Brennan sighed, focusing on the sleeve of her shirt, toying with a strand of thread that had broken free.

"So, what is it?" Max asked, probing just a little further. "What's bothering you?"

"Just-" Brennan began, lifting her head up so she could look at him. "Parker asked me something earlier, and I'm fairly certain I know the answer to the question he asked me, but I'm not completely sure as to how either of us came to that conclusion."

Max lifted an eyebrow and offered her a smile. Shaking his head, he couldn't help but laugh. "I'm pretty sure I know the answer to the question he asked, too."

"What?" Brennan asked, fear that he might know the details of her conversation with Parker suddenly clutching her. If he knew, chances are Booth could be just as perceptive. And Booth...well, he couldn't know. At least not yet.

"I know," Max began as he crossed his arms. "Because I'm fairly certain Parker asked me the same thing."

A look of alarm crossed her face, and she fought to cover it. "How could you possibly know the answer to a question someone else asked me when you weren't in the room?"

Max laughed and shook his head. As much as he loved his daughter, he himself had to admit that sometimes she could be a little clueless. "Tempe, sweetheart-" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'd hate to think that what your mother and I did by leaving you and Russ all those years ago would make you build walls around yourself now. I'd hate to think that because of me, you're afraid to open yourself up to what's right in front of you."

Brennan swallowed hard, fighting back the urge to cry. Things couldn't be that transparent, could they? "What exactly are you referring to?"

There had to be something that would break through to her-something to make her admit it to herself. In all honesty, it wasn't what he'd come to speak with Booth about. He'd actually wanted to thank him for speaking with Brennan on his behalf, apparently allowing him to keep his job. "I'm talking about Booth, honey." He said. When she didn't say anything, he sighed. "The guy's crazy about you, even if he won't admit it. And, well...Parker might have asked me last week after the meeting if I thought his daddy and 'Doctor Bones' were ever going to get together. For someone his age, that kid's pretty smart."

"I-" Brennan's voice fell short. She wasn't sure what to say. Parker was indeed smart for his age, smart for someone a year or so older than him even. It was something she knew Booth was proud of, and he had every right to. But could he really pick up on something that was apparently so obvious that she herself, someone trained to notice evidence, had missed it? "You're right, Parker is very smart."

"And?" Max asked. He knew there had to be more to the story.

"And I'm fine." Brennan insisted. It was true. There were still things to think about, decisions she had to make. "He and Booth are having dinner tonight before Rebecca picks him up. I myself am going home to work on my novel prior to e-mailing my publisher the final chapters. Tomorrow morning, I'll be going to the diner to review paperwork with Booth."

Max watched as she stood, and realized she was preparing herself to leave. "So just like that, you're not gonna pretend he didn't have a point? Tempe-"

"Perhaps he might have, but in order for me to form a correct answer to his question, I'll have to...analyze evidence." Brennan muttered as she stuffed the files sitting on her desk into her bag.

Max nodded and stood. "The guys brings a tree to a prison, lights and all. That's gotta be considered evidence to something. Look-" He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm just saying that, maybe, you should actually think about it. Your answer might surprise you."

Brennan paused in packing her bag, looking over her shoulder at her father. He was trying, even if he was being a little pushy about the issue. "You're right." She said, picking her bag up from the chair as she turned to face him. She offered a smile, hoping that it appeared convincing despite the nerves that were slowly beginning to attack her. "I admit that I might have entertained the thought a time or two, but I'm not going to deviate from the plan."

"The plan?" Max asked. He frowned and crossed his arms. "What are you talking about?"

She gave him a look that could have melted ice within an instant. "I've already told you. I plan to go home and work on my novel. Just because an inquisitive young child and my father happen to have the same idea about a hypothetical relationship that doesn't yet exist doesn't mean their thoughts will interrupt my work." Brennan said. The silence after her speech settled in between them before anyone else spoke. Offering a smile, Brennan brought a hand up to give his shoulder a squeeze. "That doesn't mean that I won't think about what you're saying."

"You can't 'think' about it forever, pumpkin. Eventually, one of you's gonna have to do something." Max replied, perhaps coming off as a little too condescending.

"Was that what you were asking Booth about just now?" Brennan asked, an eyebrow raised as if she were challenging him.

Max laughed. "No, no. I was just telling him about Parker's progress. Like I said, the kid's smart. Just like his father."

Brennan didn't miss the gigantic hint he was trying to give her, but for the moment wanted to push it aside. Yes, there might have been something bigger than partnership between Booth and herself, but she had others things to think about as well. Not that her relationship with Booth was any less important, but as far as it was concerned, she had to process things first before moving any further. "Good night, Dad."

Knowing he'd reached the point where he'd almost overstayed his welcome, Max nodded and began walking back to the door. He stopped halfway and turned back around. "Hey, Russ and Amy invited me over for dinner tomorrow. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you came, too. That is, if you haven't got any other plans."

"Dad." Brennan cried, shaking her head. Though it wasn't scientifically possible, she couldn't help but feel she was a young girl again, her father having just learned about her first crush. There weren't many moments like that she had ever experienced. "I'll have to check my calendar," Brennan said. "but I would love to come."

"I'll tell them to add an extra plate." Max replied, offering a wave. "Night, Tempe."

Brennan grabbed her phone off of her desk before looking back at Max's retreating form. Maybe he was right, but maybe he wasn't. There was a chance, she knew. She wasn't completely blind to the obvious changes in her relationship with Booth. Knowing it wouldn't get resolved until at least the next morning, Brennan checked to make sure her computer had shut off before fishing her keys from her purse and heading for the door.


	36. Unexpected

**Author's Note: Hey, guys. I know I haven't exactly been updating and posting shots on a regular basis, but I've had a bit of writer's block until about a week ago, and as luck would have it, that's about the time the semester started. Funny how that works, huh? So anyway, I hope to get back on a regular basis as far as all my fics go. And by the way, to any of you who read 'Love Remains The Same', I hope to have the next chapter edited and ready to go later on today or sometime tomorrow.**

**This one is a post-ep for last night's 'Double-Trouble in the Panhandle'. DON'T read if you haven't seen it, or if you don't want to be spoiled. Actually, it doesn't really say all that much that pertained to the episode but still. I was going to do one for 'Fire in the Ice', but really...wasn't that ending just about perfect as it was? Annoying blonde FBI agents don't hold a candle, in my opinion.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Reviews are amazing as always.**

* * *

Her feet swayed a little as she poised her hand to knock, and for just a minute Brennan wondered what she was doing there. It made sense on the trip over, and even back in her apartment. But now? Now she was staring at his door, her stomach twisted in a knot. But she'd been drinking, at least a little, as part of her relaxing for the night, and it lead her to feel a bit more brave than she normally would. Brennan nodded, despite the fact that there was no need to, and knocked loudly on the door.

She shuffled her feet to keep them warm, and wrapped the knee-length trench coat she wore a bit tighter around her. Cursing the weather, or maybe just her overly brazened brain, she thought about just turning around and running. Maybe he hadn't heard her. It was late, and maybe he was already asleep. Just as she was about to turn around, the door opened in front of her.

"Bones?"

Brennan winced, not from pain but from the realization that she'd been caught. "Hey, Booth." She said, a smile playing on her lips. She wasn't drunk at all, but was more energized from the few glasses of wine she had, and the cold chill. Everything combined together to make her appear a bit more upbeat than she normally would be. "I've been doing some thinking, and I'd like to share my thoughts with you."

Booth frowned, rubbing a hand at his eye. Truth be told, he had just fallen asleep, but it wasn't as if he had been comfortable. A sofa wasn't exactly the best place to get a good night's sleep. "What time is it?"

"I don't know." Brennan replied, shaking her head. She was shivering, and kept moving due to the cold. "I just...it occurred to me. And while I realize the idea might seem a little bit off to you at first, after you hear my reasoning, you will agree with me."

For the first time since opening the door, Booth truly looked at her. She held a bag in her hand, containing something he couldn't see, and her purse was slung over her other shoulder. Her boots were on her feet, and she was clutching onto that trench coat as if it were a lifeline. She looked beautiful, Booth noted, because there really was no denying it. But there was something else. She seemed nervous almost, or agitated maybe, and the way she was practically dancing on his doorstep led Booth to believe something was obviously going on. He leaned in closer to her and breathed in. "Bones, have you been-"

"Yes. But only a little, which is precisely why I chose to bring some here." Brennan replied, waving the brown bag she was holding in his direction. "I'm trying to say something here, and I'm failing, but what I'd like to do is...show you."

"Show me?" Booth asked, growing more concerned with Brennan's behavior. "Bones, come on. You're shivering. Come inside and get warmed up, what are you doing not wearing pants in this weather?"

"How did you know?" Brennan asked, shocked that a portion of her plan had been uncovered without her actually saying anything.

Booth shut the door and turned to face her. "What?"

"This coat is of an adequate length to be worn with a skirt or another form of attire, and it not be visible. I thought it was an appropriate accompaniment given my current circumstances." Brennan replied, feeling something kin to disappointment. This was it, he was going to turn her down flat, and she'd have no place left to go. There was always the option of getting in her car and driving back home, but he was in the way, which kind of made that idea void.

"Given your circumstances?" Booth asked, frowning again. What was going on with her? He gestured to the living room, suggesting that they move out of the small excuse of a hallway, and waited for her to speak. He watched as she fidgeted, eyes focused on the carpet, clearly thinking something through. He wasn't confused so much as worried about her. For her, because it wasn't exactly like her to show up at his door late in the night without launching directly into what she wanted to say. "Wait, you're-" Booth shook his head, almost regretting what he felt he had to ask. "There's no...you know, I mean...you're not wearing a skirt or...something?"

Normally, she would have chided him for his obvious discomfort at the idea of her not wearing any clothing, but it simply wasn't the time. "I suppose my answer would depend upon what your definition of 'something' is, but yes, I am wearing something."

Booth swallowed before poising a hand on his hip. Why was she being so cryptic about things? He watched her close her eyes and breathe in deep, why he wasn't sure, but soon he began to understand. At least a little. The reason she was shivering. The reason she appeared so incredibly nervous. Slowly, almost methodically, Brennan set her bags down on the table and reached for the belt of her trench coat. Every movement was careful and calculated, seemingly taking longer than it probably did in all actuality. She untied what was left, and opened the coat to reveal something he hadn't quite expected underneath. Purple. He'd never really liked the color, but this purple...deep, almost black...Booth swallowed slowly, his adam's apple bobbing up and down as he simply stared. Beneath her trench coat, Brennan wore a piece of lingerie that left very little to the imagination. "Bones..."

"I suppose I owe you an explanation." Brennan replied, trying desperately to figure out what his reaction was. He didn't seem angry, or happy, or any of the possible scenarios that ran through her head on the drive over. Quiet and reserved, Booth was waiting for her apparently. "After...Texas. After Buck and Wanda, I realized something. I suppose it had been clear to some for a while, but I realized it because of something that you had said just before we left. We were standing outside the trailer, and you said that I never would have let you get that rubber nose off of me with a knife, that it was all Wanda's doing. Despite my lack of belief in all things psychological, I thought that it meant something, that you on some level...even if you weren't aware of it yourself, were trying to make something clear to me."

"That what," Booth asked, his eyes still not meeting hers. "I wanted to sleep with you?"

"I realized that you were right, at least partially." Brennan replied, pointedly ignoring his question. She wasn't ready to answer it, not yet. "We're partners, Booth, and we need to have a trust in each other, something that can't be broken. Part of that trust involves taking chances like I did in allowing you to throw the knife, knowing it easily could have cut me rather than slice the clown nose off. But that wasn't completely me, it was the act. It was Buck and Wanda."

Booth nodded, his mind still not wrapped around what he was seeing and hearing. Not that the thought had never crossed his mind, but it wasn't exactly like he'd pictured it. "So, what you're saying is..."

Brennan nodded, opening the coat a little further. "I was hoping you would consider this as my equivalent to Wanda letting Buck throw the knife at her, consequently cutting the nose off."

"Bones-" Booth paused, rubbing at the back of his neck. There were so many things he wanted to do then, that he wished he could do. What was right warred with what needed to happen, and he shook his head. "I've...probably got some of my old things you can wear. You can sleep on the bed, I'll stay out here. We'll-"

"So that's just it? You're turning me down?" Brennan asked. She was amazed, and maybe a little dumbfounded, and she shook her head. No, she wasn't going to cry. She felt the tears starting to come anyway. "I just...I thought, or at least suspected, due to our close proximity and your behavior in the past few months, that it was something you wanted."

The last thing he ever wanted to do was make her cry, but he was. "Bones, that's not-" He smiled, awkwardly helping her fix her coat. "You're not completely off base, okay? You're not."

Brennan shook her head, frustrated tears threatening to fall as she stood before him."Then I fail to see what the problem is, Booth. Am I not what you expected, or perhaps you fail to find me attractive? I tried doing what I believed was right, but clearly I've failed, which will make things-"

"Okay, first of all? Never refer to yourself as anything other than attractive again, okay? You're...you're beautiful, Bones. Okay? Believe me." Booth replied, brushing a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"Then what's the problem, Booth? I brought wine, and...candles, I was hoping I could make you feel comfortable with the idea first before we actually participated in any intimate activity. But it's clearly something you don't want, so I'll drive myself home. I'll see you on Monday, Booth." Brennan turned around to grab her things, all the while wiping furiously at her eyes.

"Wait." Booth declared, grabbing her arm just as she turned around. "It is."

"What?" Brennan spat, too angry and embarrassed to fully comprehend what he was saying. "What is?"

Booth sighed and let go of her arm, taking the chance that she wouldn't run away. "It is. It's what I want. You. Me." He sighed and shook his head. "But not like this, Bones. Not because you feel you have something to prove to me, because believe me...I know. I know it was you up there, I know that you trust me. I know you like taking chances, but this...it's a big one, Bones, and I want to do it right."

"So-" Brennan's anger faded a little. Her hands fiddled with the belt of her trench coat. Her eyes came back to his, Brennan wanting to make sure she understood everything clearly. "We aren't having sex tonight?"

Booth shook his head and lay a hand on her shoulder, pulling her just a fraction closer. "It's not because I don't want to. It just...it needs to be right, Bones. That, and-" He felt a little bad for not telling her any sooner. "We aren't entirely alone."

"What are you talking about?" Brennan asked, surveying the room. Her eyes landed on a blue and red dinosaur backpack sitting on the chair. "Oh."

"Yeah," Booth smiled. "Parker's here for the weekend."

Brennan blushed, wrapping her coat back around herself, tucking her hands beneath her arms. "I failed to take that into consideration when I planned this, I wasn't aware it was your weekend."

"It isn't. Becca's going on a business trip, so I agreed to take him until Tuesday." Booth replied. The mood in the room shifted a little, and he hoped she wasn't mad.

"I'm sorry, Booth. I'll head home now." Brennan replied, sounding almost mechanical. She headed to the door, but stopped abruptly when suddenly he was standing in front of her. "Booth, I said I was leaving. I want to give you time with Parker, and my being here won't provide you with the proper amount of time to sleep so you'll have energy for whatever it is you'll be doing tomorrow."

"Yeah, but you heard me didn't you? I've got some things that would fit you. It's late and I can't let you drive home like you are. I mean, nothing's...nothing's _wrong_, but-"

"Fine." Brennan agreed. It was better than being turned down completely. "I have a condition though."

Booth fought back the urge to laugh. She was trying her best to look stern, and while she wasn't failing, she still managed to look incredibly cute while doing it. "What's that?"

"I take the couch." Brennan replied, crossing her arms. Booth opened his mouth to refuse, and she held out a hand to stop him. "No, Booth. It's bad enough I showed up here like this with Parker here, the last thing you need to do is explain to him why you're sleeping on the couch and 'Doctor Bones' is in your bed." She smiled and hoped he would understand.

"You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?" Booth asked. He moved a strand of hair behind her ear as she shook her head. They were getting closer. They weren't there yet, but something had clearly happened and he knew they were headed there. He smiled and cleared his throat, laughing a little to lighten the mood. "Well then," Booth said. "I guess I'd better go get you that change of clothes."


	37. The Secret's In The Telling

**Author's Note: I know what you're thinking. Yet another HitH story, right? Well...yes. It is another. But I hope it's different enough to stick out in the mass of them out there.**

**I heard a lot of people talking about how Brennan didn't seem as emotional in this episode as Booth did in Aliens In A Spaceship. While I agree with some of that, I think her emotions were easy enough to read. That being said, I wrote this. For the most part, it centers around Brennan and her thoughts on things. The scenes get longer toward the end due to the fact that I felt they either needed to be fleshed out, or in the very end, there was just that something that could have been added.**

**Enjoy! And please...leave a review?**

**

* * *

**

They were talking, laughing...and then her phone rang.

The computerized voice startled her, paralyzing her for only a second. The fear that arose at the reality that one of their own had been taken was almost to much to bear.

But then it hit her.

_Booth._ The Gravedigger had taken Booth.

Her own memories of being trapped underground, of slowly running out of both air and time, flooded quickly to the front of her mind.

Brennan looked up to see the faces of her colleagues and friends slowly go from jovial to concerned, and she knew they had to get to work right away.

* * *

"I don't love Booth."

The words left her mouth, but were quickly followed by resistance from Angela. Ever the best friend, she was there to push Brennan in the right direction just when she needed it most.

She couldn't stop moving, couldn't stop _doing_. Every second she stood still was a second taken away from finding Booth. Every second was one more he wouldn't have, one more _they_ wouldn't have.

Despite her insistence, Brennan knew it was a lie. Truthfully, she did love Booth. Maybe it wasn't in the way Angela hoped it was and was always talking about, or maybe it was.

Brennan cringed, thinking that how she felt wouldn't matter if they couldn't find him.

* * *

There was a moment, a really long moment, when she thought Jared wouldn't come through. While she knew what she was asking was huge and definitely illegal, she also knew there was little choice-at least in her mind-on the matter.

But then she saw him stride into the lab, the body on Thomas Vega in tow. The look on his face told her he wasn't entirely happy about it. The stealing a body, not the saving his brother.

Brennan remembered the way Booth looked when he lost the RICO case in exchange for saving Jared. She remembers how defeated he looked at the realization he and Jared were caught in a circle; Booth always doing the saving, Jared always needing to be saved.

This moment, the one where Jared risks his entire career in an effort to save his brother, it does something. While Brennan wouldn't exactly call it "making up for it", she knows it's definitely real and important.

She only hopes Booth will stay alive long enough to see it himself.

* * *

In her work, Brennan has seen all forms of hatred. The way a father cracked his son's skull, or a man shot and killed the woman he loved because she didn't love him in return. There were other forms of hate, those that consumed entire cultures.

But those are nothing compared to what she feels when looking at Taffet. Those pale in comparison to the frustration, the utter...Brennan realizes there's no name for it...but it runs through her like nothing she's ever felt before.

There are so many questions she wants to ask her. _Her_. The word still catches Brennan off guard, because it still doesn't make sense. How could a woman of her size drag Booth out a window and into a ship without being noticed?

None of it matters, at least as much as finding him.

She hears a satisfying crack when she slams the briefcase against the side of Taffet's head and watches as she falls. The questions she has can wait, Brennan thinks. Booth can't.

* * *

She hears Jared's voice on the other end, hears him saying things her mind can't competely process. Of course she'll keep Booth safe, but why can't he be there to help in the matter?

Of course, Brennan thinks, the authorities would have caught up with them at some point, and he would have to pay. She isn't quite sure what to think about that.

The pilot says something and then they're slowly descending, landing on the boat. But there's not enough time, there can't be a single thing that goes wrong. If they want this to go right, which Brennan knows they do, then they can't afford any mistakes.

Then, just like that, she sees him. All of the hours of waiting, of searching, have led them to this moment. She cries out his name, urging him to hurry, only to receive a slightly confused and dazed look in return. She calls for him again, fighting the urge to run out and carry him herself to safety.

Finally, he's making progress in he direction of the helicopter. He grabs the handle of the door, and with a little assistance, hoists himself in. Sitting there like that, hurt and still in a little bit of a stupor, Booth allows himself to for once be the one who gets comforted.

Brennan hears the explosion from below, and wraps Booth even tighter in her embrace. The pilot yells for them to hold on, and she nearly laughs, because at the moment the only thing they have to hold onto is each other. Finally, he was able to pull them out of the effects from the explosion, but Brennan still doesn't let go. She couldn't, not that she would, because at the moment, Booth's head is resting against her shoulder and his arms are linked around her. There's the doctor side of her, the one that is fighting the urge to push him away in an effort to examine his injuries. But then there's another side, the one that is much more prominent, that doesn't let go until the helicopter lands.

* * *

"Bones."

She hears him call her and nearly runs from the chair across the room. Guiltily, she'd been sleeping, though she's not entirely sure he'd blame her. "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

Booth winces as he tries to shift in the bed, his eyes closing for a moment due to the pain. "I've felt worse."

Brennan smiles, too relieved that he's there and he's safe to do much else. "I'll tell the nurse to up your medicine."

He grabs her wrist, though not forcibly, and waits until she looks at him. "I don't need more medicine, Bones. I need-"

There's a pause, one that Brennan doesn't know how to fill. She watches as his eyes glaze over for a minute, and she starts to consider calling for his doctor, until she watches his mouth open to speak.

"I just-" Booth pauses again and covers her hand with his. He squeezes it with as much strength as he can muster. "I need to tell you something. It's...I've known it...for a while, I guess. But-"

"Booth?" Brennan interrupts, feeling guilty but also knowing he needs to sleep. "Get some rest, whatever you have to say can wait."

Booth wakes up a few hours later feeling a lot better than he did before. The memories are still there and probably always will be, but the pain is at least not as bad as before. He feels her hand, warm underneath his, and for the first time since going missing, is able to smile. Of course she's there.

The doctors come, perform a few tests. They want him to stay, but he of course won't hear of it. There's a proimise he made. Booth doesn't break promises. "There's somewhere I need to go."

"You can't leave, Booth. In the past twenty four hours, you have been-"

"I need to do something for someone." He says in reply, already thinking in his mind of how she would tell him it was completely ridiculous. He thinks of what he learned while he was trapped in the hold of the ship, of things he'd been faced with. "Could you please just go to my apartment and get me a change of clothes?"

"You want to go today?" Brennan asks, not bothering to hide the surprise in her voice. But she knows the second he asks that she'll agree. Nodding, Brennan leans down and kisses his cheek like it's something she's been doing for years. She catches the look of something in his eye...it's not surprise, she thinks...but it's gone before she can identify whatever it was. "Anything else you'll need?"

Booth coughs and shakes his head, but thinks of something before she gets up to leave. "Could you make sure to bring one of my other buckles?...I know it's not that big of a deal, but the Cocky one kind of got blown up."

Part of her wants to ask how, wants to know the story, but decides against asking. She swears she sees something kin to disappointment in his eyes at the loss of his prized belt buckle; only Booth could be capable of feeling depressed over such a thing. "I'll bring something back." She starts to pull away but feels him tugging at her hand. "Booth?"

He gives her a look, one that conveys more than he could possibly ever begin to say, and he pulls a little tighter on her hand. "Come here," He says before making his best attempt at pulling her in for a hug. Though not failing, his efforts manage to cause pain that he'd rather ignore because just a second later, Brennan realizes what he wants to do and quickly helps the process.

"I'll be back," Brennan says again, noting the way a smile manages to stay on his face this time as she leaves.

* * *

She watches the man she's come to share all of her darkest secrets with hug another woman, a woman who he just claimed was the love of another man. A man he was in the military with. The thought creeps up on her, because she realizes there's still so much about his past that she doesn't know, so much he has yet to tell her.

A young man dressed in his uniform walks by and remarks what a nice day it is. She has to agree; the sun is high in the sky, the murderer that had been evading their team for over a year is behind bars, and Booth...she watches as he hugs the woman. Yes, indeed it is a nice day.

Booth waves, and she feels compelled to wave back. After everything they've been through, they're somehow still both there in that moment. He hasn't started talking about his time trapped, and she isn't sure if he ever will. The only thing for certain is that if he wants to talk, Brennan will be more than willing to listen.

* * *

"Are you absolutely certain you don't want to go back to the hospital?" Brennan asks as they step inside Booth's apartment. She watches as he slips his coat off before slipping out of his shoes. He sits down on the couch and pats the spot beside him, indicating that she come sit.

"I don't need a hospital, Bones." Booth says, still gesturing to the cushion next to him.

"You have multiple injuries, Booth, you could-" Brennan's speech is halted when Booth shakes his head and smiles. She wonders, calculating the time since they've left the hospital, and knows there's no fathomable way it could be from the drugs. "What?"

"Come here," He says again, and watches as she slowly sits down beside him. He picks up her hand and laces his fingers with hers, his eyes never breaking contact. "I don't need a bunch of doctors taking tests, taking x-rays, asking me how I'm feeling..." He squeezes her hand and gives her that lopsided smile he's caught her blushing from more than once. "Why would I need that when I've got you?"

"You're...asking me to stay?" The words are full of more hope than Brennan was prepared to reveal, but she knows there's no denying it now. She wanted to stay and help him just as much as he wanted her to.

Booth sighs and his eyes close, his head falls against the back of the couch. "The others, the people at the hospital...they wouldn't get it. They'd want me to see _another _psychiatrist, and I really don't want that. I just...there's still so much more to do."

"What are you talking about?" Brennan asks, frowning. "Taffet will be prosecuted, you might be forced to testify, but-"

"No, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about Jared. What he did for me, Bones...what he did to help you..." Booth shakes his head and finally opens his eyes. "The guy risked his entire career to save me."

"How many times have you done the same for him?" Brennan cries, a sudden wave of frustration hitting her. "He only did it after finally coming to his senses...he only wanted to make a few calls-"

"But he came through, Bones. This isn't just a case or something. We're talking about his entire life that will be changed if I can't do anything to help him." Booth replies, his thumb drawing circles on the back of her hand.

Brennan shakes her head and watches as he starts to frown. "No. What _we_ have to do to help him."

Booth's face softens as he understands what she meant, and he nods in reply. "You're something else, you know that?"

"Not entirely-" Brennan looks down at her lap, knowing her next words will probably confuse him. "After what Hodgins did, I won't be able to trust him. He hid evidence, Booth. Evidence that could have gotten you rescued much faster. If...if he wouldn't have confessed, who knows what would have happened."

"I'm here, aren't I?" Booth asked. He wasn't going to tell her, at least not yet, of the conversation he had with Hodgins when she left to bring him a change of clothes. "Look, for what it's worth, the guy feels guilty about it. He knows what he did was wrong and he's trying to make up for it. You just gotta let him."

Brennan considers what he says, but remains quiet. She's having difficulty wrapping her mind over everything that happened over the past two days. The kidnapping and everything that followed. She's barely slept since then and she's pretty sure he hasn't either.

Booth nudges her arm, effectively pulling her from her thoughts. "And it takes someone pretty great to find the exact same belt buckle I had before. Really, how'd you do that?"

"I made a few calls, did a search. It was a little difficult, but I was able to find one." Brennan smiles at the way his eyes light up. But she knows it was like that for her too, the being happy just from being alive. While it's certainly a lasting feeling, there's also the fear and adjusting to life afterward. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Not right now, besides..._I _'made a few calls'." Booth says, reaching forward to a bag that had been sitting on the table. He hands it to her and sends her a look. "I'm sorry we didn't make it to the ceremony."

Brennan frowns while holding the canvas bag, and hesitates before pulling out the contents. A plaque, black with gold lettering. Her name. "Booth, how could you..." Her fingers graze over the letters before looking up at him. "How did you manage this? I suppose it would have been given soon enough, but this Booth..."

Booth shrugs, his face growing serious. "You deserve that, Bones. Everything you do for all of our victims. Everything you've given of yourself to them, to the squints, to me-" Booth places a hand against her knee. He thinks again of the words that hit him while he'd been trapped, of the reality that he'd nearly died and he never would have had the chance to tell her the one thing he truly wanted to.

Booth remains quiet for so long she begins to wonder if maybe she was wrong in agreeing he stay home. "Booth?" Brennan calls before setting her plaque on his coffee table.

"I almost died, Bones. I almost died, and-" Booth stops himself and hangs his head, overwhelmed by the reality of what could have very well happened.

Suddenly, the mood in the room has shifted, but Brennan knew it was coming. Wordlessly, she simply sits next to him, holding his hand. They're quiet like that for nearly twenty minutes, content in simply being in the other's presence.

"How about dinner, Bones?" Booth asks, his voice cracking just a little.

There's more to the story, more to be told, but it's for another day. Or later on that night, Brennan thinks, because there's no way she can bring herself to leave now. "I'll go see what you have."

"Bones?"

"Yeah?"

The words are there, ready to leave his mouth, but Booth stops just short of saying them. It doesn't seem fair to her somehow, to tell her under the circumstance they find themselves in. She's already done so much for him. "Thanks for staying."


	38. Crash Here Tonight

**Author's Note: So, who's enjoying this whole double-episode thing? Yes, I know it was only one week and there's only one more like it but still. The fact that Bones won it's time slot by a freaking landslide on a night that wasn't it's regular night? Oh, and by the way, actually had more viewers than, say, Lost?...Yeah. **

**Basically, this is post-ep for 'Cinderella in the Cardboard'. I was going to do one for 'Mayhem on the Cross', but honestly? It's freaking perfect and amazing the way it is. (Oh and also, there will probably be an episode titled 'The Heart of the Matter' eventually, if not sooner.)**

**

* * *

**

Brennan sighs as she stares deep into Booth's now almost empty bottle of scotch. She laughs. "Sorry, I..." She picks up the bottle from her lap and waves it at him.

Booth gives a shake of his head. "No, it's fine." He replies, holding up his glass. "We shared."

Nodding, Brennan leans her head back against the couch and closes her eyes. The effects of the day, coupled with the effects of the alcohol, begin to wear her thin.

He feels his breath catch in his throat, and he finds himself fighting the urge he's been finding himself fighting a lot more frequently; the one where he just wants to reach out, wants to brush that stray hair way and maybe, just maybe...his hand could dip just a little further, and she'd act like she didn't mind. Booth grabs his glass in both hands, his fingers leaving behind their imprints.

Brennan sighs before opening her eyes and attempting to stand. "Well, it's late. Thank you for the company and your insight. I can only hope that, in time, your theory will prove to be true."

"Bones, wait." Booth says, his hand reaching out and clasping her arm. He feels something kin to electricity flicker through him. "You should stay here."

Surprise flashes through her eyes. "Booth, you've already done enough for me." Brennan replies as she fidgets on the edge of the couch, fully aware that Booth had yet to remove his hand from her arm. "I couldn't ask you to let me say."

"That's the thing, Bones; you didn't ask, I offered." Booth replies with a smile. "It's late, we've been drinking, you're tired. Just stay."

Brennan sees the warmth in his eyes, the genuine concern for her, and it's enough to make her eyes well up. She knew he had concern for her, that he worried about her, but she still finds herself surprised by it every time. His fingers cause tingly-like feelings, a warmth that comes from something more than just physical contact, and she knows in that moment she can't possibly turn him down. "Fine, but don't even bother acting all...chivalrous. I'm sleeping on the couch."

Booth smirks at her slight slurring of words. "It's better than me worrying about you trying to drive home."

"Why do you always worry about me when you know I am perfectly-" Brennan pauses because she can't quite remember what she was trying to say, just that there was a reason for it. "I can take care of myself."

"Because I-" Booth stops, his hand freezing still against her arm. A few seconds tick by, and he knows if he doesn't say something soon they will be in very uncomfortable territory. "I'll go grab you a couple blankets."

Brennan finds a pair of pajamas she actually isn't that surprised to find she has there. It isn't the first time she's stayed the night, after all. Her mind is slightly clouded, but she finds herself a little struck by the domesticity of it all. Where there would normally be a slight avoidance to anything of the sort, she realizes she feels almost comforted by the idea.

Booth lets her have the first shower, not because she asked but because he felt it was the right thing to do. He ignores the voice in his head that sounds like Sweets that asks him why he feels that way. After getting out of the shower, he walks into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. On the way back to his room, he stops near the couch when the sight of Brennan sleeping catches his eye. He's seen her sleep before of course, numerous times, enough that he knows the way her brow creases as she sighs or the way she sometimes bites her lip. The blanket slips from her shoulder as her sleeping form changes position, and he takes the last few strides over to tuck it back in place. He pulls back, Brennan's face framed perfectly between the pillow and the blanket, and Booth catches himself staring at her again. It's not as if he wants to exactly, or even that he likes the way his heart starts beating faster any time they're this close, he isn't quite sure what it is. Actually, if he's honest with himself he knows exactly what it is. But that speech she gave? It's proof she's not quite there yet.

A sigh exits Brennan's lips before the bottom one is drawn in, her head tilting to the side and resting against her curled palm.

Just like that, Booth knows he's willing to wait, regardless of the time it takes. "Night, Bones." He whispers before placing a kiss on her cheek, letting his lips linger for a few seconds longer than he would if she were actually awake.

"Mmm, that feels nice." Brennan whispers, a smile curving the corners of her mouth.

For a moment, Booth stands there wondering if she's awake, and if she is what exactly he's supposed to do next, because there really is no explaining that one away. When she doesn't say anything more, he stands up straight before picking up his glass from the coffee table. She's asleep, or at least pretending to be so, and he's willing to give her that. It takes all of his restraint, but he eventually finds himself walking back to his own room in search of a night's sleep.


End file.
